


Dragon Smashers Meele: La segunda Temporada

by Smashbrosarrmagedon



Series: Dragon Smashers (A Dragon Ball X Super Smash Bros Crossover Fic) [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Rick and Morty, Super Smash Brothers, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Business Transactions, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Comedy, Español | Spanish, Forced Marriage, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Out of Character, Possession, Randomness, Season/Series 02, Swearing, Team Four Star, Tournament of Power - Alternate version, Toxics counterparts, Transformation, WHY EQUESTRIA GIRLS ARE HERE?!, Worldbuilding
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 64,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbrosarrmagedon/pseuds/Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: Tras los eventos del regreso de Tabuu, los guerreros Z y los smashers se preparan para un torneo convocado por Zenosama en memoria al fundador del torneo Smash por lo que ocho universos de niveles bajos competirán por tener un deseo de las super esferas del dragón... pero lo que no saben es que alguien esta desde las sombras vigilandolos (continuación de la primera temporada)





	1. Alianzas, amenazas y sorpresas inesperadas

**_ Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia… _ **

* * *

 

**_Guía principal:_ **

**_“_** _smash **”** \- _pensamientos _._ “SMASH” _-_ Grito _._ “Smash”-Nail y Kamisama “ **smash** ”- narración **_“Smash”_** \- Narrador

* * *

 

**_[Musica de Fondo: Limit Break X Suvivor (Orchestal) por PokeMixr92]_ **

**_Voz de_ ** **_Xander_ **

**_El siguiente Fanfic Crossover_ ** **_es una parodia_ ** **_._ **

**_Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros._ ** **_Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U y Súper Smash Bros. 5 les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_ **

**_Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /_ ** **_Koei Tecmo Holdings_ ** **_Co., LTD_ ** **_/ Team Ninja /Omega Force_ ** **_/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua_ ** **_/_ ** **_Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._ **

**_Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._ **

* * *

 

**_3 años después… torneo de poder_ **

* * *

 

En una zona donde solo había un gigantesco campo de batalla en forma de trompo en las gradas se mostraban a los smashers y a los miembros de universo 7 en las gradas donde se veían aterrados al ver lo que pronto pasara

-todos los participantes del universo 4 han sido sacados de la plataforma-dijo una persona que tenía ropas azules y un halo celeste flotando en su cabeza quien era el **_Gran sacerdote_**

-¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero ser borrado!-dijo Quitela rompiendo el silencio a lo que continuo-por lo que el universo cuatro…-

-¡vete a la ve$%# Goku y tu ultra ma&%#$! ¡Así te teníamos! ¡ASÍ TE TENÍAMOS! ¡TU Y TU PI%&$HE ARMADURA PLOT!-grito con ira Dark Pit hacia la zona de combate, lo cual Hades dijo-bueno, fue bueno estar con todos-

-ha sido ¡ELIMINADO!-finalizo para después mostrar a no uno sino a DOS Zenosamas alzando las manos mientras todos eran envueltos en una luz blanca-¡SI!-

- **esperen un segundo ahí…** -dijo Dark Pit deteniendo la historia y enfocándose al mencionado- **se preguntaran ¿porque empezamos con la eliminación del universo cuatro casi siendo el _ULTIMO_ universo en ser borrado? soy Dark Pit, bueno esto es simple ¿Alguna vez tienes uno de esos momentos en los que piensas? "¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí?"?** -

_[Musica de Fondo: Baba O’Riley por The Who]_

- **Dios, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¡¿QUE SALIÓ MAL?! Habíamos sobrevivido a casi todo el torneo, todo planeado en favor de nosotros, casi a un paso adelante, íbamos a ganar, a sobrevivir ¡Y ahora mira esto!** -dijo mientras se enfocaba a todos y se pasaba a Goku con una aura desconocida, con ojos grises y cabello plateado- **el padre del nerd se sacó una nueva transformación de la cola como si nada… ¡QUE CLASE DE MAM#$% &# SON ESAS!** **sabes, ahora que lo pienso, toda mi vida ha sido una serie de momentos "qué chin%$ &#$ fue eso"**-dijo mientras se ponía la imagen en ellos a lo que este se movió-yo creo que… Esa fue mi salida-

* * *

 

**_3 años antes del torneo de poder…_ **

* * *

 

- **No siempre me veía como un pollo rubio de ojos verdes…** -dijo dando un spoiler de la segunda temporada a lo que se ve al ángel negro en la rama de un árbol- **Miren a ese apuesto y endemoniado ángel alado negro allí mismo, no se alarme si ve en el futuro una cola marrón en la parte baja de mi espalda más tarde** -

-Dark ¿estás ahí?-se escuchó una voz revelando a la princesa de Nohr quien subió al árbol- **¿Ves a esa chica de allí? esa es mi novia Corrin, desde ese día ella se preocupa por mí todo cambia de mí** -

-adivinare… ¿Crazy?-pregunto a Corrin, lo cual apunto a donde la mansión se estaba incendiando mientras la mano loca gritaba “Chamander” con bombas molotov-Crazy-

- **Y los otros** -continuo revelando a todos saliendo y en llamas (más aun Cell y Freezer) saltando a la piscina solo para revelar que se prendió ya que fue remplazada el agua con gasolina, aumentando los gritos

-¡CRAZY VEN PARA ACÁ!-grito Master correteando a su hermano-me tomo mi papel de Charmander muy en serio-

-¡gira y rueda Gohan!-grito Reflet intentando apagar el fuego de la cabeza del hijo de Goku que después se esparció a la cara misteriosamente- **Al parecer, estoy obligado por contrato de Smashbrosarrmagedon a seguir la historia del nerd, también para Reflet ¡Eso es lo que sucede cuando sobrevaloras a un personaje por su transformación y su mechón de pelo! ¡Gracias, fanboys**!-

Fue en eso que la cámara empieza a bajar hacia el inframundo donde aún la música continuaba-señor Hades-dijo Reaper mientras miraba hacia el trono del dios del inframundo el cual…-lo sé, han pasado [] con doce horas y ocho minutos desde que terminaron la primera temporada ¡TRAS SER ATRAPADO EN UNA ASPIRADORA!-

- **¿En en serio? ¡¿Va a tener una historia también?!-** dijo molesto Dark lo cual continuo-¿y porque?-pregunto de nueva cuenta el demonio asistente de Hades solo para que en eso se escuchó un-tss…-

-¿señor had…?-

-dije tss-

-pero…-

-www.tss.com/callateReaper-

-le iba a decir que necesitamos un plan o mejor aún, alguien que actué como un vanguardia para seguir de cerca a todos los smashers ya que el día de las visitas es esta semana-dijo el asistente del dios del inframundo a lo que este se quedó pensando-mmm… muy bien trae mi laptop-

Al darle el dispositivo electico verifico algo en ella por SpaceBook (no pregunten como ve dentro de la aspiradora)-qué curioso, también todos los conocidos de esos guerreros del séptimo universo están también ahí, Reaper comunícame con los cuarteles generales del **_Equipo Rocket_** -

-¿el del anime o el del…?-dijo Reaper solo para que lo callaran-el primero-

* * *

 

**_En algún lugar del universo pokemon…_ **

* * *

 

-y así pusimos fin a las ambiciones del equipo Flare-dijo una mujer de cabello rojo largo mientras hablaban mediante una video llamada privada, seguido de un hombre de cabello azul-y detuvimos a esos perdedores antes de que comenzaran-

-bien, esta vez se superaron a sí mismos, bien hecho-dijo un hombre en un traje de negocios acariciando a una especie de pantera blanca (obvio es un Persian)-sigan con ese excelente trabajo por el bien del Equipo Rocket, por lo que su nuevo trabajo será completamente confidencial-

-¿un trabajito confidencial?-dijeron los dos al igual que un gato que habla-como verán, un amigo cercano a mí me dijo de que necesita un grupo especial para que actué como su vanguardia, por lo que les diré ¿saben acerca de la mansión Smash?-

-no-dijo la mujer con curiosidad a lo que el gato pregunto-eso es nuevo-

-aparentemente los habitantes de ese lugar son los que derrotaron a Tabuu cuando dio ese mensaje hace unos meses, él quiere que vigilen la mansión y todos sus alrededores-dijo el hombre de traje negro sonriendo-a partir de ahora actuaran bajo su tutela, eso es todo por ahora-

Una vez terminada la llamada ambos revelaron ser **Jessie, James y Meowth** (los villanos regulares de la serie Pokemon) felices de la nueva misión-no puedo creerlo, hasta parece que estoy alucinando-dijo Jessie al escuchar la noticia

-¡SI! ¡EL JEFE TIENE FE EN NOSOTROS!-grito James a lo que el pokemon gato dijo-vamos a demostrarle que merecemos esa felicitación vigilando ese lugar-

-todos para uno y uno para el nuevo jefe-dijo el Equipo Rocket a lo que una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos-qué bueno que le echan porras-

-¿fuiste tú chimuelo?-dijo James a Meowth a lo que respondió-No-

-Wobbuffet-dijo un pokemon que salió de la nada lo cual estos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Reaper detrás de ellos-¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡La calaca tilica y flaca!-

-¿cómo saben de mi madre?-se preguntó mientras Hades hablo-primero sáqueme de aquí… antes de que cambie de opinión-

Una vez que apretaron un botón (que ni siquiera a Reaper se le ocurrió apretarlo) salió el dios del inframundo sacudiéndose el polvo-debo de agradecer que esas cosas que salieron del trasero de ese bicho que le gano chico arroz estuvieran ahí, me hubiera muerto de hambre-

-ese está bien feo-dijeron aterrados los tres al ver a su “jefe”-Wobbuffet-

-sé que preguntaran, así es… soy Lord Hades dios del inframundo y de la muerte-dijo presentándose hacia sus nuevos esbirros lo cual dijo Meowth-eso fue subjetivo-

-Bueno vamos a los negocios, necesito que vengan conmigo y a cambio de ello-dijo mostrando la imagen de Pikachu-Tendrán a ese roedor-

-¡PIKACHU!/ ¡WOBBUFFET!-

-¿Lo conocen verdad? así que podrán atraparlo, pero necesitare más ayuda extra, así que hagan lo mejor que saben hacer-dijo sonriendo malvadamente lo cual estos dijeron-¡SI JEFAZO DE MI VIDASA!/ ¡WOBBUFFET!

-otra cosa-interrumpió Hades lo cual estos miraron a su jefe-¿Alguien se marea fácilmente y sufro ataques de epilepsia?-

-¡WOBBUFFET!-respondió el mencionado el cual le do una bolsa de papel y una hebilla de un cinturón-Tengan esto, lo necesitaran-

Fue en eso que los cuatro vieron como un hoyo apareció debajo de sus pies y fueron cayendo hacia un abismo infinito-eso lo explica… ¡AAAAHHHHHH!-

 **-Yo… lo siento, estoy confundido ¿Estamos haciendo nuestra historia en lugar de Goku o…? ¿Estamos haciendo cosas al azar e inútiles ahora como esos tres?-** se preguntó Dark por ese momento y dejaba de narrar mientras estos caían

-¡no se vale apenas estamos empezando la temporada!-dijo Meowth pataleando

-te diré lo que paso ¡fue la recochina culpa de nuestros egos otra vez!-respondió ahora Jessie haciendo un berrinche

-pues recochina tiene el hocico-dijo James con tono afeminado

-¡WOBBUFFET!-finalizo Wobbuffet solo para que terminaran los tres de una manera clásica para cualquiera que haya visto la serie-¡Bienvenido a la segunda temporada de Dragón Smashers…!-

*introduce chillido de James de Latinoamérica*

*ting*

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Limit Break X Survivor]_

La pantalla muestra Goku en forma base a dar múltiples golpes con Jiren al tema de la canción. Los dos dan múltiples golpes por un tiempo antes de que Jiren dispare una esfera de ki a lo que Goku contraataca con un kamehameha y ambos causan una explosión y la tarjeta de título para aparecer en el fondo el escenario del torneo

~ ¡Al espacio vamos ya! Es la moda únete ven~

La tarjeta de título desaparece para mostrar una esfera de dragón antes de ser atrapada y tomada por Krilin para mostrar a Freezer en su silla, Piccolo, número 17, número 18, el maestro Roshi, a Trunks del futuro sosteniendo una esfera cada uno y miran a la pantalla.

~ En mis manos deja todo~

Muestra a Goku entrenando mientras crea dos pequeñas esferas de energía mientras tanto Milk se siente decepcionada, en eso Goten y la banda de Pilaf apareceré en la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~ Todo el tiempo quiero reír~

Muestra a Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, antes de que Trunks junto al equipo Rocket y Wobbuffet aparezca frente a la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~Confundido nunca lucir~

Muestra las esferas del dragón rodar antes de que una se volviera uno de los ojos de una mujer misteriosa que se parecen a Cia hasta que se divide en la mitad de un movimiento de ambos lados para revelar a Lana y a Cia hasta que en el medio el gran sacerdote aparece junto con Zenosama soltando una luz a la pantalla.

~No he gozado suficiente~

Muestra versiones ligeramente sombreadas de los dioses destructores de los universos 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 y 12 y al frente sonriendo malvadamente esta Hades: el dios del inframundo de la serie Kid Icarus hasta que Goku muestre una pose de pelea.

~ (Woo-hoo) Aburrido no…~

Los doce ángeles asistentes y supremos Kaioshins (incluyendo Zamasu) aparecen sombreados también y en el medio aparece Bills, Champa, Master y Crazy Hand en forma humana, Quitela y debajo aparece Cell mirando fijamente a la pantalla hasta que muestra Vegeta continuando con su entrenamiento.

~ (Woo-hoo) Ya no quiero estar~

Se muestra a Dark Pit en lo alto de la fortaleza de Viridi con los ojos cerrados antes de que los abriera ambos ojos desatando su poder y una onda eléctrica pasara y se le tornaran verdes los ojos además de su cabello volverse dorado

~Liberemos ese peso y a volar (vuela ya) ~

El Gohan joven, Cloud, Corrin, Reflet, Bayonetta, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Morgan y Kanna aparecen sombreados también y al frente se muestra a dos personas que son Kyabe y Caulifla y cambia a una ciudad en llamas revelando Gohan Black a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio de la Patrulla Roja y con lentes y a los Smashers Black tomando control de la base de los patrulleros del tiempo

~ (Woo-hoo) Un mundo mejor~

Versiones sombreadas de todos los peladores participantes del universo 11 se muestran junto a una mujer y a la izquierda se muestra a Pit con una cara seria mirando hacia Jiren

~ (Woo-hoo) Juntos construir~

Muestra a los equipos del universo 7 y 4 caminando hacia algo antes de cambiar a Dark Pit disparando desde su báculo a Corrin convirtiendo en su forma de dragón a 18 y 17 de pie y de espaldas a espalda al aura de Gohan adulto arder con sus ojos, para ver como una mujer que se parece a Broly libera su poder, así como el Trunks del futuro va al ataque con su espada mientras está en súper saiyajin antes de ver la cámara de zoom rápidamente en Jiren hacia sus ojos donde muestra a un joven que porta unos arcillas Potara y tiene el rostro de Gohan del pasado y los ojos de Dark Pit

~ ¡Sin temor con amor será!~

Vemos a Cloud echando a un lobo azul lejos con una patada

~ ¡Todos los muros romperé! ~

Se ve a Vegeta pelear con una especie parecida a la de majin bu y lanza un ataque hacia el suelo

~ ¡Todas las puertas abriré! ~

Goku se muestra caminando lentamente mientras una explosión se ve al fondo hacia la cámara antes de gritar y convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin blue

~ Yo te guiaré, una vez más, ¡Y lo imposible venceré! ~

Goku carga una vez más hacia Jiren mientras que los dos comienzan a volar en el cielo mientras que intercambiaron golpes esta vez Goku que demostraba ganar la parte superior antes de que ambos golpes chochan dando ondas azules y rojas

~ Con gran valor superarás Todas tus metas pronto lograrás ~

Goku grita hacia el cielo mientras un pilar de ki en color rojo se dispara hacia el cielo. Una silueta de Goku aparece dentro del pilar mostrando un sonrisa poco antes de que salte a pelear en forma base hacía en la pantalla

~ Y gritarás: ¡Qué fácil es! ¡No hay imposibles para mí! ~

Goku sigue peleando con Jiren mientras que en su batalla desgarrando trozos de tierra como lucharon en el cielo antes de que la pantalla parpadea.

~ Juntos con Dragón Smashers ~

Goku aterriza delante de todos los smashers, sus amigos como muestran una X brillante en el fondo

~ ¡Zenosama se impresionará! ~

* * *

 

**_Dragón Smashers Melee._ **

**Capítulo 1: Hasta que un fatídico despertar nos separe**

**Alianzas, amenazas y sorpresas inesperadas**

**Parte uno**

**_ Comienza la saga de supervivencia universal (versión del universo 4) _ **

* * *

 

El sonido de los pájaros cantando mientras el sol se levantaba, llegando los rayos del sol hacia la mansión Smash hacia las habitaciones de los Smashers, donde han pasado dos meses tras los eventos del regreso de Tabuu, si este sería un buen día…

-¡Retrocede! ¡Retrocede!-Gritó un policía mientras todo el lugar estaba rodeado de helicópteros de noticias y de la policía

Oye, espera un minuto ¿Qué está pasando? Parece que una gran multitud rodeaba el lugar que es el restaurante de Mike, y tanto los policías como el dueño del restaurante intentaron calmar a la multitud que clamaba-Por favor, tranquilícense, tenemos una situación allí adentro, prefiero no hablar hasta que llegue el Smasher que llame-

-¡Mira, ahí está él!-Alguien exclamó, y un auto negro con llamas anaranjadas se acercó, y un joven no menos de 13 o 14 con un GI púrpura vistiendo botas negras y un pelo dorado puntiagudo con un único mecho de cabello, revelando ser Gohan-Habla Mike-

-Comenzó como algo simple: una hamburguesa de queso, cuando el cliente tomó un mordisco, ¡fue una pu%$ bomba con sensor en lugar de queso! ¡Qué vamos a hacer!-lloró hasta que el hijo de Goku le dio una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle una marca roja en la cara y no matarlo en el acto-Concéntrate insecto, no actúes como Yamcha por el amor de Dios, voy a entrar-Gohan entró al restaurante donde un cliente extremadamente nervioso estaba mirando la hamburguesa y tenía un sensor que, en un movimiento mínimo, explotaría

-Tómatelo con calma, amigo, soy un Smasher, manejo más que esto en mi mundo, entre ellas, un bioandroide en forma de cucaracha-Colocó un maletín sobre una mesa y lo abrió-Todo va a estar bien-

-¡Estoy que me voy a ca$%ar del pin%& miedo wey!-dijo sudando a mares el hombre que tenía muchas de las típicas características de los… como ponerlo así-¡estaríamos mejor con López Obrador!-¡ah sí! el típico estereotipo de la ciudad de México llamado chairo (no tengo nada en contra de ellos, son socialmente tragables en el sentido de la palabra), lo cual Gohan pregunto-¿Tienes un nombre?-

-Filiberto-El cliente respondió nerviosamente, para después decirlo con acento clásico de (bueno… se saben el chiste completo)-pero me llaman el garnachas *chiflido clásico de fanático del América*-

-¿Tienes familia?-preguntó mientras se ponía los guantes, pero el sujeto comenzó a asfixiarse, incapaz de hablar, hasta que Gohan chasqueó los dedos para devolverlo a la realidad-Vamos, quédate conmigo, escuchemos sobre esa familia-

-Tengo una esposa y dos hermosos hijos… carnal-

-¿Quiero que me hagas un favor?-respondió el saiyajin mientras sacaba del maletín unas pinzas-¿Qué?-

-No. Te. Muevas. Mucho-y luego procedía lenta y dramáticamente a intentar la bomba en la hamburguesa. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y todos se sorprendieron y miraron para verlo allí parado con el sujeto en sus brazos-bomba desactivada-

Todos lo vitorearon y luego lo levantaron en el aire-¡Tres hurras para el Smasher más fuerte! ¡Hip! Hip! ¡TUNAK TUNAK MADAFAKAS!-

Y de la nada, Crazy Hand estaba vestido de árabe cantando la canción “Tunak Tunak Tun” de Daler Mehndi (el meme por si recuerdan) mientras todos fueron remplazados por llamas, osos polares y ponis por montón pero después se volvió una versión de Creepypasta cuando la melodía cambio a una de metal

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Gohan despertándose de golpe tras tener esa pesadilla a lo que se dio la vuelta y vio a la mano loca a lado suyo-hola que ases… durmiendo o que ases-

Y por segunda ocasión volvió a gritar para luego golpearse con el techo del susto, ya que para evitar que destruyeran la mansión de nuevo Master Hand puso placas de shin-kashinko en toda la mansión: el metal más duro del multiverso, solo para que cayera y tuviera un enorme chichón en la cabeza-¡BRO! ¡Si jalan las cosas esas que pusiste hace un mes!-

-¡CRAZY QUE HACES AHÍ! ¿Y porque esta inconsciente Gohan?-

_[Canción de Fondo: Goten and Trunks' Mischief Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-pos probando lo que pusiste para evitar que rompan los muros o la mansión carnal-dijo Crazy con tono del mismo chilango del sueño de Gohan-bueno… ya que estamos despiertos llama a todos-dijo la mano jefe retomando su postura a lo que al salir de la habitación dejo fuera de foco-¡pero de manera normal!-

-ya rugiste-

*Jarururururu*

Después de levantar a todos de manera normal se muestra a cierto elfo (alias Link) algo adormilado mientras buscaba algo entre las cosas de la cocina y era observado por sus compañeros-bien, ¿Dónde dejo Peach la licuadora?-

-Link-menciono Pit tallándose el ojo-la sacaste hace 5 minutos, está enfrente de ti-

-neta… juro que no lo vuelvo hacer-esta vez fue Dark Pit dejando caer su cabeza en la barra de la cocina-hacerlo en la habitación del tiempo es una pésima idea…-

-lo mismo digo, me duelen las piernas y los brazos-agrego Reflet, tallando su cara con sus manos mientras Corrin estaba esperando-entonces… ¿el próximo viernes a la misma hora?-

-no/olvídalo Corrin/ni de chiste lo hacemos de nuevo/ ¿me invitan pa la otra?–contestaron los cuatro y luego bostezaron en unisón los cinco

-hola chicos-dijo Gohan quien iba entrando al lugar con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza lo que el resto le devolvió el saludo-¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?-

-no hemos dormido nada nerd-dijo Dark levantando la cara–y Link nos preparara su licuado especial "anti-cruda" cosa que al parecer no te afecto… te odio a ti y a tus estúpidas habilidades alienígenas-

-parece que han pasado años desde que tú y yo fuimos juntos y nos relajamos después de que Hades fuera derrotado Pitto solo para que unos días después justo antes de que Tabuu decida regresar y ponga el destino del mundo en una cuerda conocimos a Gohan y al resto, es extraño cómo funcionan las cosas, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-dijo Pit a lo que Gohan se sentó y se hizo hacia atrás en la silla mirando al techo-Nadie lo sabe, Pit-

-¿Huh?-

-Nadie sabe el peso en mis hombros-dijo solemne el hijo de Goku-Lo siento todos los días, antes de irme a la cama, cuando me levanto por la mañana… A veces, me pregunto… ¿Puedo hacer esto?-

-Wow, yo, eh, no tenía idea de lo que paso en el Subespacio te estuvieran llegando tan mal-dijo Link mientras sacaba las cosas de la alacena, a lo que corrigió al portador de la Trifuerza del valor-¿el Subespacio? Estoy hablando de Reflet-

-jejeje… ehh-dijo riendo avergonzada a lo que Gohan dijo-Desde que salí del hospital y ayer, dentro y fuera, día tras día, no he descansado-

-Sabes que puedes decir que no, ¿verdad?-dijo Reflet mirando con molestia a lo que su novio respondió-¡Pero es un desafío! ¡Y nunca retrocedo ante un desafío! como mi padre… tristemente ¡Además, se siente muy bien! ¡Y todos esos estreses de los últimos años se fueron! ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado Link?-

-Como… ¿con una persona real?-dijo el hyliano a lo que pregunto-¿cómo que con una persona real?-

Fue en eso que miro hacia la puerta donde vio a Impa salir de las sombras y le dio una mirada de “les dices o te mato” y desapareció a la esquina obscura-cambiando el tema, tendrás el placer de probar mi licuado anti cruda, ahora, sácame la leche-

-¡GGGGGGAAAAAAAYYYYY!-grito Wong fuera de foco a lo que se escuchó después-si quieres una foto de ellos haciéndolo, te cobro 20,000 Smashdolares por volar la pared-

-¡CÁLLATE CELL!-

El hijo de Goku solo abrió los ojos muy sorprendido ante el pedido de Link (nota: ya es un adulto)-¿me estas albureado? ¿Verdad?-

-solo quiero que saques el litro de leche que está en el refrigerador ¿Qué me entendiste?-contesto confundido Link a lo que Gohan solo se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a buscar lo que le encargaron mientras decía "nada" múltiples veces-¿y qué tiene de especial esa cosa?-

-solo puedo decir algo… mucha, MUCHA azúcar-contesto Link a lo que Gohan solo observo al rubio echar una gran cantidad de cosas a la licuadora, hielo, café, chocolate en polvo y en jarabe, una gran taza de azúcar, canela, huevos, vainilla, galletas ¿clavos? ¿Un encendedor? Y ¿un extintor de incendios pequeño? Solo para no seguir observando para entonces tapar la licuadora y comenzar a presionar como degenerado los distintos botones de la maquina mientras hacía muchas caras extrañas como si lo estuviera disfrutando, pero fue súbitamente interrumpido…

-disculpe, usted es el señor Link Link-dijo el extraño individuo, que en realidad era un hombre de negocios (y énfasis abogado), que apareció de la nada entregando una carta a Link

-si-contesto el rubio mientras abría el sobre, el abogado por su parte desapareció dejando a los chicos extrañados, lo cual dijo Dark-¿Qué te dio ese tipo?-

-es un citatorio de un tal Skrillex, me demando por derechos de autor y dice que la única licuadora musical es la suya… ¡Y que me vera en la corte en tres semanas!-termino de hablar el hyliano y todos los presentes voltearon hacía arriba…

**_ ¿Qué?… no me miren así, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que acaba de pasar, estoy igual de confundido que ustedes… huh ¿de dónde habrá salido eso? ¿Cómo que lo vi en otro fic? _ **

-está bien, te daremos el beneficio de la duda, pero nada de romper la cuarta pared otra vez-dijo Dark Pit regresando su vista a su compañero- entonces… ¿ya está listo?-

-un último detalle-respondió Link a lo que saco de la alacena 6 enormes vasos y los lleno hasta el tope y aún quedaba la mitad del brebaje, le paso un vaso a cada uno y el faltante lo coloco junto a una ventana abierta, y el comenzó a tomar directamente del vaso de la licuadora

-espera… ¿Por qué hizo eso?-grito Gohan algo confundido

-¡shhh!-callaron al saiyajin tapándole la boca, en ese momento una mano salvaje aparece por la ventana y busca, de manera algo torpe, el dichoso vaso hasta que por fin lo encontró, lo tomo y se lo llevo…

-eso fue raro-comento el hijo de Goku cofundado a lo que Dark le dijo-y eso que este es tu primer día aquí-

-¡Atención! Todos los Smashers repórtense en la sala principal inmediatamente, el alcalde de Cuidad Smash está por llegar en cualquier momento-se escuchó la voz de Master Hand por todo el lugar, pero nadie le prestó atención, pero rápidamente se molestó-¡CÁMBIENSE TODOS O IRÁN AL CORRECTIVO NUMERO 14!-grito la mano jefe provocando que todos, incluso los que estaban dormidos o en el baño, salieran corriendo al punto de reunión (ósea el auditorio)

-Es mejor que vallamos-dijo Reflet tomando pequeños sorbos mientras se retiraba, a lo que pregunto su novio-así que nos vera el alcalde de ciudad smash-

-solo evita dar una mala impresión… como el resto-dijo Link a lo que este dio una sonrisa parecida al a de su padre-ni que fuera alguien que conozca-

* * *

 

**_5 cuadras y un embotellamiento mas tarde…_ **

* * *

 

En una limosina blanca que parece una todo terreno se encontraba el alcalde de ciudad smash en camino a la mansión y a lado suyo estaba una secretaria muy desarrollada de su pecho y usaba gafas de pasta gruesa, tiene pelo castaño espeso y largo, usa un anillo de oro en su dedo medio izquierdo, y tenía uñas negras, también usa un par de pendientes de aro, un vestido corto sin mangas azul y rojo con medias negras, mangas de brazo negro y botas de tacón azul y rojo y lo más curioso eran sus ojos que son similares a los de los Androides 17 y 18 mientras miraban el tráfico lento

_[Canción de Fondo: The Fatso Waltz Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¿Calíope?-pregunto el antiguo compañero de Vegeta mientras veía el tráfico a lo que su secretaria contesto-¿Qué sucede alcalde Nappa? ¿Hay algo que lo moleste?-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

* * *

 

**_30 minutos de “¿Ya llegamos?” después..._ **

* * *

 

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(Molesta) No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(Cada vez más molesta) ¡No!-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(mucho más molesta) ¡NO!-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(ahora enojada) ¡NO!-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(aún más enojada) ¡NO!-

-¿Oye Calíope?-

-(perdiendo la cordura) ¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¿Podemos detenernos por una pizza?-dijo Nappa señalando hacia una pizzería a lo que esta estabilizo su temperamento-Alcalde Nappa, si se calla durante cinco minutos, ¡bien!-

* * *

 

**_En la mansión smash..._ **

* * *

 

Todos los Smasher estaban ya en la sala esperando a Master (y a Crazy con correa) lo curioso es que todos estaban en pijamas, a excepción de los villanos además de los nuevos como los esbirros de Cia y Cell, que llevaban sus atuendos normales, pero estaban acostados en un sofá o tirados en el suelo algo ebrios con Impa gritándoles algo sobre no avisarle que no llegarían en toda la noche y no matar gente (o en el caso del Bioandroide… bebérselos) o algo así… el grupo que faltaba llegaron a donde Zelda, la cual curiosamente tenía el vaso que la misteriosa mano había robado, estaban esperándolos…

-hola chicos-saludo la princesa de Hyrule de manera corteza-¿Cómo les fue en su noche?-

-juro que no lo volveré hacer-exclamo Dark Pit frotándose la cien-tomar refresco sabor tocino con chocolate no es bueno para beber-

-se juntaran de nuevo la próxima semana ¿verdad? pregunto dando un sorbo a la bebida lo cual Dark, Corrin y Pit dijeron a la vez-no gracias/ quiero seguir fértil/ ¡Yo sí!-

-oye Gohan, me preguntaba si… -fue en eso que la princesa de Hyrule se detuvo al notar que el saiyajin estaba temblando de manera muy estrepitosa y con un tic en el ojo, además de que sus pupilas cambiaban de negro a verde y su cabello se tornaba dorado para después volver a ser negro-¿Qué te pasa? Link… ¿le diste un vaso de tu licuado?-pregunto al notar que el vaso que tenía el hijo de Goku estaba vacío, y el rubio contesto afirmativamente-¿le dijeron que tenía que tomarlo **de a poco**? ¿Verdad?-

-oops… se me olvido esa parte-contesto el hyliano rascándose la nuca-bueno todo estará bien, mientras no deje que se mueva de su… lugar… -solo suspiro derrotado mientras observaba un gran agujero en el techo, mas algunas chispas de electricidad y además, una risa tipo psicópata en el fondo y gritando “larga vida al planeta Freezer 420” en donde se suponía que estaba Gohan-ok… ahora es problema de la fuerza aérea-sus compañeros son pronunciaron un "Umm…"

-Cell estaba ebrio porque absorbió a todo un bar con 0.21 grados de alcohol y dijo que Freezer odia la marihuana y jamás le agrado usarla debido a su padre-dijo dando detalles de ese momento para luego todos decir un “Ahhh…”-Tiene sentido-dijo Cia viendo por la ventana como ya había roto la barrera del sonido el hibrido saiyajin, la cual tenía el vaso (que Gohan no se terminó) para darle un trago-delicioso… ¿Cómo haces esta cosa tan sabrosa?-

-secreto profesional Cia-respondió el rubio con algo de orgullo-por cierto… ¿nada por debajo?-dijo refiriéndose al ver a la hechicera que estaba esta vez vestida con un albornoz negro con morado y se notaba que no tenía ropa interior-bueno, por lo menos yo no uso ropa interior rosa-contraataco Cia junto a una pequeña risa de satisfacción

-solo fue una vez, además Mario tuvo la culpa…-contesto molesto Link tras recordar ese pequeño incidente con la lavadora hace unos días–… y claro que si usas ropa interior, es obvio que las tangas de Samus te quedaran como anillo al dedo al igual que ese bikini brasileño que tiene cuando se…-en un instante los demás solo miraban muy sorprendidos tras lo dicho por parte del héroe del tiempo, hasta la propia hechicera oscura sabía muy bien que su “razón de existir” se condenó solo por una razón, ¿Cómo sabía que la ropa de Samus le quedaba? Y como lo supo en primer lugar, a no ser que se escurrió en el ala oeste donde los dormitorios de mujeres están, y por instinto todos dieron dos pasos hacia atrás, en ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir al sentir como un aura envolvía a la caza recompensas y una cara de “date por muerto” lo cual esta apretó el puño y lo alzo, y en ese instante, como si a nadie le importara, Master apareció en la sala y se dirigió al auditorio para probar el micrófono y justo cuando iba a hablar tuvo que moverse para evitar ser golpeado por algo, o mejor dicho, alguien…

_[Canción de Fondo: Beerus' Tea Time Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Qué les he dicho sobre tratar de golpearme con gente no muerta! ¿No estás muerto verdad?-dijo Master mientras observaba al pobre hyliano embarrado en la pared, el cual le levanto el pulgar y Master lo tomo como un "estoy bien" y un "lo siento, se lo merecía" a la vez salió de la multitud-bien… ¿en que estaba? ¡Ohhh sí! Bueno, como pueden ver debido a últimas cosas que han pasado los llame ya que de algún modo tenemos un nuevo alcalde en la ciudad smash ¿si Wario?-

-ya no es el…-pregunto el creador de mini juegos solo para que la respuesta lo dijera la mano jefe-no, lo descubrieron en un lavado de dinero-

-pero para presentarlo de una vez el…-pero en eso se escuchó como el sonido de un giro se escuchaba hasta que un auto se estrelló con la pared de la mansión dejando un hueco en el lugar

**_Unos segundos antes..._ **

Curiosamente el chofer de la limosina estaba perdiendo los estribos (al igual que Calíope) gracias a Nappa quien a cada minuto estaba aumentando la velocidad del vehículo

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(ligeramente molesta) No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(más molesta) No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(realmente molesta) ¡No!-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-(ahora irritada) ¡NO!-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-¡YA NO AGUANTO!-grito el chofer para sacar una pistola y matarse de esa tortura a lo que Calíope dijo aliviada-Sí y ahí va otro chofer-

-¡YAAAY!-se escuchó la voz de Nappa dentro del auto estrellado a lo que los smashers que ahora estábamos en el momento actual a lo que abrió la puerta y saludo a todos-hola-

-¿eres el nuevo alcalde?-pregunto Mario rascándose la cabeza

-no-

-si lo es alcalde-dijo la secretaria de Nappa a lo que después Link pregunto ahora mientras era atendido por Doctor Mario-¿y vino a vernos personalmente?-

-no-

-sí señor, mi nombre es Calíope, soy la secretaria del alcalde Nappa y el nuevo alcalde de Ciudad Smash-respondió la castaña de manera formal hacia los habitantes de la mansión solo para que el alcalde de Ciudad smash dijera…

-no-

-su pu%& madre con este animal-dijo resignada haciéndose un palmface al tener que soportar la estupidez de aquel tenía como jefe, a lo que Cell dijo-no es por ofender pero tenemos cosas que hacer, y por cierto, ellos no saben quién eres-

-¿en serio?, pues yo soy Nappa-dijo Nappa presentándose a lo que saco una foto de Vegeta en pañales (más aun cuando era un adulto)-y este es ¡Vegeta! Porque hace mucho tiempo era en prisión…-

-¡NI LO DIGAS NAPPA!-dijo de la nada en llamada desde el séptimo universo Vegeta solo para que terminara la frase su antiguo compañero-una perra-

-maldita sea Nappa…-colgó inmediatamente dejando a los smashers aguantándose la risa para luego-¡SI SE RÍEN LOS DEJO EN SILLA DE RUEDAS INSECTOS!-

-que genio-dijo Bowser a lo que después Nappa dijo señalando a Bowser-Calíope, mira, una tortuga parlante, un namekiano (Yoshi), un aspirante a clon de Freezer (Mewtwo), italianos (no necesitamos saber), sus tetas (todas las chicas), ella es plana (Lucina) y… Ah… Ah… ¡Calíope! Mira, Pokémones-

-¡¿y que hay de mi idiota?!-grito Mewtwo por como lo describió Nappa, cosa que su secretaria decidió intervenir-muy bien, dejemos esto para después, señores Hand, tenemos un problema político ahora-

-¿problema político?-

-vera, creo que dos de sus smashers está envuelto en una guerra civil entre dos naciones ¿el reino de Hoshido y de Nohr les suena familiar?-al decir esto Calíope la mano jefe solo se dio de golpes a la pared a lo que después dijo-y cabe mencionar el reino de Hoshido está sin un gobernante ya que el capitán Ryoma está en procesos para ser coronado, pero en el caso de Nohr, vendrá personalmente a la mansión-

-ah ya veo ¿y creo que será en cualquier día no es así?-dijo Master aliviado solo para que Wirzo dijera lo que no quería saber desde un principio-más bien en cualquier segundo y están entrando por donde Nappa entro-

_[Canción de Fondo: Crucial situation [Darkness] Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Esto fue suficiente para que Master diera un grito pareció a un chimpancé al ver como un grupo de caballeros a caballo venía hacia la Mansión Smash, todos estaban confundidos sobre lo que estaba pasando, los caballeros se detuvieron frente a la mansión que rodeaba todo el lugar, pero en el frente de la dirección, era la familia real de Nohr Xander Camilia, Leo y Elise quien ya estaban familiarizados con la mansión pero el único que era nuevo en ese lugar era el despiadado y frio soberano de Nohr: **Garon** que no se veía muy feliz

Sin duda alguna algunos sintieron como el ambiente cambio de ser uno pacifico a uno tenso en segundos, en el de algunos villanos, más aun Ganondorf, Garon es retratado como un hombre despiadado, mezquino, de corazón frío que no tiene piedad para cualquiera que no lo complace o se atreve a desafiarlo, se lo conoce por ejecutar a personas en el lugar sin ningún tipo de razonamiento, incluso frente a aquellos de menor edad, también había escuchado las acciones que van desde la matanza de inocentes, que se encuentran entre las más notables; sus hijos siguen a regañadientes las órdenes de Garon o encuentran formas de limitar el daño, pero nunca lo desafían abiertamente, hasta el punto en el que su naturaleza despiadada se extiende en gran medida a Corrin, a quien Garon ordena constantemente realizar tareas inhumanas para "ganarse su confianza"

Cell por otro lado podía notar que un humano como el, era el más cercano a Freezer, pero algo era extraño, como si no hubiera algo dentro del Rey de Nohr… o más bien… como si no existiera algo vivo o mejor aún… un hombre muerto caminando

-Bienvenido Rey Garon, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Hay algún problema?-preguntó Master en su forma humana y sudando la gota gorda cosa que dijo-¿dónde está? Debo hablar con ella de inmediato-contesto con una seriedad tan dura que la mano jefe se quedó sin palabras o incluso intimidado por ese tono que uso-que no escuchaste ¡¿Dónde está o hago arder este lugar de inmediato?!-

Fue en eso que miró a los miembros de la familia real el cual vieron como temía por su hermana-¡Corrin! ¿Podrías venir aquí por un momento? ¡Es algo serio!-dijo Xander a lo que Corrin salió-¿Cuál es el problema…?-justo en ese momento al ver a su padre adoptivo y a su familia esta entro en estado de shock, no sabía por qué estaba allí, pero estaba empezando a sentirse un poco temerosa-¡¿p-padre?! ¿Todos? ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?-

Garon se bajó de su caballo y no solo que llamó a uno de sus comandantes que parecía más bien una pinta de asesino y un ladrón, algo que ni siquiera cuadra con su posición en el ejército de Nohr-¡¿Quién fue?!-preguntó enojado Garon apuntando hacia Corrin lo cual respondió con miedo-¿Q-Qué? No entiendo lo que quieres decir padre-

-¡el Rey no es un tonto traidora!-dijo el comandante de la armada de Nohr que tenía por nombre Hans-¡el escucho que alguien en este lugar se pasó de listo y tomo tu inocencia! Y tengo derecho por el rey que te lo sacaría a toda costa-

Pit y Reflet se miraron con miedo, Los dos sabían que el rey de Nohr y sus tropas estaba hablando de alguien en específico: Dark Pit-canastas de mierda-Los dos se dijeron el uno al otro

-He esperado mucho tiempo para borrar esa mirada petulante de tu cara-dijo Hans mientas se preparaba para sacarle la información de la manera menos innecesaria que era hacerla sufrir

Desafortunadamente, Dark Pit salió de la mansión, vio que todos permanecían quietos buscándolo. Estaba confundido por las miradas raras que les daban a todos hasta que vio lo que sucedía, el doble de Pit vio a Corrin en un estado temeroso, hizo contacto visual con el comandante berseker y el rey de Nohr cuando la intensidad comenzaba a acumularse nuevamente-Parece que salí en un mal momento ¿Me perdí de algo aquí?-preguntó pasivamente como si le interesara

Hans por otro lado se acercó a Dark Pit con enojo en sus ojos-así que… tu eres el que buscan no es así-

Dark Pit no se inmutó por el rey de Nohr, mantuvo la cabeza fría y no eligió actuar, con el gran ejército que tenían, él no quería comenzar una guerra, ellos ya habían detenido una hace unos meses-Soy su novio, y sí, hicimos el amor ¿Y qué hay de eso? ¿Eso es lo que hacen las parejas?-

-¡Ella es parte de una familia real! ¡No va a tener relaciones con nadie hasta que yo quiera!-dijo Garon acercados y amenazando al ángel negro el cual solo lo vio con calma y respondió-Bueno, sucedió, no entiendo por qué estás haciendo un gran problema al respecto a pesar de que son las decisiones de uno de tus hijos y más de Corrin, es lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones y amar a quien quiera. ¿No te gusto? Bueno, eso es una lástima, no me importa lo que pienses de mí, estamos juntos ahora, y no planeo dejarla-después de este pequeño resumen se dio la vuelta y le dijo al resto de las tropas de Nohr-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un desayuno de hot cakes en la mansión con miel encima, están a punto de alcanzar ese punto crítico de absorción de jarabe que los convierte en una pasta bruta, y odio recibir un monologo de Dedede al respecto de tirar la comida…-

-¡REY…! ¡DEDEDE!-se escuchó la voz del monarca de Dreamland fuera de foco a lo que continúo el ángel negro-Pero creo que a todos nos gustan los discos esponjosos de pastel con miel de maple en la parte superior ¡y creo que también nos gusta que nos acusen de crímenes cuando hay evidencia! ¿No es así?-

-¡Bastardo con alas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de nuestro Rey?!-Hans sacó su hacha lista para decapitar a Dark Pit a lo que el rey de Nohr lo detuvo-Hans, baja tu arma, tiene un buen punto a favor-

-¿qué?-dijo sorprendido Dark deteniéndose de inmediato por lo que dijo

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todos los presentes aún más sorprendidos cosa que Pit entró y estaba REALMENTE en estado de shock-¡Woah woah woah! ¡Qué fue eso!-

-Tienes razón, no usaré ningún tipo de violencia-dijo Garon pacíficamente para después poner una sonrisa arrogante-Pero, no te escaparas de este fácilmente… porque hay una evidencia que puedo usar en tu actitud petulante-

-¿y esa es?-dijo Dark con un poco de miedo en su voz lo cual Garon sonrió malvadamente sabiendo una cosa… tenía algo que perder, lo cual miro a Xander y supo que era esa ley, lo cual el siguiente heredero al trono confino-Hay una ley en Nohr, que establece que si a una persona nacida de una familia real pierde su virginidad antes del matrimonio, entonces la princesa o el príncipe y el individuo deben **_casarse_** por orden de la ley-

Corrin miró a su padre adoptivo en estado de shock, Dark Pit no sabía cómo procesar las noticias en su cabeza y más un esa palabra: **_Casarse o Matrimonio_** ; Fue un tema que nunca se mencionó en ninguna de sus conversaciones… de hecho, nunca toco ese tema debido a que para el doble de Pit significa perder su libertad, algo que para ella se le hace muy tonto, pero respetaban sus puntos de vistas, servir a un dios como Pit era el ejemplo perfecto de ello, pero ahora, los dos estaban atrapados en una situación donde se los obliga a casarse, pero lo peor iba a continuación…

-¡Sí! Ustedes dos deben casarse, es la ley-dijo Garon apuntando a Dark y a Corrin-Si no lo hacen, habrá consecuencias graves…-

-¿y cuáles son esas consecuencias?-dijo Mario a lo que Hans respondió riéndose-¡ser ejecutado junto con todos los involucrados en este lugar en el acto!-

Fue suficiente para que todos entraran en shock al escuchar lo que eran esas consecuencias, una ejecución masiva sin juicio o forma de defenderse, en cambio dentro de unos arbustos, las vanguardias de Hades: el Equipo Rocket escucho todo lo que había pasado y eso fue suficiente para comunicarse con su jefe

_[Canción de Fondo: Secret Meeting [Darkness] Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-oh no, no voy a dejar que ese intento de yeso derretido arruine mis planes a futuro, ni mucho menos ese dragón subdesarrollado psicópata que necesita salir de vez en cuando-dijo Hades desde el inframundo quien tenía un enorme mesa con múltiples figuras como si fuera el Risk y en ellas estaban los ocho universos participantes del torneo de poder-escuchen con atención, enviare a otro equipo para que los apoye-

-¿Cómo que otro equipo?-dijo Jessie curiosa a lo que Hades respondió-hay otro grupo de tres que están en camino, ya que hice una pequeña modificación con alguien haciendo que que tenga una visión de que Pitto y chico arroz causaran un evento que en realidad pasara y que perfecto seria si usamos esta linda ocasión para causar caos-

-¿y quiénes son señor Hades?- pregunto el pokemon gato solo para mostrar la siguiente imagen de tres chicas con unas jemas rojas en sus collares-ellas son Las Sirenas Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk y Aria Blaze o aquí **_Las Dazzlings_** ; Criaturas de Equestria que hace tiempo utilizaban su música para provocar la falta de armonía entre los ponis… no pregunten… con el tiempo, fueron desterradas al mundo humano por sus acciones y tornadas en simples adolecentes… tampoco pregunten otra vez… desafortunadamente metieron la pata al intentar usar una escuela para hacer una batalla de bandas para recuperar sus poderes y perdieron sus gemas… pero gracias a mí, logre restaurarlas antes de que hubieran contactado a un amigo cercano y más malvado que yo… y olviden esa parte-

Fue en eso que miro de un lado al otro y susurro-el cobra por almas y miembros si ustedes preguntan-

Fue suficiente para aterrarse por lo mencionado a lo que continuo-eso y busquen a Pilaf, Shu y a Mai necesito verlos de inmediato, llevan tiempo aquí y serán perfectos, Hades fuera-

Una vez que la esfera desapareció, el equipo Rocket solo rio-esta será la oportunidad perfecta, no solo obtendremos a Pikachu o todos los pokemones de esta mansión-dijo James alegremente

-sino tendremos una venganza justificada por todas las veces que esos bobos nos han mandado a volar-dijo Jessie frotándose las manos con maldad-muero por ver la expresión del entrenador de Pikachu cuando lo logremos-

-solo imagínese al jefe lo feliz que este al ver el excelente trabajo que hicimos-dijo Meowth con orgullo-y si esas Dazzlings pueden causar peleas con su canto, más aun será pan comido-

-será como si anduviéramos como políticos en campaña o recibiendo el aguinaldo-dijo James para que los tres se rieran

-¡Wobbuffet!-

-bien dicho Wobbuffet, es hora de encontrar a la banda de Pilaf para después toparnos con las Dazzlings-dijo Jessie apuntando al cielo lo cual siguió James-y así la alianza más grande en la historia se creara mejor que la de los Vengadores y la liga de la justicia-

-porque después de tantas derrotas que hemos sufrido por nuestros enemigos juntos causaremos no un dolor de cabeza simple, sino como cruda de año nuevo-dijo Meowth para después todo le lugar estuviera en blanco y los tres aparecieran haciendo lo mejor que hacen…

_[Canción de Fondo: Tema del equipo Rocket versión Sol/Luna]_

Jessie: Es hora que los doce universos escuchen de nosotros

James: Porque hasta los dioses temblaran ante lo asombrosos que somos

Jessie: La belleza tan radiante que la luna y las flores se ocultan en las sombras; una simple flor del mal en éste multiverso efímero ¡es Jessie!

James: (con tono chilango) El noble y heroico hombre de nuestra colonia; el maistro de maistros de la oscuridad luchando contra una realidad trágica parecida como los capítulos de la rosa de Guadalupe (habla normal) ¡AHÍ MADRE! ¡Soy Jamememes!

Meowth: Uno para todos y todos para uno; una radiante estrella obscura que siempre brilla en el universo cuatro ¡Acéptalo mientras Meowth te da tus pataditas!

Jessie y James: ¡Equipo Rocket a luchar!

Meowth: ¡Ajalejaleo! ¡Así es!

Wobbuffet: ¡Wobbuffet!

Mientras veían como Garon y sus tropas entran a la mansión junto con Master y dejan a los smashers para que se miren unos a otros e intenten unir las piezas de lo que va a suceder solo para que Dark Pit viera a todos-¡De acuerdo! ¡Quiero saberlo ahora! ¿Quién hablo y soltó la sopa? ¡No había forma de que él supiera de nosotros!-gritó con rabia a lo que todos se miraban, pero nadie decía nada, solo para que el soplón levantara su mano nerviosamente, revelando ser…

-R-Robín… ¿Tú?-Lucina preguntó sorprendida

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez animal?-pregunto Reflet a su homologo masculino lo cual este solo veía a Dark listo para darle una paliza-¡Yo no hice nada! Todo lo que hice fue escribir una carta a Xander acerca de cómo le va a Kamui, mencioné que Corrin estaba saliendo con Dark Pit, no dije nada sobre ustedes dos lo hicieron y  creo que Garon acaba de llegar a una conclusión y probablemente asumió lo peor ¡jamás los lanzaría ante los tiburones!-explicó el estratega mientras veía la apariencia que Dark Pit le estaba dando ya que era para dejarlo en un hospital, pero este se pasó los dedos por el pelo y gruño de frustración a lo que va caminando hacia el interior de la mansión-Esto no puede estar pasando…-

-Dark Pit…-dijo Corrin angustiada al ver como estaba su novio, ella pensó que era mejor darle tiempo para pensar a lo que se reunió con las demás chicas en el jardín, todas tenían su opinión sobre el asunto, se sentía un poco nerviosa por las mujeres que la apoyaban, Peach fue el más emocionado, mientras que Bayonetta se mantenía callada sobre la situación

-Yo… no sé qué decir, quiero decir, es una feliz ocasión para que te cases, incluso si es forzado-dijo Zelda intentando darle un poco de apoyo moral al grupo

-Corrin, ¿estás listo para este matrimonio "arreglado"? Esa ley en tu mundo es muy estricta en mi punto de vista, simplemente parece que las únicas opciones que tienes que apresurarte a casarte-dijo Samus con preocupación en su voz

-… o perder la cabeza bajo el castigo de la decapitación-dijo Cell jugando con el momento, lo cual todos lo callaron-¡Cállate Cell!-

-Está bien Sam, Es una ley muy dura, Ojalá las cosas no terminaran como están ahora-dijo Corrin sentándose en una de las bancas-El matrimonio no era algo que estaba en mi mente en este momento, pero si tengo que… no me importa, ya que me voy a casar con alguien que amo y ese es Dark Pit, la idea de pasar el resto de la vida con él… Simplemente suena…-

-una verdadera cag$%&ra de Bulblin-dijo Midna solo para ver que todos ellos se estaban alzando una ceja por la respuesta-¿qué?-

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Cory! ¡¿Sabes qué significa esto?! ¡Tendremos nuestra primera pareja casada en la mansión! ¡Eso es tan emocionante! ¡Estoy tan celosa de ti!-dijo la princesa del reino champiñón con un abrazo que la manakete sintió como una de sus costillas se rompió-¡P-Peach, por favor!-

-Entonces, como te vas a casar, vas a necesitar a la mejor mujer para que te planee esta boda-dijo Reflet con orgullo lo cual Zelda le dijo sin emoción-Reflet, no hay expertos en bodas, y peor aún con nosotros nadie va a querer-

-Desafortunadamente… conozco a la chica indicada-dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero-ella no solo puede planear la boda, sino que también es parte de una banda, y he escuchado rumores que tuvieron ciertos altercados con “eventos desconocidos”

-¿y quiénes son?-

-según una de ellas, y que tiene problemas de arrogancia al igual que cierto príncipe saiyajin que no está aquí, se llaman así mismas…-

* * *

 

**_Mientras en la ciudad vecina a ciudad Smash…_ **

* * *

 

En lo que parece ser una fuente de sodas, un grupo de ocho chicas estaban sentadas disfrutando de una bebida, curiosamente dos de ellas parecían gemelas salvo que una tiene anteojos, mientras una estaba alimentando a un perro morado con una galleta para perros, después de que una de ellas les contó a las demás sobre su sueño, estaban muy preocupadas.

-Eso sonó como un sueño enredado y a la vez confuso, Twilight-dijo una chica de cabello arcoíris a lo que otra con cabello rosa y esponjado respondió-Sí, y todos dicen que mis sueños son extraños, eso parece sacado de un crossover de Fanfiction con alguien que tiene demasiado tiempo de sobra-

-¿de que estas hablando Pinkie?-pregunto de nuevo la chica a lo que la mencionada llamada Pinkie dijo alegremente-de nada-

-No lo entiendo yo mismo, pero quienes sean que vi en mi sueño parecía que necesitaban ayuda, y ese tipo con el que estaban las Dazzlings además de otros seis… Nunca he visto a alguien tan intimidante desde el Rey Sombra, Tirek, la Reina Chrysalis, el pony de las sombras y Nigthmare Moon-dijo la chica de nombre Twilight asustada a lo que la otra que se parecía a ella dijo-igual yo cuando me torne en Midnigth Sparkle, los eventos del Campamento Everfree y más aún ese tipo que se llamaba Tabuu hace unos meses-

-¿Y no lograste captar un nombre en absoluto?-preguntó ahora una chica de cabello rojo con amarillo que parecía interesada en ello

-Ninguno-

-¿No hay algo en tu sueño que puedas ver que pueda ayudarnos a descubrir dónde tuvo lugar esta visión tuya?-Preguntó ahora una chica de cabello morado y muy arreglada hacia la primera Twilight lo cual recordó  su sueño y todo su entorno luego recordó un letrero de un edificio cerca de ella con un nombre en él-Recuerdo un letrero en un edificio que decía “Mansión Smash”-

_[Canción de Fondo: Pleasant Friends From Pluto Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Pinkie se quedó sin aliento a lo que dio una sonrisa que no solo mostraba su felicidad sino uno completamente aterrador para el resto del grupo-¡Sé dónde está!-

-¡¿TU LO SABES?!-Twilight preguntó con esperanza y en shock-Claro-Pinkie sacó su laptop de su bolso y buscó el lugar hasta que lo localizo-Aquí está… la Mansión Smash está en ciudad de alado donde pasaron los eventos de esa invasión-

-por el amor a Celestia ¡¿dime que no es ahí Pinkie?!-dijo aterrada la chica de cabello rojo amarillo bajo el nombre de Sunset Shimmer que se mostraba alterada e hiperventilando, lo cual casi tosas estaban en el mismo estado, con excepción de Pinkie y la primera Twilight-Nop, Solo hay un lugar con una mansión y es ahí, además hace unos meses fui a una fiesta hecho por alguien de ahí y fue bastante loco y divertido-

-Y ahí es donde yo estaba en mi sueño cuando los eventos pasaron-dijo la primera Twilight lo cual la chica de cabello arcoíris de nombre Rainbow Dash pregunto  -dime que es una broma de mal gusto-

Twilight respondió con seriedad-no lo es Dash-

-¡¿Que?!-las chicas se preguntaron y a la vez temieron lo peor-Si es allí donde tuve mi sueño, ese lugar tiene las respuestas que estoy buscando, tal vez sea una premonición de un evento que pueda cambiar para siempre las vidas de todos en ese lugar-

-¿Sabes cómo llegar allí?-preguntó el perro (cosa muy extraña para muchos pero para ellas no) que estaba en los brazos de ella, lo cual respondió tímidamente-No tengo ni la más mínima idea-

El resto de las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco y se rieron tontamente-No te preocupes, Twilight. Puedo arreglar eso-dijo la pelimorada de nombre Rarity

-¿en serio?-

-Por supuesto, por el momento, todas estamos de vacaciones de verano, así podemos viajar juntos-la apasionada de la moda explico y saco su teléfono inteligente-recibí una llamada de la mansión, y aparentemente tienen una boda forzada entre dos miembros y quieren que la planee y nosotras toquemos-

-estas segura, porque la última vez ese dinosaurio se comió medio huerto de manzanas junto con el pequeño de rosa y ese que llaman Dedede-advirtió la chica que tenía un sombreo de vaquero y acento igual de nombre Applejack

-¡RRRREEEEEEYYYY DDDDDEEEEDDDDEEDDDDEEE!-

-que pulmones tiene ¿no creen?-dijo Pinkie mirando hacia los lectores, cosa que… **_ah dios, Pinkie no ahora_**

-Okie doki lokie-al ver que Pinkie apunto hacia el cielo fue suficiente para cambiar de tema rápidamente-Ok, chicas. Y gracias. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a llegar a Ciudad Smash?"

"¡Usando el autobús! ¡Ciudad Smash queda a hora y media de camino! ¡Así que prepárense porque las **Rainbooms** van en camino!" Rainbow vitoreó, mientras el resto de las chicas comenzaban a emocionarse.

Sin que lo supieran fuera de la tienda, las Dazzlings habían estado escuchando su conversación, desde que los vieron entrar al edificio y aparentemente se habían informado gracias a Hades quienes esperaran a que fueran llamadas para ir a la mansión Smash y aliarse con el resto de sus nuevos aliados

_[Canción de Fondo: Artificial Innocence Metal Slug Attack Original Soundtrack]_

-¿Ustedes dos oyeron eso?-una joven de cabello naranja y dorado de nombre Adagio preguntó con esperanza-¿Cómo no podríamos? Estamos aquí-respondió secamente otra de cabello morado con verde claro de nombre Aria

-¿Entonces sabes lo que está pasando? El plan de Lord Hades funciono perfectamente como lo planeo-

-Sí, pero ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llaman los otros seis, ni siquiera ella sabe-Aria le recordó lo cual la líder de las Dazzlings miro con maldad a sus enemigas-Aun así, tenemos una pista sobre a dónde ir para vengarnos y es en Ciudad Smash-

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar allí, Adagio?-Aria preguntó cruzada de brazos-recuerda que toda la ciudad nos conoce y estamos en las sombras y a menos que lleguemos ahí no tendremos nuestras gemas-

-¿Por qué no le pedimos a las Rainbooms que nos den un aventón?-sugirió la chica de cabello celeste con azul marino de nombre Sonata solo para que sus dos compañeras se dieran un facepalm por lo estúpido que suena

-Ese plan es el más pen#$jo que se te haya ocurrido Sonata-dijo molesta y estresada Aria lo cual la otra sirena dijo-para tu equivocación, hacer tacos de fondue y hacerlos fritos con algodón de azúcar es el plan más pen#$jo que se me ha ocurrido… estuvimos como 6 meses en el hospital ¿o eran 3 semanas? Ahora entiendo porque se le dice hiperbólico ¿verdad?-

Después de eso, Aria empujó a Sonata hacia atrás, y los dos comenzaron a pelear lo cual la líder tomo a ambas y las estrello de frente a si mismas-¡Enfóquense, ustedes dos! Encontraremos la manera de llegar a Ciudad Smash, y una vez que estemos allí y logremos lo que Lord Hades quiere, no solo restauraremos nuestros poderes, sino que ahora sabemos que ese mundo es solo un simple grano de arena, ya que hay más de doce universos llenos para gobernar-Prometió Adagio, mientras ella sonrió con malicia-mientras esos dioses se preocupan en encontrar a los diez guerreros más poderosos de sus universos, nosotras lograremos dominar gran parte de esta realidad-

-y no solo eso-añadió Sonata feliz-¡tendremos tacos por toda la eternidad!-

-te daré el beneficio de aceptación por esta vez-dijo Aria rolando los ojos a lo que le pregunto a la pelinaranja-muy bien ¿y cuál es tu plan?-

Minutos después, Las Rainbooms se subieron a un autobús especial que era de sus giras y tomaron asiento, con Twilight y Sunset juntas, Rainbow y Applejack juntas, la chica que alimentaba al perro parlante se llamaba Fluttershy con Rarity, mientras que Pinkie se sentó sola, emocionada y de conductor era el hermano mayor de Applejack el cual cerró las puertas y Rainbow Dash anunció-¡Siguiente parada, Ciudad Smash!-

Las chicas sonrieron con expresión emocionada, mientras que en la parte de abajo del autobús, las Dazzlings con sus viejas chaquetas con capucha y sus capuchas levantadas reían pero malvadamente atadas por debajo del mismo vehículo, pero su suerte se les acabo mientras empezaban a pasar por baches y piedras (incluso les cayo café caliente ya que a Rarity no le encanta el café común)a lo que estas se callaron e intentaron mitigar el dolor y se aferraron lo más fuerte posible, hasta que llegaron a la caseta de cobro-por todos los establos ¡450 Smashdolares en el cobro de autobuses! ¡Eso es un robo!-grito Applejack molesta lo cual su hermano dijo-Sip…-

-no tenemos esa cantidad de dinero, solo nos queda tomar el camino corto **aparentemente** seguro-dijo Fluttershy tímidamente a donde se veían grandes piedras puntiagudas, cactus de diferentes tamaños, serpientes cascabel y cobras, piezas de metal y peor aún, un letrero en el suelo que decía “PELIGRO CAMPO MINADO”, lo cual Rainbow Dash dijo-no seas pesimista Fluttershy, ¿están listas todas?- 

-¡Si!/ ¡SI!/ ya que/ nosotras No…-

-¡písale Big Mac! mientras más rápido mejor llegamos-comando la peliarcoiris mientras que las Sirenas solo dijeron con miedo…-Canastas de Mierda-

* * *

 

**_Evitando un doloroso y horrendo camino para las Dazzlings después…_ **

* * *

 

Todos los chicos estaban sentados juntos en la habitación de Dark Pit, acaban de estar sentados en silencio intercambiándose miradas, básicamente, la atmósfera era muy incómoda en comparación con las chicas.

-Está bien, entonces… ejem… todos entendemos la situación ahora, Dark Pit, tienes una gran responsabilidad contigo y esa es que tienes que casarte con Corrin-Marth declaró efectivamente e intentando romper el silencio

-No no no no no… Esto no puede ser real, ¡Por favor, dime que todo esto es solo un sueño!-murmuró Dark Pit caminado de un lado al otro, esperaba que alguien lo respaldara y le dijera que era un sueño, pero Pit tuvo que reventar su burbuja-Ojalá pudiera decirte que esto fuera un sueño, pero desafortunadamente este es el mundo real y el mundo real apesta-

-Wow… gracias por el consuelo Pitstain-Dark Pit suspiró con frustración-¡No puedo creer que me obliguen a casarme! ¡Todo lo que Corrin y yo hicimos fue hacer el amor! ¡¿Por qué esto de repente tiene que convertirse en un gran problema y ponerme en medio este maldito lío?!-

-¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Dark Pit! ¡No se supone que seas tan íntimo con nadie hasta que te cases! ¡Es impuro! ¡No está bien!-gritó Kamui algo que a todos los hombres y más aún los villanos se sorprendieron un poco, Cloud incluso hizo una nota mental de que Kamui estaba actuando como Tifa por un momento esa vez cuando actuaba anteriormente como una desalmada y vil zorra… aunque todavía seguía mostrándose duro con el ex SOLDADO

-Kam… ahora no es el momento para que me hable sobre la pureza y toda esa parloteo de la clase alta-Dark Pit gruñó, quería estar tranquilo al respecto, pero realmente no era característico que el joven hibrido manakete se preocupara por este tema-estás actuando como uno de esos niños cristianos que tenían esta creencia clavada en sus cabezas a una edad temprana-

-¡Trajiste esto sobre ti mismo Dark Pit! ¡La virginidad es muy sagrada! ¡Solo tienes que tener relaciones con tu amante cuando estén casados! ¡Ahora tú y Corrin están manchados por eso!-

Cloud pone su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo. Estaba un poco preocupado por su arrebato-Kamui, odio decirte esto, pero hay muchas personas que han tenido relaciones sexuales y no están casadas-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Eso no es verdad! ¡¿No les importa a las personas la pureza y el compromiso?!-

-Esos son pensamientos posteriores a mucha gente, niño-dijo Snake cruzado de brazos-Nadie más está preocupado por ese tipo de cosas, excepto tú y tu familia, incluso no necesito saber o todos aquí que Gohan y Reflet no están casados y tuvieron sexo, yo también ya he tenido relaciones sexuales antes, y no estaba casado con nadie, no es un requisito casarse antes de tener relaciones sexuales ¿no es asi?-

-si-

-tiene razón-

-vive en una aldea de puras mujeres, te lo dejo de tarea-

El joven peliplateado no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su mundo estaba empezando a cambiar a su alrededor, las personas que no tienen seguridad para su pureza realmente frustraron al príncipe dragón. Corrin se cubrió los oídos-¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero escucharlo!-

-¿Podemos volver al tema chicos?-grito Robín deseando poder gritarle a Kamui por cambiar de tema, pero realmente no era el momento-Ahora, Dark Pit, sé que no estás muy emocionado de que le contara a Garon sobre tu relación con Corrin, me disculpo por eso ya que él salió con una conclusión que conduciría a esto, pero estás haciendo que parezca que casarse con ella es algo malo… principalmente porque si no aceptas, seremos decapitados junto con ella, ¿hay algún problema con eso?-

-Es… no en absoluto-dijo sentándose en su cama  derrotado-Amo a Corrin, simplemente no estoy listo para el matrimonio… no en lo más mínimo-

-¿No puedes culpar realmente a Dark Pit por actuar así? Quiero decir, ¿qué harías si te obligaran a casarte inesperadamente? Yo reaccionaría de la misma manera que él si estuviera en la misma situación-dijo Zero apoyándolo

-y tiene razón, casarse es un gran compromiso, dejarías mucho para estar con la chica, lo que también significa que tendrías que reducir la velocidad-dijo Ganondorf quien dio una simple explicación lo cual Dark pregunto-¿Qué quieres decir con "reducir la velocidad "?-

-Bueno, eres un ángel bastante imprudente al que le gusta ser libre y hacer lo que quieras, técnicamente: **Ya no podrás hacerlo** sino tendrás una esposa que cuidar y posiblemente podrías tener hijos también, si planeas tener alguno en el futuro-

Dark Pit no se sentía mejor con la conversación del gerudo, Escuchar que tendría que dejar su libertad no hizo que el ángel oscuro se sintiera bienvenido con la idea del matrimonio, lo cual se levantó de su cama y se fue de la habitación

-Tengo que irme… necesito… pensar las cosas-dijo Dark Pit con la cabeza baja por la vergüenza, Pit quería perseguir a su doble pero decidió no hacerlo-¿Realmente tenías que mencionar eso? ¡Ahora lo hiciste sentir peor por la situación!-

-¿Qué más quieres que hagamos niño? No podemos endulzarle la vida, es algo de lo que él no puede salir y que el cometió-dijo el rey del mal con una sonrisa burlona-también, el matrimonio y las bodas son solo funerales con pastel, que le dan vida propia a una chica que más tarde empieza a pasar el rato con otro chico y luego se acuesten solo porque necesita más tiempo para sí misma… y después de eso, el divorcio nace-

Después de que los villanos se retiraran, los demás solo vieron a Pit triste a lo que dijo después-me siento mal por Pitto, Sé que tomará la decisión correcta al final. O al menos… eso espero-

Al otro lado de la puerta, la banda de Pilaf veía como los villanos salían pero el gerudo los vio y dijo-vienen por las gemas ¿no es así?-

-si señor Ganondorf, Hades dijo que las Dazzlings llegaran en cualquier momento-dijo tembloroso Shu ante la mirada del portador de la Trifuerza del poder lo cual contesto mostrando una de las gemas restauradas de las sirenas-debo de admitir que estas gemas no son de ningún tipo encontrado tanto en Hyrule como en ningún otro lugar, pero sí en Equestria, sus propiedades no tienen un aura débil a su alrededor, una obra maestra en mi punto de vista, obviamente tienen el poder de alimentarse y contener las energías negativas de aquellos a quienes hipnotizan con su canto, mientras más energía negativa tengan, más poderosas se vuelven-

-interesante-dijo Pilaf al ver la gema de cerca, para su desgracia, el gerudo vio a alguien detrás de ellos y dijo-y sé que están ahí trio de tarados-

Fue que revelo al equipo Rocket temblando hasta las rodillas y abrazándose al sentir que veían a Giovanni, su líder frente a ellos solo para estar al lado de los otros tres-otra cosa, los mejore con magia de Hyrule para que puedan absorber más energía negativa de las personas cuando ni siquiera están expresando sus sentimientos negativos sino de más interno de sus corazones-finalizo Ganondorf dándole las gemas a James a quien casi se le caían, pero eso advirtió-no sé qué planee Hades, solo causara que los lazos de todos ellos se fortalezcan y más aun con esas mocosas de las Rainbooms en medio del asunto, porque la supuesta “princesa de la amistad” está con ellos-

Fue en eso que escucharon el sonido del claxon donde vieron un autobús colorido lo cual vieron como las chicas bajaban sus cosas-además, no se metan en mis planes, ya que cierto tipo está detrás de mí-

-que genio de ese tipo-dijo Jessie al ver que Ganondorf se retiró a lo que de la nada Wobbuffet apareció detrás de los villanos torpes del universo siete-¡Wobbuffet!-

-tal parece ser que tenemos que reunirnos con ellas para ver qué es lo que planee el señor Hades-dijo Mai dándole la razón a Jessie mientras se dirigían por la parte trasera de la mansión, lo que no contaban era que Cell estaba escuchando esto y Ganondorf estaba con el-veo que Hades utilizara a esos tontos solo para hacer caos como tú dices, pero eso no te hace que nos aliemos ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos?-

_[Canción de Fondo: Jiren’s Power Unleashed por PokeMixr92]_

-tu orgullo no me incumbe en lo absoluto-dijo Ganondorf mirando al bioandroide-pero lo que me interesa más es ¿que planea ese recipiente vacío aquí?-

-¿te refieres a ese rey?-

-exactamente, es como si planeara quebrar a ese clon mentalmente con quitarle su libertad con casarlo-pensó el gerudo ya que para ese tipo el plan era de por si extremadamente bueno para su gusto, a lo que Cell dijo-si la experiencia que tienes con ellos y la mía, pasara lo mismo como lo sucedido en Namekusei con Vegeta-

-necesitamos ver más a fondo que esté planeando, y no por un beneficio público, sino que tenemos ventaja de estar aquí-fue en eso que Ganondorf chasqueo los dedos y de las sombras una versión de sí mismo pero del segundo torneo y con un cráneo con cuernos apareció a lo que se postro ante el original- ** _Phantom Ganon_** , vigila perfectamente a Garon y no dejes que te vea-

-¡espera! puedes crear una versión de ti mismo-dijo sorprendido Cell por la habilidad del rey del mal de crear sombras de sí mismo, lo cual este menciono-si maestro-

-es la sombra de mi encarnación del segundo torneo solo me obedece a mí-confirmo el rey del mal-y es mejor que salgamos de aquí Master podría saber de esto y no quiero que lo sepa-

Después de retirarse realmente, Cell pensó que posiblemente Garon tenga un plan para usar a Dark Pit, ya que según lo ocurrido unos meses, Hades lo ataco con una espada y casi lo mata, al igual que Pit, lo cual tuvieron que llevar a ambos ángeles y además de Gohan a un hospital en otra realidad y se preguntó ¿acaso algo paso ese día que cambio sus vidas? Por desgracia eso lo tenía que verificar más adelante

Mientras fuera de la mansión, las Rainbooms arribaron para ver el lugar después de unas horas y el autobús finalmente se dirigió directamente a la mansión Smash, ellas miraban por las ventanas del autobús y veían todo el entorno en el lugar maravilladas, la primera Twilight (que ahora se refiere como su título de princesa) estaba mucho más sorprendida que los demás.

-Spike, mira-dijo la princesa Twilight, mientras Spike (ósea el perro morado parlante) sacaba su cabeza de la bolsa para echarle un buen vistazo al edificio

-Whoa, es como los jardines de Canterlot y el hogar de Fluttershy juntos a la vez-el perro dijo viendo los arboles junto con el otro perro igual a el-solo imagino la cantidad de ardillas que encontrare ahí-

-Sí, también me sorprendió cuando hice algunas investigaciones y descubrí que algunos lugares en este mundo están modelados o nombrados en contaste que en Equestria-dijo Sunset acerca de lo interesante de la mansión-pero este está hecho por las habilidades de Master Hand-

-es increíble que él lo hizo tan bien, ¡Imagina cómo será la expresión de la princesa Celestia ver este lugar!-

-no esperes muchas expectativas de la princesa Celestia y Master Hand, ya que se conocen y no se llevan del todo bien por una simple razón-respondió con preocupación la villana reformada-¿recuerdas qué le pasó a la princesa Luna cuándo fue desterrada a la luna?-

-Sí… ¿por qué?-pregunto Twilight lo cual esta trago saliva recordando lo que le dijo la gobernante del mudo de los ponys bajo sus propias palabras cuando era su estudiante… aun intenta manejar que fue lo que paso ese día y como aún sigue cuerda después de eso tras esa charla… ya que tuvo que ir ella con un psicólogo por un mes-El hermano de Master Hand… eso es lo único que necesitas como para hacer que se convierta en Nigthmare Moon, además eso fue eliminado de los archivos históricos de Equestria-

-¿cómo…?-dijo Spike solo para que Sunset Shimmer apuntara a la pelirosa que saco de su cabello de la nada un peluche en forma de cocodrilo y lo abrazara-Pinkie… es el ejemplo perfecto del hermano de Master-

-Santa madre de Celestia-dijeron con ojos enormes y la boca bien abierta ambos que provenían de la tierra de los ponies al descubrí que tan loco es el hermano de la mano jefe… casi más o exactamente igual que la portadora del elemento de la risa, el autobús se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión y las puertas se abrieron, una vez que se bajaron, las chicas se quedaron juntas, mientras Twilight hablaba-Ok, estamos donde tenemos que estar. ¿Y ahora qué?-

"Primero, tenemos que buscar a la persona que me contacto, y no se preocupen, permiten mascotas-Rarity dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza del Spike del mundo humano

-Entonces empecemos-Applejack dijo, mientras las Rainbooms comenzaban a caminar, mientras fuera de la mansión a unas cuantas cuadras, las Dazzlings llegaron caminado todas golpeadas y heridas, mayormente Adagio con humo en la cabeza, Aria con múltiples espinas en todo el cuerpo y Sonata con una cobra en la cabeza y con piezas metálicas incrustadas en toda la cara

-Finalmente-comenzó Adagio cansada y adolorida del viaje de manera infraganti-Si las seguimos, podemos encontrar más pistas de Hades y esos tres en la mansi…-pero justo en ese momento la líder de las sirenas solo sintió que piso algo para que resultara ser un rastrillo jardinero y le diera de lleno a la cara para hacer un gruñido leve, solo para que las otras se rieran de su humillante momento que curiosamente había demasiados rastrillos jardineros en la calle siendo levantados por una persona, lo cual duro como unos 10 a 15 minutos debido a que estaba tan cansada y olvido sentir cualquier tipo de dolor y se sentó junto a las otras en medio de la calle-saben que, olvídenlo quiero toman un descanso aquí y nada en el mundo me va a…-

Pero para el infortunio de las Dazzlings estas vieron como una banda marcial comenzó a pasar justo por encima de las tres sirenas, solo para ver como pasaban desfilando unos Mamoswine pasaban por encima de ellas ahora además de que tenían mantas (y sus gritos de dolor aumentaban) que decían “CIUDAD SMASH” “PRESENTA” “EN VIVO” “AL ÚNICO” “E INIGUALABLE” “DOCTOR ROTA”

Después de eso, solo se ve como el ultimo Mamoswine le pisa la cabeza a Adagio de manera humorística y sonaba como muñeco chillón (no se preocupen esto es un fic, si pasa en la vida real… ya saben lo que pasa en realidad) mientras las otras tenían menos heridas-bueno, es oficial, esta ciudad nos dio su amor como bienvenida-dijo Aria sarcásticamente

Sonata miró un artículo de periódico en el suelo y vio un anuncio de la boda en la mansión smash, pero…-Ooh, pizza, mi comida favorita en este mundo, solo superada por los tacos-sonrió solo para que recibiera un golpe al rostro con uno de los rastrillos dejándola inconsciente al mero estilo de padre de familia-¡TE PI%&E ODIO SONATA! Dame eso… “toda la ciudad Smash está cordialmente invitada a la boda/ejecución de Dark Pit y la princesa de Nohr: Corrin, en la mansión smash, atentamente: el alcalde Nappa. Posdata: nos obligaron porque si no, nos dan cuello… camisetas gratis también ¡YAY!”-

-con solo notar esa invitación, el alcalde es un tarado-dijo Aria dando a entender que el alcalde de ciudad smash es un completo idiota-¿y porque será eso de boda/ejecución?-

-porque si Ptooey no acepta toda la mansión será ejecutada por el rey Garon-dijo una voz revelando detrás de las Dazzlings al mismísimo Hades el cual estaba tomando un coctel estilo manhattan pero con un gusano verde en su lugar-otra cosa buena entrada Dazzlings-

-¡Lord Hades!-

-bueno como estamos todos es hora de ponerlos al día-dijo Hades quien de un chasquido de sus dedos trajo al Equipo Rocket y a la Banda de Pilaf el cual en eso de su frente la insignia del inframundo se mostró y dijo-otra cosa esto les causara mareos-

_[Canción de Fondo: Black’s Frustration por PokeMixr92]_

-¿qué es…?-dijeron todos (además de Sonata ya despierta) el cual de la frente del gobernante del infierno del universo cuatro, el rayo se dividió en nueve y se conectó en las cabezas de ellos a lo que sus ojos se pusieron blancos revelando a ellos todo lo ocurrido en el universo cuatro, la segunda invasión Subespacial, y más aún… todo lo ocurrido en el universo siete después de eso, todos se agarraron las cabezas y empezaron a respirar agitadamente

-no puede ser… ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?!-Dijo Adagio horrorizada lo cual James respondió-se parecía cuando estuvimos en esa dimensión loca de Giratina-

-todo eso… es lo ocurrido hace unos meses-dijo Hades cruzado de brazos-y no voy a mentir, ahora que solo hay dos miembros del universo siete aquí, ya que la mayoría están ocupados con otra cosa-

-te refieres a Gohan y a Cell-respondió Sonata a lo que detrás de ella apareció uno de los pokemones de Jessie-¡Wobbuffet!-

-exactamente, ahora que saben todo es hora de poner nuestro plan en acción-tras chasquear los dedos, Hades y su nuevos secuaces desaparecieron mientras dos personas encapuchada vieron lo ocurrido lo cual vieron la mansión smash para después moverse rápidamente casi al mero estilo de los guerreros z

En la mansión, los smashers vieron como ese autobús arribo justo en la entrada, para algunos se les hizo curioso, pero para cierto piloto…-díganme que no son ellas-

-¡HOLA FALCO!-grito Pinkie saludando al ave antropomórfica lo cual este dijo-son ellas, me iré a México espacial por todo el capítulo-

-disculpen, pero ¿alguien se llama Reflet?-pregunto Rarity a lo que la estratega dijo-esa soy yo, verán necesito una mano con una pequeña…-

-están preparando una boda para Corrin, la princesa de Nohr y que es un hibrido dragón humano, quien fue forzada a casarse con Pitto ya que ellos se “acercaron” de más, pero si no se casan para hoy, el rey Garon lo considera como traición y los dos serán ejecutados en el acto junto a toda la mansión, al igual que nosotras-dijo rápidamente Pinkie Pie para finalmente dar una enorme sonrisa lo cual todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que primero, ¿cómo lo supo?, segundo ¿Cuándo lo supo? Y tercero ¡¿Quién le dijo?!

-básicamente… eso es lo que pasó-dijo Master saliendo junto con Calíope, al ver a las Rainbooms, esta se preocupó y miro a todos lados para después acercársele a la mano jefe-disculpe Master, pero me retirare a checar unas cosas con el alcalde Nappa-

-está bien, nos veremos en la boda-dijo Master mientras se retiraba del recinto, pero si noto como Sunset Shimmer le dio una mirada rápida al igual que la Princesa Twilight como sabiendo que algo tramaba, ya que también ambos Spikes estaban gruñéndole, después de salir de la puerta principal, esta saco algo de su bolsillo revelando el mismo chip que Pit encontró en el universo siete que tenía la insignia de la patrulla roja- _es la última pieza que necesitaba y está en perfecto estado_ -dijo Calíope sonriendo malvadamente mirando la pieza metálica- _es hora de preparar todo para la reconstrucción de **número 16**_ -

-para los nuevos integrantes de la mansión Smash, permítanme presentarles a Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y la Princesa Twilight-dijo Master Hand presentando a todas las Rainbooms, pero curiosamente Wirzo se fijó claramente hacia Rainbow Dash, específicamente más a su cabello-¡JAJAJAJA! Bonito cabello ¿Intentando ser un payaso niña?-se rio el invocante solo para que todos los veteranos y los nuevos vieran claramente como Rainbow frunció el ceño, antes de agarrar el cuello de su cuerpo, tomándolo por sorpresa-¿Quieres saber por qué ahora parecerás una toalla rasgada amigo?-

-Realmente no-respondió, sintiéndose intimidado por la chica casi al nivel que Cia, lo cual la vaquera la quito para prevenir una pelea y decirle a Wirzo-no debiste presionar el botón “Rainbow Clown”, la última persona que le dijo así termino lisiado de por vida-

Todos los nuevos peleadores vieron como la peliarcoiris les dio una mirada de “ni lo intenten” en eso, Crazy apareció gritando-¡EL QUE TENGA ESE ALGODÓN DE AZÚCAR QUE OLÍ DESDE ADENTRO, QUE ME LO DE AHORA!-

-¡¿CRAZY HAND?!-

-¡¿Y PINKIE?!-

-¡JUNTOS!-

En eso saco la mano jefe un comunicador militar y dijo lo siguiente-¡atención todos! ¡Tenemos código de portada del álbum Beliver de Imagine Dragons! Repito ¡código de portada del álbum Beliver de Imagine Dragons!-

Y así una gigantesca cantidad de personas aparecieron desde policías, ejercito, hasta de otros universos a rodear el punto donde estaban listos para detenerlos a ambos seres hiperactivos-¡Crazy Clayton Hand y Pinkadema Diane Pie! ¡No se muevan, respiren, transpiren o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con movimiento corporal o dispararemos a matar!-dijo un general donde a ambos estaban rodeados de luces de mira lo cual Sunset los detuvo-¡no se preocupen! sé cómo entretenerlos-

Justo antes de poser hacer algo, la mano loca en su forma humana tomo la mano de la pelirroja-rubia junto con Pinkie lo cual lo siguiente fue tan difícil de explicar que…

**_ Dios… no puedo con esto, no querrán sabe lo que pasa cuando las mentes de esos dos están unidas a la vez… no he podido dormir en un mes por ellos… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! _ **

Después, solo se vio a Sunset Shimmer con un tic en el ojo y casi a punto de gritar lo cual su amiga saco un malvavisco de su cabello, y Crazy saco una tarjeta-llámanos cuando lo quieras hacer otra vez-dijo retirándose y chasqueando los dedos al igual que Pinkie lo cual Master dijo-todas sus cosas ya están en la mansión, y si, pasa a mi oficina Sunset para borrar ese momento-

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunto Twilight preocupada por el estado mental de Sunset, lo cual dijo en tono casi de perder la cordura-hay cosas que nunca, y digo NUNCA, deben de salir a la luz Twilight…-

Unas horas más tarde, los Smashers y las Rainbooms estaban todos sentados en el comedor para cenar contando todo lo ocurrido de los eventos del regreso de Tabuu, los doce universos, etcétera, pero en cambio, Dark Pit no ha tocado su comida; Él solo ha estado sentado con la cabeza hacia abajo, todavía no podía dejar de pensar en su conversación con los demás, la parte de la pérdida de su libertad fue la que realmente no le gustó, es como si él perdiera la otra cosa importante que lo hace diferente de Pit, no quería ser visto como un Pit que era manejado por otra mujer, Pero en un buen punto, Corrin no era como Palutena, pero estaba en la posición de Pit de ser controlado por atractivas mujeres, en cambio; Corrin ve lo angustiado que está su novio. Dark Pit realmente no le había dicho nada y estaba empezando a preocuparla.

_Y eso que apenas… está comenzando nuestra historia…_

* * *

 

**_Epilogo… en una realidad diferente_ **

Al igual que muchas tardes ocupadas, Black Hat… un hombre que lleva un sombrero de copa alta, con el cintado color rojo, usa un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo, su vestimenta es una larga chaqueta de color negro un poco claro, típico de los trajes de invierno, su camisa es color rojo y con una corbata color negra, sus pantalones son color azul desvanecido, tiene unos zapatos particulares de los años 60 y guantes de color negro aclarado y su piel es oscura y sus dientes son puntiagudos se encontraba en el escritorio de su oficina privada, firmando algunos papeles con su muy elegante y costoso bolígrafo, todo el papeleo solía dejárselo a Flug, quien servía siempre como secretaria, pero cabe a recalcar que esa tarde era muy ocupada. Black Hat podía permitirse hacer el papeleo referente a los clientes que más le interesaban, a aquellos a quienes les divertía observar ejercer la maldad y casi nunca fallaban, los interesantes

_[Cancion de Fondo: Crucial situation [Darkness] Dragon Ball Super Original Sountrack vol. 3]_

Ya pasaban las seis en punto cuando Black Hat se detuvo después de una firma. Se encogió de hombros y emitió un leve gruñido de descontento, había estado tranquilo varias horas en las que sus esbirros no habían entrado a su oficina para amargarle la existencia con sus penosas presencias, pero al parecer no podría estar libre de molestias por una vez

Presintió el portal abrirse segundos antes de que lo hiciera, cruzó sus brazos con antelación y observó hacia enfrente, al sitio donde pronto un portal circular obscuro hizo su aparición y un grupo de 60 personas vestidos con las mismas indumentarias cruzaron para entrar a la oficina, Black Hat les clavó una mirada muy seria al grupo, alzando una ceja al reconocer sus rostros y la dimensión de donde provenían, le sorprendía que cualquiera, fuera de sus inútiles empleados, tuviera la insensatez de llegar a perturbarlo

-¿Cómo se atreven a irrumpir así en mi oficina? Si quieres alguna consulta necesitan hacer primero una cita, si desean algún servicio o arma debes hacer una llamada antes y arreglarlo con el Dr. Flug, puedes discutir el precio con él. Ahora lárguense de mi vista, no tengo tiempo para aspirantes a villanos-dijo Black Hat tras su escritorio, agresivo por el pequeño incordio

Uno de los miembros frunció el ceño y se acomodó los anteojos no agradándole que el del sombrero se comportara tan despectivamente ante ellos, pero no iba a responder a provocaciones absurdas, con un humor peor de cómo había llegado, pero mesurado y con expresión fría e imperturbable, dieron pasos hacia el escritorio

-En efecto, señor Black Hat, hice mi llamada con antelación el mes pasado y recibí el pedido en tiempo justo, pero… parece que hay un problema-el líder del grupo colocó sobre el escritorio una caja colorida, era el Kit Mi Villanía (¿recuerdan Mi Alegría?) de Black Hat Organization para villanos de corta edad el cual fijó su vista en Black Hat-creo que usted me subestima…-

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Un premio o una cena gratis a Daily Queen?-

Uno de ellos iba a responder solo para ser callado con un puñetazo a su rostro lo cual continuo-Por ahora deseo comprobar si los rumores que han llegado hasta mis dimensión son correctas-

Con un chasquido de dedos, una docena de portales se abrieron por toda la habitación, de ella emergieron soldados armados, todos con el mismo uniforme negro, de diferentes razas alienígenas, como si fueran todos un clon del otro, así que lo estaba atacando con un grupo de patrulleros del tiempo desechables.

Sin duda ni esfuerzo, Black Hat dejó crecer de su demoníaco cuerpo extremidades que atravesaron a sus enemigos como espinas, mutilándolos y dejando cadáveres sangrientos por todo el suelo, todo poco antes de que ellos dieran el primer golpe, había sido rápido

-¿Lo comprobaste ahora, cuatro ojos?-habló el maligno con voz bestial, con silueta y mirada infernal, volviendo lentamente su cuerpo a su forma habitual

-Sí-respondió el joven, sonriendo-es el Gran señor **Black Hat** que conozco-

-Sé muy bien quién eres Zamasu al igual que el resto de ustedes-dijo Black Hat ya con su apariencia formal, limpiándose las manos sangrientas con una servilleta y después acomodándose la corbata; Detestaba ensuciarse, pero debía dar una lección al antiguo supremo Kaioshin que lo había desafiado, pero ese permanecía ahí en pie, inerte y complacido-Un Zamasu, y no cualquier Zamasu, sino el que apodan vulgarmente como "Gohan Black", y el reciente líder de la patrulla del Tiempo y Dictador de la ciudad Toki Toki. ¿Creíste que podrías enfrentarme con tu pobre armada?-

-No vine aquí buscando guerra, señor Black Hat-habló de forma monótona y calmada-Somos de realidades diferentes, su dimensión no me interesa, además sé que me encuentro en desventaja, sólo vine aquí para que me reconozca y podamos hacer un buen acuerdo de negocios-con un manotazo fuerte, golpeó el Kit Mi Villanía y lo mandó a volar hasta que cayó sobre la cabeza de un patrullero muerto y le disparo hasta hacerlo cenizas-¡No soy un chiste para usted!-

-De verdad no has aprendido a temerme, ¿no es así, recuerdas a mi versión de tu dimensión?-hizo una gran sonrisa burlona, no tomando en serio al líder de la patrulla del tiempo-¿Mr. Popo?-la sonrisa de Gohan Black creció irónicamente-hasta los Uganda Knuckles son más molestos que usted… sin ofender-

-¡¿Qué dijiste, sabandija insolente?!-Black Hat clavo sus garras en el traje del Gohan falso y lo levantó del suelo, casi subiéndolo al escritorio, lo miró con una fiereza asesina e infernal, pero Gohan Black no se inmutaba, no se alteraba ante el salvajismo del maligno, sabía que tenía todas para perder y ni aun así se vislumbraba en él ni un gramo de miedo

-¿Crees que haré negocios con un mequetrefe como tú? Ni siquiera eres relevante en las vidas de ellos que de verdad valen algo en tu multiverso, debería poner fin a tu mísera existencia antes del torneo de Poder-

-así que ya lo sabe, me impresiona su nivel de inteligencia, señor Black Hat, después de todo somos simples mortales bajo el juguete de un par de niños como Zenosama-le volvió a sonreír, con mirada maliciosa y su voz pedante y calculadora

Con un zarpazo Black Hat tomó el rostro de Gohan Black con una de sus garras, con inmensurables ganas de despedazarle la cara, y aunque esta vez la expresión del Gohan falso fue de una seriedad hastiada, esos ojos seguían retándolo, muy valiente era el hibrido saiyajin, por algo era uno de sus favoritos, Black Hat dio un vistazo a la docena de hombres muertos y después volvió su vista hacia este, una gran y maldita sonrisa se vio en el rostro del maligno-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-carcajeó, soltándolo-¡Eres capaz de llegar tan lejos sólo para que te reconozca como un verdadero villano! ¡Aplaudo tu maldad por eso!-

Ahora lo entendía; Todo esto había sido para probar que es apto, que no vacilaba al sacrificar a sus subordinados, que no daba paso en falso y tenía todo calculado, aunque sus otros yos estaban dudando, teniendo miedo y sentirse intimidados por ellos aunque los otros tres que estaban cerca de él, estaban calmados, tal parece ser que son sus versionas más cercanas a su maldad y frialdad, por un momento había creído que él era un suicida, hubiera sido una gran decepción.

_[Cancion de Fondo: Unknown Enemy [Darkness] Dragon Ball Super Original Sountrack vol. 3]_

Black Hat sacó del cajón una carpeta, la abrió y la dejó sobre el escritorio a la vista de Gohan Black y los smashers Black, eran sus expedientes-He estado al pendiente de sus fechorías desde hace un tiempo-explicó con buen humor-Asesinato en masa, expertos en robótica y genética dimensional, carismático y manipulador, diriges tu propio imperio como dictador, pero haces creer a tus súbditos que eres un gobernante listo, generoso y justo al igual que ese cabeza de alcornoque de Goku y si alguien se te opone ¡Lo asesinas como lo hiciste con esos villanos de tercera en el nido del tiempo!-dio un golpe a la mesa con su puño, enorgullecido

-Fechorías no es la palabra que yo usaría, lo llamo…-dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata roja y el traje que se había arrugado a causa de los corajes de Black Hat-¿Cómo se llamaba esa acción que hicieron los cristianos y los humanos del universo uno Señor Black Hat?-

Fue en eso que creo una sonrisa maquiavélica y lo que dijo fue-¿”Mantener la paz”?-

-exacto, he llegado lejos para ser un Zamasu-menciono mirando con orgullo su trabajo a lo que Black Hat continuo-Desearía que más villanos como tú contrataran los servicios de Black Hat Organization, debo confesar que envío el Kit Mi Villanía para burlarme de algunos villanos que se creen superiores y terminan siendo incompetentes, como ese Zamasu que erradico toda la vida en el multiverso o pidió inmortalidad ¿quién en su sano juicio querrá dominar una realidad sin nada o vivir para siempre? hasta yo mismo pienso que alguien debe recordar mi legado, volviendo al punto, ninguno había tenido el valor de venir a reclamarme hasta ahora, será un placer hacer negocios contigo, tengo altas expectativas, pero me pregunto, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto? ¿Cuál es la meta final de tus perversos planes? ¿Acaso el plan Cero Mortales no resulto como esperabas?-

-Esos son mis asuntos-desvió la mirada mientras un Shamoshiano le traía una taza de té-Necesitaré de su armamento, una máquina de gravedad aumentada al infinito y la cabeza de Quetzalcóatl para dispararle al futuro y al anterior presidente de México del universo 1 por diversión… aunque haría un bien público accidentalmente… no quiero que las cosas en el nido del tiempo se salgan de control, usted sabe, como prevención… y por **el traidor** de este tiempo más dos niños que viajaron al presente además de aquel que tiene el cuerpo de Goku que logró escapar, también será eliminado… y peor aún, esas odiosas portadoras de de los elementos de la armonía-

-esa cochina teoría multiverso me tiene fastidiado…-habló con malicia y saco su teléfono y grabo algo-nota para mí mismo: forzar a Flug a apagar el sistema de seguridad 666 veces, supongo que tienes cómo pagar todo eso, ¿no es así?-Dark Pit Black, Reflet Black y Corrin Black colocaron seis maletines sobre el escritorio, los abrieron para revelar toneladas de billetes de diferentes universos y muchas joyas preciosas, lo cual Black Hat sonrió malignamente-Saben que eso no será suficiente, entreguen sus almas y fidelidad a mí y a Black Hat Organization-Black Hat extendió su mano hacia Gohan Black-Si es que acaso tienes un alma dentro de ese cascara vacía que llamas… cuerpo-

-Me alegra que lleguemos a un acuerdo-dijo y estrechó la mano de Black Hat, impasible como se había mantenido, y aunque ambos se sonreían con respeto, no dejaba de sentirse como si fueran a atacar al otro

-Y más te vale que tengas cómo limpiar este chiquero, ya comienza a apestar-dijo, irritado, señalando a los cuerpos sangrientos de los cuerpos en el suelo-y más aún la alfombra… ¡se va a hacer chiclosa después! No tienes ni idea de lo que cobran en la tintorería-

-No hay problema-se abrieron un par de portales en los que entraron algunos primidos y seres del Subespacio que comenzaron a levantar los cadáveres y limpiar la sangre, todos muy callados y obedientes-Lo tenía previsto… ¿sin almidón para la alfombra?-

-De verdad que estoy impresionado-elogió Black Hat para después ver al primido que se llevó la alfombra-por cierto, Demencia se orino hace unas horas-

El primido solo puso una cara de asco y el agarro con una bolsa y metió la alfombra para retirarse-¿Podemos proceder a hacer el papeleo?-contestó Gohan Black con orgullo, hicieron el papeleo correspondiente mientras la habitación era limpiada volvieron a estrechar sus manos como socios después de que terminó la última firma, este se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volver a su realidad, uno de los smashers Black abrió el portal para su líder

Conociendo Black Hat cientos de villanos mediocres que para lo único que servían era para payasadas y dar vergüenza, Gohan Black resultaba en cambio uno de sus clientes que mayor interés le provocaba; Siempre inteligente, siempre táctico y frío, un ser sin corazón a la hora de matar a sus opositores y estorbos… un líder nato por naturaleza

El Zamasu original y más aún, Goku Black, eran seres renegados que ni siquiera les naciera respetarlo con su sola presencia, esto no hacía más que enfurecerlo por ser demasiados orgullosos y vanidosos-Sigo sin tolerar que no me tengas miedo, pero recuerda…-habló el maligno, haciendo que Gohan Black detuviera su andar hacia el portal. Black Hat mostró sus colmillos y lo fulminó con su mirada perversa-Te enseñaré a temerme, sabandija y recuerda que si el universo siete es derrotado ¡SERÁN BORRADOS!-

Gohan Black sonrió con desdén-Será divertido que lo intente y sabemos que ganaran **, el torneo está arreglado para que ellos ganen** … pero recuerde también, esta es una realidad reescrita por lo que pueden cambiar los eventos-el saiyajin continuó dando pasos sin titubear y antes de adentrarse al portal agregó-me mantendré en contacto, señor Black Hat, por si requiero algún otro servicio de su organización-

El portal se cerró y finalmente se habían largado dejando a Black Hat solo a lo que dijo-y tienes razón, esos tontos del universo siete **_NO_** ganaran… ni mucho menos con… el **_Ultra Instinto_** ¡Mwa Ja, ja, ja, ja!-

* * *

 

**_[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]_ **


	2. Deux Ex Angelus

**_ Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia… _ **

* * *

 

**_Guía principal:_ **

**_“_** _smash **”** \- _pensamientos _._ “SMASH” _-_ Grito _._ “Smash”-Nail y Kamisama “ **smash** ”- narración **_“Smash”_** \- Narrador

* * *

 

**_[Musica de Fondo: Limit Break X Suvivor (Orchestal) por PokeMixr92]_ **

**_Voz de Dark Pit:_ **

**_El siguiente Fanfic Crossover_ ** **_es una parodia_ ** **_._ **

**_Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros._ ** **_Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros. 5 y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_ **

**_Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /_ ** **_Koei Tecmo Holdings_ ** **_Co., LTD_ ** **_/ Team Ninja /Omega Force_ ** **_/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua_ ** **_/ Hasbro/_ ** **_Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust._ **

**_Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._ **

* * *

 

**_Guarida de Hades, Inframundo Universo 4, hora 4:18 pm_ **

* * *

 

El inframundo del universo 4 es el lugar donde todas las almas de aquellos perecen tras causar sufrimiento… pero como ya sabemos cómo es ese lugar nos enfocamos en el palacio de Hades donde sonara extraño se escucha la canción del Dr. Evil (Malito aquí en Latinoamérica) y estúpidamente Hades hace la misma pose del villano de película hasta que dice-¿qué les parece mi fanservice innecesario?-

_[Musica de Fondo: Freeza’s Chosen Ones Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Mientras el líder supremo del inframundo rompía la cuarta pared, se ve alrededor de una mesa circular con toda la imagen de toda ciudad Smash como si fuera un holograma a las Dazzlings haciendo diferentes cosas como Adagio mirar aburrida hacia el mapa, Aria checar su celular, Sonata en su laptop, al equipo Rocket que llevaba su indumentaria negra cuando obtuvieron su acenso en la región Unova además de todos sus pokemones desde que comenzaron, a la banda de Pilaf que ahora estaban ya regresados a su edad normal (cuando Goku los conoció más para ser exacto) y finalmente en el lado contrario se encuentran dos personas, además de Hewdraw, que por lo visto fue resucitado por Hades, una de ellas es una hermosa joven mujer luciendo una coleta larga y azul, ojos rosados y sombra de ojos, y un anillo de oro para decorar su cabello de la misma manera que su forma anterior, viste un corsé azul claro y morado, con medias y mangas para que coincida y el otro se asemeja a un genio con piel verde, ojos rojos hinchados y una gran boca de labios azules, con un único colmillo que sobresale de la lado derecho y tiene una gema angular roja incrustada en el estómago, con grietas que se ramifican en la piel circundante, también tiene una nariz corta y rechoncha, en su cabello rubio tiene un adorno de cráneo atado además de usar una bufanda de color magenta y un par de pantalones grandes, amarillos y rojos a rayas. Además, la armadura en sus hombros parece estar cubierta con varias estructuras en forma de ramas que tienen joyas colgando de ellas; estos dos son los dioses de la calamidad y el de la muerte: **Pandora y Thanatos**

-bueno dejemos eso y vayamos directo a lo que he planeado por estos meses…-

Pero, Sonata que está navegando por Internet por aburrimiento, descubre algo que llama su atención y la hace reír para después mostrárselo a Aria y a James lo cual se empezaron a reír

-como verán, nuestro querido clon gótico de Pitty Pat será obligado a casarse o lo decapitaran por “Garon” para ser exacto…-

Luego lo envió por mensaje privado al teléfono celular de Thanatos, y también descubrió que esto es divertido

-por lo que necesitare de sus artimañas de cómo hacer caos para…-

Luego escribe lo que ellos encuentran tan divertido para la notebook de Mai quien expresa incredulidad e hilaridad al ver lo que casi todos vieron y le muestra a Adagio-¡¿ES NETA?!-

-emm… ¿qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Hades curioso y rascándose la barbilla-¿acaso es Franco Escamilla humillando a alguien de su mesa reñoña otra vez?-

-si usted insiste…-Sonata envía lo que encontró en su computadora a la televisión del salón de reuniones, lo cual revela un video que muestra a un Hades adolescente parado en un escenario con un micrófono, usando ropa ridícula de los 80 y tiene su cabello rubio y largo y detrás de este hay un letrero de neón que dice "Hexxdes Luthor"-¡Bienvenido al Show de talentos de la preparatoria de dioses Exodus de 1986 antes de Jesucristo alias “soy un hippie racista contra alicornios”! Y mi nombre es Sexy Hexy ¡y somos **_Hexxdes Luthor_**!-

-Sonata…-dijo en tono molesto y enojado para después verlo cantar…

_Oh, baby, baby, with that ass so sweet!_

_We're the brainy studs that you're dying to meet!_

_Hexxdes Luthor!_

_Hexxdes Luthor!_

_Come on! Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis and Zaiya with that sweet poontang!_

_I wrote you a song, now shake hands and hooves with my wang!_

_Hexxdes Luthor!_

_Hexxdes Luthor!_

-¡DAME ESO PEN$%JA!-grito Hades destruyendo la computadora de la sirena dejándola triste… lo cual sin perder el ritmo, el teléfono de Reaper comienza a reproducirse con la misma melodía y este ríe avergonzado-eh… jejeje… Creo que acabo de convertirlo en mi tono de llamada… por cierto, fue Celestia quien lo subió a God Tube hace tiempo-

-no me sorprende que la llamen **Trollestia** desde ese día-dijo pensativo y a la ves admirado tras lo que dijo su más fiel lacayo-¡increíble me acaba de trolear un pony!-

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Limit Break X Survivor]_

La pantalla muestra Goku en forma base a dar múltiples golpes con Jiren al tema de la canción. Los dos dan múltiples golpes por un tiempo antes de que Jiren dispare una esfera de ki a lo que Goku contraataca con un kamehameha y ambos causan una explosión y la tarjeta de título para aparecer en el fondo el escenario del torneo

~ ¡Al espacio vamos ya! Es la moda únete ven~

La tarjeta de título desaparece para mostrar una esfera de dragón antes de ser atrapada y tomada por Krilin para mostrar a Freezer en su silla, Piccolo, número 17, número 18, el maestro Roshi, a Trunks del futuro sosteniendo una esfera cada uno y miran a la pantalla.

~ En mis manos deja todo~

Muestra a Goku entrenando mientras crea dos pequeñas esferas de energía mientras tanto Milk se siente decepcionada, en eso Goten y la banda de Pilaf apareceré en la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~ Todo el tiempo quiero reír~

Muestra a Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, antes de que Trunks junto al equipo Rocket y Wobbuffet aparezca frente a la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~Confundido nunca lucir~

Muestra las esferas del dragón rodar antes de que una se volviera uno de los ojos de una mujer misteriosa que se parecen a Cia hasta que se divide en la mitad de un movimiento de ambos lados para revelar a Lana y a Cia hasta que en el medio el gran sacerdote aparece junto con Zenosama soltando una luz a la pantalla.

~No he gozado suficiente~

Muestra versiones ligeramente sombreadas de los dioses destructores de los universos 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 y 12 y al frente sonriendo malvadamente esta Hades: el dios del inframundo de la serie Kid Icarus hasta que Goku muestre una pose de pelea.

~ (Woo-hoo) Aburrido no…~

Los doce ángeles asistentes y supremos Kaioshins (incluyendo Zamasu) aparecen sombreados también y en el medio aparece Bills, Champa, Master y Crazy Hand en forma humana, Quitela, las Dazzlings, las Rainbooms y debajo aparece Cell mirando fijamente a la pantalla hasta que muestra Vegeta continuando con su entrenamiento.

~ (Woo-hoo) Ya no quiero estar~

Se muestra a Dark Pit en lo alto de la fortaleza de Viridi con los ojos cerrados antes de que los abriera ambos ojos desatando su poder y una onda eléctrica pasara y se le tornaran verdes los ojos además de su cabello volverse dorado

~Liberemos ese peso y a volar (vuela ya) ~

El Gohan joven, Cloud, Corrin, Reflet, Bayonetta, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Morgan y Kanna aparecen sombreados también y al frente se muestra a dos personas que son Kyabe y Caulifla y cambia a una ciudad en llamas revelando Gohan Black a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio de la Patrulla Roja y con lentes y a los Smashers Black tomando control de la base de los patrulleros del tiempo

~ (Woo-hoo) Un mundo mejor~

Versiones sombreadas de todos los peladores participantes del universo 11, se muestran junto a una mujer y a la izquierda se muestra a Pit con una cara seria mirando hacia Jiren

~ (Woo-hoo) Juntos construir~

Muestra a los equipos del universo 7 y 4 caminando hacia algo antes de cambiar a Dark Pit disparando desde su báculo a Corrin convirtiendo en su forma de dragón a 18 y 17 de pie y de espaldas a espalda al aura de Gohan adulto arder con sus ojos, para ver como una mujer que se parece a Broly libera su poder, así como el Trunks del futuro va al ataque con su espada mientras está en súper saiyajin antes de ver la cámara de zoom rápidamente en Jiren hacia sus ojos donde muestra a un joven que porta unos arcillos Potara negros y tiene el rostro de Gohan del pasado y los ojos de Dark Pit

~ ¡Sin temor con amor será!~

Vemos a Cloud echando a un lobo azul lejos con una patada

~ ¡Todos los muros romperé! ~

Se ve a Vegeta pelear con una especie parecida a la de Majin bu y lanza un ataque hacia el suelo

~ ¡Todas las puertas abriré! ~

Goku se muestra caminando lentamente mientras una explosión se ve al fondo hacia la cámara antes de gritar y convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin blue

~ Yo te guiaré, una vez más, ¡Y lo imposible venceré! ~

Goku carga una vez más hacia Jiren mientras que los dos comienzan a volar en el cielo mientras que intercambiaron golpes esta vez Goku que demostraba ganar la parte superior antes de que ambos golpes chochan dando ondas azules y rojas

~ Con gran valor superarás Todas tus metas pronto lograrás ~

Goku grita hacia el cielo mientras un pilar de ki en color rojo se dispara hacia el cielo. Una silueta de Goku aparece dentro del pilar mostrando un sonrisa poco antes de que salte a pelear en forma base hacía en la pantalla

~ Y gritarás: ¡Qué fácil es! ¡No hay imposibles para mí! ~

Goku sigue peleando con Jiren mientras que en su batalla desgarrando trozos de tierra como lucharon en el cielo antes de que la pantalla parpadea.

~ Juntos con Dragón Smashers ~

Goku aterriza delante de todos los smashers, sus amigos como muestran una X brillante en el fondo

~ ¡Zenosama se impresionará! ~

* * *

 

**_Dragón Smashers Melee._ **

**Capítulo 1: Hasta que un fatídico despertar nos separe**

**Deus Ex Angelus**

**Parte dos**

**Saga de supervivencia universal (versión del universo 4)**

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Unfamiliar Work Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como se planearon, ya que cuando se les conto a las Rainbooms lo sucedido entre los doce universos, los dioses de la destrucción, el torneo Smash, la segunda invasión Subespacial y el regreso de Tabuu, técnicamente… no lo tomaron bien, con excepción de Pinkie Pie que de alguna otra forma estaba tranquila… como si ya supiera todo lo sucedido

-duh, claro que se lo que paso tontito, después de todo, vi toda la serie desde que salió, incluyendo los que están leyendo este fic-dijo Pinkie hacia el cielo… **_oh por favor… ¡NADA DE SPOILERS Y ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED PINKIE!_**

-Okie doki lokie-dijo saltando felizmente hacia la cocina para hacer un refrigerio para todos

-creo que no fue buena idea decirles del torneo de Zenosama que dará pronto-dijo Mario quien veía a todas de diferentes maneras como si tuvieran una **crisis mental** ( **LA MAYOR RAZÓN DE PORQUE ESTÁN INCLUIDAS EN ESTE FIC** ), Applejack estaba rascándose la cabeza desesperadamente, Rainbow Dash en posición fetal y temblando, Fluttershy abrazaba desesperada a Pikachu que termino dándole una descarga, Sunset Shimmer y la Twilight Sparkle de anteojos estaban hiperventilando, pero con la Princesa de la amistad… ¿cómo decirlo?-Está bien… Todo estará bien, el universo no terminara hoy ¡Pero terminará pronto!-dijo la princesa Twilight en posición fetal y acariciando su cabello para luego levantarse y dar un gruñido desesperado y terminar viéndose al espejo-¡Todo habrá terminado! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Esto es MÁS ALLÁ de un problema de amistad! ¡ES UN PROBLEMA UNIVERSAL! No no no… ¡Eres capaz de enfrentar las peores cosas! ¿recuerdas todo lo sucedido en Ponyville? esto es solo la ¡CULPA DE UN HOMBRE DE CABEZA HUECA! Tú Puedes hacerlo-

-no otra vez-dijo Spike que aparentemente hablo (pero como estamos en la mansión smash, a casi todos no les sorprendió ver a un perro parlante) lo cual Zelda pregunto-¿esto paso una vez?-

-no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo-dijo Sunset mientras veía como su amiga veía su reflejo y actuaba como cierto personaje de “el señor de los anillos”-¡Oh! Pero, ¿y si no puedo?-dijo el reflejo de Twilight triste solo para que esta actuara diferente-¡Tú puedes! Solo tienes que controlarte, Tienes. Que. Controlarte.-

-¿Estás… estás bien Princesa?-dijo Luigi asustado mientras le pasaba la mano en su cara pero en eso escucho algo, y de la nada sus alas de alicornio y orejas de pony salieron, para después ver hacia donde unos guardias de Nohr estaban platicando (eso si con un tic en la oreja izquierda) cambiaron en la imaginación de la pelimorada a que se estaban burlando de ella, hasta que en eso volteo a ver al plomero verde con todo su cabello desmarañado y dando una sonrisa casi del de una psicópata-Eeheeheehee… estoy bien-

-bueno… eso es nuevo y…-dijo Marth sorprendido pero en eso vio a Rarity con un exagerado vestido mesclado de casi todo lo que veía-¿Uh? ¿Qué llevas puesto?-

-¡MIS EMOCIONES CARIÑO! ¡Stress Couture!-

-genial, otra reina del drama, nos venos hasta el segundo capítulo-refunfuño Falco teniendo listo las maletas y saliendo de la mansión, pero luego todos sin pensarlo dieron un paso atrás al ver como la princesa de la amistad literalmente perdió la cordura (ya que es lo primero que muere en la mansión) mientras Luigi solo quedo petrificado del miedo lo cual Mario lo tomo y lo acerco al resto pero ahora, la Princesa Twilight “la loca” Sparkle se dirigió hacia Sunset-vine por lo que me pertenece…-

-¿porque…?-pregunto Sunset con miedo ya que aparentemente estaba en un estado delirante-mi corona… yo… necesito… esa corona. Dámela Sunset. La que tomaste… para sellarlo de nuevo…-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Y a quien vas a sellar?-pregunto Sunset solo para ver a lado de ella una ilusión hecha por su cabeza que tenía la cabeza de un caballo, tiene una cornamenta de venado a la derecha, un cuerno de cabra azul a la izquierda, un colmillo largo, pupilas de diferentes tamaños, una lengua de serpiente, una barba de cabra y cejas blancas y pobladas. Tiene el brazo derecho de un león, la garra izquierda de un águila, la pierna derecha de un lagarto y la pierna izquierda de una cabra. Además, tiene el ala derecha de un murciélago, el ala izquierda de un pegaso, la melena de un caballo y una cola de serpiente con forma de dragón con un penacho de cola blanca, el cual hablo-Creo que tu crisis mental finalmente te arruinó la cabeza ¿no es así Twilight?-

-¡CÁLLATE ILUSIÓN DE **DISCORD**!-grito Twilight hacia donde se suponía que estaba el señor del caos lo cual Palutena pregunto-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS! ¡TAMBIÉN USTEDES CHICAS! Y ESPECIALMENTE TÚ, DISCORD!-

-Eeeeey-dijo Discord haciendo parodia de un personaje de los años 70 llamado Fonzie con cabello hacia atrás y chaqueta de cuero, lo cual desapareció dejando a Sunset Shimmer confundida de mas-¿Con quién estás hablando?-

-¡Mi corona ahora! por favor-

-Mmm, realmente… está en Equestria, si recuerdas bien tras lo sucedido cuando fuiste la primera vez ¿recuerdas?-dijo Fluttershy intentando calmar a Twilight, pero solo vieron como un vaso sanguíneo irrumpe en el ojo derecho de ella haciendo que se vuelva rojo-No…-

-Bueno… ahí va la cordura que dejó-dijo Wirzo riendo nerviosamente mientras veían como su ojo derecho comienza a gotear sangre y hablaba más terroríficamente-Noo…-

-Uh… Twilight-dijo asustada la pelirrojarubia y Twilight lentamente comienza a acercarse a ella ya que ahora ambos ojos ahora están completamente rojos-Noooo…-

Antes de poder acercársele, Master Hand logra detenerla tras chasquear sus dedos y recobrarle su mentalidad-Muy bien, estás de vuelta, gracias por avisarme Spike-

-Huh, ¿qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?-pregunto mirando a todos lados-¿Dónde está Discord?-

-¿En Equestria?-dijo confundida la versión de Twilight del mundo humano lo cual respondió su homóloga del mundo de los ponys-¡Sí! Por supuesto está ahí… y aquí no…-dijo tras ver hacia la ventana-por ahora-

-y… ejem… ¿qué harán ahora?-pregunto Mario a lo que Sunset dijo-creo que lo mejor sería prepara la boda-

-eso es verdad, iremos por los trajes, yo creo que ya tienen todo lo necesario-verifico el plomero mientras veían a Rarity sin su crisis mental (y vestido de estrés) para después jalar a todas las chicas mientras los hombres se dirigían a rentar los esmóquines

-pero antes…-dijo Master Hand mirando ahora a Dark que se quedó mirando a todos-Dark, creo que es hora de hablar de esto-

-¿De qué?-se preguntó el ángel negro solo para que todos se cambiaran a ropas de soldado y Rainbow Dash saco un intercomunicador-Muy bien, tápense los oídos… aquí vienen ¡las armas pesadas!-

-¿Que van a hacer?-es que en eso de la nada se escuchó a la voz del anunciador de Call of Duty Black Ops 2 diciendo-¡HOSTILE PINKIE PIE DEPLOYED!-

-¿eso no es de Call of Duty?-

_[Música de fondo: The Fatso Waltz Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-Pues no me sorprende ¿has probado la cerezanga? porque yo misma la inventé. La cerezanga son cerezas molidas en una tortilla frita. Cere-zanga. Gran nombre ¿No? Pero tal vez debería llamarla Chimireza. También es bueno ¿Cual suena mejor? ¿Cerezanga o Chimireza? ¿Y si los combino? ¡Chimicerezaanga! Jajajaja ¿Cual suena más gracioso? ¡Adoro las palabras graciosas! Una de mis favoritas es "Quinoto". Esa no la inventé. ¡Trabajaría en un huerto de quinotos solo para poder decir "quinoto" todo el día! ¡Quinoto! ¡Quinoto! ¡Quinoto! Y "pepinillos". ¿Decirlo no es lo más gracioso? Pepinillos. Pepinillos. ¡Pepinillos! ¡Dilo conmigo! Pepinillo, quinoto, pepinillo, quinoto, chimicerezanga-

Durante la molesta y exageradamente larga de la portadora del elemento de la risa causando que el ángel negro ya se fastidiara-¡QUIEREN CALLARLA!-

-la única manera es que no huyas de la mansión antes de la boda…-dijo Rainbow Dash tapándole la boca a su amiga-porque haría eso-

Fue en eso que como si fuera escopeta, agarro el cabello de Pinkie y le quito la mano de la boca lo cual volvió a hablar sin parar-pepinillo, quinoto, chimicerezanga. Hablando de frijoles. ¿Has notado todo lo que va con los frijoles? Queso, tortilla, tomate, ajo, crema, perejil…-

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡No huiré! ¡Pero por favor, que se calle esa pen#$ja por favor!-grito hincado Dark Pit para que se calle Pinkie Pie, solo para que esta dijera lo siguiente-Con cerrojo y sin orrojo, un pastelillo en mi ojo-

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Ike curioso a lo que la pelirosa dijo-Una Pinkie Promesa-

-Eso suena ridículo niña…-dijo Cell rolando los ojos solo para que en instantes Pinkie Pie tomara al bioandroide de los cuernos hacia su nivel mostrando una verdadera cara molesta-Y nadie rompe una Pinkie Promesa cucaracha subdesarrollada… ¡NADIE! ¡POR SIEMPRE!-

Cell solo se quedó aterrado al ver como en instantes volvió a ser como antes saltando alegremente mientras Sunset Shimmer le dijo honestamente-no debiste presionar el botón “romper una Pinkie promesa” ahora lo saben todos-

Viendo que es lo que le esperaba el ángel negro este solo puso su mano en su ojo izquierdo como lo hizo ella-muy bien, prometo no huir de la mansión, Pinkie… Promesa-

_[Música de fondo: Under the Blue Sky Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Las chicas estaban en el vestidor, Rarity entró al vestidor con un montón de vestidos para todas las chicas que hizo ella misma para la ocasión, y obviamente era la más emocionada por la boda, por lo que estaba preparada para ella-¡Muy bien chicas! ¡He hecho vestidos para todos! ¡Siempre estoy lista cuando se trata de eventos especiales para mis amigos! Corrin, pensé que el blanco y el dorado serían perfectos para ti a pesar de que tus colores consisten en tu cabello y armadura ¿qué piensas?-

-Se ve muy bien, lo probaré y veré cómo se ve-dijo Corrin mientras toma el vestido y se va detrás de las cortinas, todas las chicas obtuvieron sus vestidos y cada uno se fue a un lugar diferente, Bayonetta se quedó quieta, sin parecer interesada en probar su vestido.

-¿Bayonetta? ¿Verdad? ¿No te vas a probar tu vestido?-la fashionista preguntó viendo a la bruja umbra cruzada de brazos-No llevare puesto un vestido, especialmente blanco, el blanco no es mi color, si me vas a dar un vestido, será mejor que sea negro-

-bueno, el negro es para los funerales, a menos que estés diciendo adiós a la libertad de Dark Pit-se escuchó a Rainbow Dash gruñendo de fondo, sin embargo, eso pasó desapercibido por culpa de Palutena-Vamos, Cereza, esta es una boda para la que estamos tratando de prepararnos, no puedes ir a una boda luciendo como la zorra que eres-

Francamente esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso lo cual Bayonetta gruñó a la diosa-¡Jod#$te Diosa! ¡No me pondré un vestido!-

Palutena estaba molesta con la Bruja Umbra, lo cual decidió atacar a Bayonetta desde atrás tratando de luchar para que usara el vestido y agarró uno de los senos de Bayonetta, lo que provocó su grito (junto con las chicas, excluyendo a Rainbow Dash que estaba tomando fotos de su teléfono celular y una sonrisa de perversión… posiblemente le sirva para chantajearlas, eso y que Capitán Falcón miraba todo desde la punta del árbol que está cerca de la ventana) Uno pensaría que fue accidental, pero con Palutena, nunca sería un accidente-este es el mejor lugar de la mansión ¡YES!-dijo Falcón mirando con perversión mientras grababa la riña y comía palomitas

-debo admitir, que tienes un pecho suave para una vieja bruja como tú-bromeó la diosa aun masajeado el busto de Bayonetta-¡Quítenme las manos de encima!-eritó mientras luchaba por escapar, el agarre de Palutena fue más fuerte de lo imaginado y a pesar de todas sus luchas, estaba cayendo ante la diosa de la luz, la cual disfrutó al verla retorcerse y le dio un pellizco extra para intentar hacerla chillar…. No funcionó exactamente, pero estaba cerca, Palutena estaba contenta de que hubiera un espejo cerca, podía ver claramente que la Bruja Umbra estaba sonrojada por su cercanía no deseada

- _Voy a guardar esta información para más tarde_ -pensó sombríamente Palutena, a pesar de estar actuando como una zorra en lugar de una divinidad, realmente le gusta cuando los demás muestran su lado suave… incluso si ellos son malvados o no

Pinkie se rio de las dos mujeres peleando-Saben, ustedes dos serian buenas amigas si me preguntan, como Rainbow Dash y Applejack-

Bayonetta y Palutena dejaron de pelear y la miraron lo suficiente como para igualar a las dos últimas que decían al mismo tiempo-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!-

-Rarity, creo que no deberías dejar que todas usemos ropa blanca, no queremos eclipsar a la novia-Sunset le recordó mientras miraba a la diosa de la luz-Aunque, sé que a algunos de nosotros nos gustaría ser el centro de atención… y actuando así, es suficiente para revelar por qué la princesa Celestia vivió en la secundaria de futuros dioses cuando volví a Equestria-

-Estás imaginando cosas Sunshim-tarareaba Palutena cuando finalmente le quitó las manos de Bayonetta, la cual no se dio cuenta de que dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio de que Palutena la iba a dejar en paz, Sin embargo…

-Juzgaremos eso-Rarity dijo mientras miraba hacia Bayonetta-si el blanco no funciona, tu única opción es el morado, Sin embargo… di ese color para Twilight y violeta para Reflet… por lo que no tendrás suerte en ningún lado-

Bayonetta se quejaba de lo injusta que era la fashionista en que no se le daba una elección, ella todavía no la iba a probar, incluso si le compraba el vestido blanco, mientras tanto, Palutena iba a obtener un hermoso blanco junto con Sunset, pero en su caso con tonos dorados y rojos, y ella tenía el color que no le sentaba bien

- _Esto es para la niña dragón… si no somos decapitados por esa cascara que se hace llamar un rey_ -Bayonetta gimió para sí misma, revelando que ella es otra que sabe que Garon no es lo que aparenta

_[Música de fondo: Like that Cloud Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Hablando de Corrin, la princesa de Nohr salió de detrás de las cortinas con su vestido de novia, todas las chicas salieron a ver a la manakete y quedaron hipnotizadas por lo hermosa que se veía.

-¿Me veo bien?-preguntó nerviosamente Corrin

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Corrin ¡te ves increíble! Puedo imaginarte caminando por el pasillo ahora, todos tus amigos y familiares te miran tomando fotos admirándote ¡Dark Pit estaría absolutamente mudo si te viera!-Peach chilló de emoción

- _Esa es mi gran pregunta, ¿cómo lo tomará el?-_ Sunset pensó después de lo mal que afecto a Dark Pit sobre la boda a lo que Corrin se sonrojó-¿R-Realmente lo crees? ¡Gracias! En realidad, gracias a todos por su ayuda, no esperaba que todas estuviesen tan comprometidas con esto tan fácilmente, estoy realmente agradecido-

Rainbow Dash envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Corrin-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos Corrin, esto es muy importante para ti, y no te dejaríamos manejarlo por tu cuenta-

Corrin sintió que iba a llorar, ella sí tenía un grupo de amigos que realmente la querían, incluso los que llegaron ayer, ver todas esas caras sonrientes a su alrededor solo le trajo alegría por primera vez en su vida, los Smashers y las Rainbooms ahora eran parte de su familia-Todos ustedes… tienen mi gratitud completa-

_[Música de fondo: Beerus' Tea Time Mischief Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Todos los muchachos todavía estaban en la tienda de trajes al otro lado de la calle, Marth estaba ocupado… demasiado ocupado mirándose en el espejo mientras llevaba su esmoquin-Mírate a ti mismo, apuesto como un cuadro recién pintado ¿Quién es esa belleza de pelo azul en el espejo? Oh espera, esa soy yo. Luzco fabuloso como siempre-dijo Marth mientras se acomoda su cabello-Es muy refrescante verme con esmoquin-

-Sí, Martha, es refrescante ver que no estás vestida por una vez-Ike dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

-¡Oye! Esta es una boda, tengo que quedar bien-

-Sí… Esta es la boda de Corrin, ya tendrás la de Lucina después, reina del drama-Roy bromeó solo para que se escuchara un estruendo de magnitudes tipo saiyajin llamado Vegeta-¡NO SOY UNA REINA DE DRAMA!-

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-esa era la chica malvavisco si preguntan-dijo Cell burlándose y acomodándose la corbata del  esmoquin que pidió a su medida (claro que se le veían las alas por detrás) para después la voz de Rarity se escuchara por segunda vez-¡Y NO SOY UN MALVAVISCO CELL!-

-me siento mal por el tipo que se enamore con ella y tenga que acostarse después-dijo humorísticamente el bioandroide mientras en la mansión los dos Spike solo estornudaron-¿Quién estará hablando de nosotros?-

-¿Ya tienen todos sus trajes?-pregunto Mario teniendo un esmoquin negro con su icónica gorra-Oye, ¿dónde está Pit?-

-¡Por aquí muchachos!-Pit vino hacia los chicos con un esmoquin blanco, pero todos le dieron a Pit una mirada bastante desagradable, técnicamente todos vestían de negro, mientras que Pit quería ser el blanco, lo cual Cell dijo-¡Felicidades! Acabas de volverte el inadaptado social de la boda… básicamente es el segundo trabajo de Yamcha-

-¡Pit! ¡Todos acordamos vestir de negro! ¿Por qué conseguiste un esmoquin blanco? Te ves ahora como el blanco perfecto para una bandada de palomas-preguntó Zero mirando a Pit quien este respondió-Soy un ángel blanco, Pitto se vestirá de negro, así que tiene sentido que use blanco-

Todos se quedaron mirando para después darse un palmface por esa respuesta-No importa, quédate con el traje, tenemos que regresar y comenzar a prepararnos para la boda, bien, vamos a pagar nuestros trajes por separado o…-dijo Mario tras darse la vuelta para ver que todos se fueron

-Lo siento Mario, dejamos la billetera en la mansión así que págalo por nosotros… _~ ¡adiós!~_ -fue la voz del ser perfecto escuchándose hasta que no es hizo audible al igual que los demás

-¡Jo$%se todos!-dijo Mario tirando su gorra solo para que esta rebotara como balón y regresara a su cabeza-¿Por qué siempre sucede cuando no hay nadie mirando?-

-y usted sabe que tiene que pagar esos trajes-dijo el cajero recordándole al plomero lo cual dijo-otra cosa, buen truco-

-sí lo sé-

* * *

 

**_ Advertencia: _ **

**_La siguiente transición es MUY malvada, Black Hat Organization, Fanfiction y Smashbrosarrmagedon no se hacen responsables por control mental y lavado de cerebro._ **

**_(Probablemente)_ **

* * *

 

-¿Quién ayuda a un villano en apuros? ¡Black Hat Organization!-dijo una voz donde se ve a un oso azul vestido y a un tipo con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y vestido de héroe, pero se pasa a una chica vestida con un sombrero de copa y esmoquin negro dándole de lleno en la cabeza-hemos ayudado a muchos, muchos, MUCHÍSIMOS villanos a lo largo de los años, siempre que algo malo pasa, Black Hat Organization está ahí-

-esta imponente, terrorífica y maligna organización comenzó con una pequeña y humilde instalación en: la vecindad donde se transmito e hizo “el chavo del ocho”…-se muestra un edificio en forma de sombrero con relámpagos y donde una estela oscura lo rodea pero cambia a la del chavo del ocho-¿recuerdan el otro lado de la vecindad bueno casi en la planta alta? Allí mismo fundada por **Black Hat** -

Tras cambia ahora con el tipo de la bolsa de papel y en le fondo se escucha la risa de Black Hat, el cual era el narrador-cuyo nombre inspira terror en los corazones de los héroes y que se hagan en los calzones como cuando les echan mucho chile a los tacos del mercado cuando insultas a la que está a cargo-

-nos llevan a edad…-pero en eso se traba el video dejando al equipo Rocket, la banda de Pilaf, las Dazzlings y los secuaces de Hades mirando hacia Reaper quien tenía problemas con el ordenador-genial, se está alentando la página… se trabo el maldito botón-

-Reaper-dijo hades mirando con enojo a su esbirro hasta que finalmente el video reanudo-lo que nos trae a nuestro aniversario, y les aseguraremos que continuaremos ofreciendo de todos los males desde consultas malvadas y consejos, préstamos para planes y golpes malvados, venta y compra de armamento maligno hasta exterminación de héroes, y solo por la modesta cantidad de…-

-¡TU ALMA!-dijo la chica (que suena casi igual que Pinkie Pie) que tenía un gorro en forma de lagartija lo cual todos que estaban tomando agua escupieron y gritaron-¡¿QUE?!-

-no se preocupen, no es cierto es una bromi… eso espero-

* * *

 

**_ Voz de José Lavat: _ **

**_ Black Hat Organization _ ** **_: la maldad es nuestro negocio y es bueno para los negocios._ **

* * *

 

-sabía que ese nombre se me hacía familiar-dijo Thanatos tomando una bebida recordando al ser diabólico lo cual Hades respondió-por supuesto, Black Hat era el maestro principal en el arte de la maldad en la escuela de dioses, hasta que Zenny llego y lo cambio por alguien llamado Chuck Norris… historia real; básicamente toma almas solo para obtener sus servicios a ingenuos, en mi caso es igual, pero lo hago por diversión-

-es por eso que nunca voy a tus tontas reuniones al igual que Aku-fue en eso que la pantalla se encendió y revelo una silla el cual se giró, revelando a Black Hat, que mostraba sus enervantes colmillos y mantenía los dedos de ambas manos cruzados, expectante-¡Saludos! soy Black Hat…-

-¡Como te va Blacky!-dijo Hades feliz solo para que este viera a quien contrato los servicios para que después este gritara como demonio-¡ES BLACK HAT! ¡Flug! ¿Por qué le diste a este dios con cara de pantano mis servicios? ¡Es la competencia!-

La cámara se movió hacia un sujeto escuálido, vestido con jeans, tenis rojos, una playera azul, con un dibujo de un avión estrellándose; guantes de cocina, cubriéndolo en su totalidad, una bata de laboratorio, sobre su cabeza, por alguna extraña razón, había puesto una bolsa de papel, sobre la cual puso un par de googles el tipo nuevo se veía tembloroso, intimidado por la mera presencia de Black Hat, tanto, que a duras penas si logró responder con voz temblorosa-Este… bueno, jefecito, por lo que puedo entender, Hades pidió los servicios de Black Hat Organization para causar caos-

-¿Caos? ¿Solo caos? ¡El conflicto y el caos sólo fortalecen los vínculos de amistad más que nada y tú lo sabes! ¡DEBEN ELIMINAR AL MENOS A UNA DE LAS PARTES QUE DA AFECTO, PARA QUE ESTO SEA EFECTIVO! ¡ERES PATÉTICO HADES! ¡ASÍ NO CREAS CONFLICTO!-En el escritorio de Black Hat había un cráneo de decoración. Él lo tomó, y lo abrió, revelando un botón dentro. Él apretó el botón, y en las pantallas detrás de él se vio un misil saliendo de una locación desconocida en el universo uno…-¡ASÍ ES COMO CREAS CONFLICTO!-

-note la bandera de estados unidos del universo uno… eres todo un loquillo Blacky-dijo Hades viendo el misil solo para que este gruñera pero luego vio a los secuaces de Hades y a los tres tríos de villanos-¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Tres líderes mandones, que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo darse a respetar por sus subordinados-

-¡oye!-dijeron Adagio, Jessie y Pilaf

-los elegantes que son más unos idiotas sin cerebro-

-¡OYE!-ahora respondieron Aria, James y Mai

-Y finalmente… los pen#$os que son las mascotas…-

-¡Wobbuffet!-dijo el pokemon de Jessie quien salió de su pokebola solo para que su entrenadora lo golpeara para que se metiera

-Si me preguntan, son los tríos más grandes que están ¡destinado al fracaso!-dijo dando un golpe al escritorio para después tomar varias carpetas, cada una con los nombres de los tres tríos-primero empezare con la cabeza de zanahoria, la tsundere o como se diga y la tarada, Uno: No estudiaron su terreno antes de actuar ¿recuerdan cuando conocieron a esas mocosas y a esa unicornio que se suponía que era una villana?, Dos: No eliminaron a los héroes, aun si tuvieron más de una oportunidad, Y tres: ¡No contrataron los servicios de Black Hat Organization!-

-¿y ustedes causaron estragos en Equestria? ¡Ni siquiera pudieron con unas sonsas que parecen payasos! ¡JAJAJAJA!-dijo Meowth riéndose junto al resto para que Jessie dijera lo siguiente-tal parece ser que un grupo de criaturas míticas de otra dimensión no pudieron ¡con unas adolecentes y un pony! ¡Jajajaja!-

-y ustedes…-dijo Black Hat ahora contra el equipo Rocket quien cambio a una mirada furiosa-He seguido sus pasos desde Kanto y sé que trabajaron a escondidas con el Detective Looker de la policía internacional, cubriendo las derrotas de los equipos Magma, Aqua, Galaxia, la cazadora J, Plasma y más aún del Equipo Flare ¡Y NI SIQUIERA PUDIERON CON UN MOCOSO QUE NI PUDO GANAR UNA LIGA CON ESA ARDILLA AMARILLA Y NO ES UN RATÓN! ¡Y AUN ASÍ LOS MANDAN A VOLAR! aunque hicieron un buen trabajo con la Operación Tempestad, cosa que le dije a su jefe que ese espejo estaba defectuoso-pero luego cambio a una sonrisa malvada-¿Cómo creen que reaccione Giovanni tras esta información?-

-¡no por favor! ¡Vivimos de nuestro público!-dijo James abrazando a Meowth y a Jessie a la vez-ahora entiendo porque tenía ese miedo desde un principio-

-¡Wobbuffet!-

-¿prepárense para los problemas?-dijo Pilaf riéndose a lo que Shu dijo-¿y más valen que teman? ¡DE USTEDES! *pfff* ¡JAJAJAJA!-

-y finalmente…-dijo viendo a la banda de Pilaf que se quedaron fríos con solo verlo-sé que ustedes no son patéticos tras liberar a Piccolo Daimaku y ayudar en revivir a Cia y a Tabuu, pero usar las esferas del dragón para hacerse jóvenes, pedir helado y dinero a ese adorno chino concede deseos ¡ESO PUDIERON HACERLO ROBÁNDOLO!-y con eso, Black Hat causo que unas llamas salieran detrás de él y los tres villanos torpes de Dragón Ball temblaran de miedo

-felicidades son más patéticos juntos que Sonata-dijo Adagio sonriendo al ver al trio abrazándose por el miedo provocado por Black Hat, en eso se dirigió a Hades y a sus subordinados-Siempre te dije… ¡HADES! ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTAS ALMAS O DEMONIOS EN EL INFRAMUNDO TENGAS! ¡SI ESE ANGEL Y ESA BURLA DE DIOSA SABELOTODO SON IDIOTAS Y ANDAS DÁNDOLES OPORTUNIDADES PARA CONTRAATACAR! ¡NO LO LOGRARAS NUNCA! ¡Y TE LO DIJE BILLONES DE VECES! ¡HAZLO TU MISMO!-

-bueno nadie es perfecto-dijo Hades viendo una revista (que tenia de portada a Nappa) como si le importara, para después ver al monitor-¿esta ese científico tuyo ahí aun?-

-¿pasa algo?-dijo Flug mirando hacia el Dios del inframundo-¿te llegaron los archivos médicos de Chico arroz, Pitty Pat y Ptooey que te mande junto con el pergamino del tiempo?-

-veamos-dijo checando la correspondencia hasta que consiguió un paquete que tenía la insignia del inframundo-si aquí están-

_[Música de fondo: Artificial Innocence Metal Slug Attack Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Dame eso!-dijo Black Hat tomando los archivos con aburrimiento para después cambiar cada momento a una de interés y finalmente a una sonrisa malvada y maquiavélica, en cambio el doctor Flug veía maravillado y sorprendido-¡Mwajajajaja! ¡Este plan es malvado y vil! ¡Hades finalmente piensas en algo!-

-tú lo dijiste: hazlo tú mismo-dijo malvadamente para después Black Hat quitarse el sombrero y revelar un bombín debajo del sombrero de copa-me quito el sombrero por este malvado plan, solo te falta esto-

En ese entonces, Flug saco una especie de flor morada con un ojo en el centro y tenía una extensión que teína pequeños dientes, el cual estaba en un contenedor biológico-esta es la flor **_Daltula Repulsa_** señor Hades, este sensitivo parasito puede convertir el afecto en disgusto…-

Pero luego Black Hat tomarlo del contenedor y lanzárselo al pecho de su científico loco causando que de un grito de dolor hasta que comienza a corromperlo mientras el oso se le acercaba para ayudarlo-¡al infectar el corazón de sus víctimas! ¡Como se demuestra!-

-¡No me toques gordito rechoncito!-dijo Flug quitando la pata de 5.0.5 mientras los demás estaban viendo impresionados por ese despliegue de odio-¡Tus panquecitos de miel me dan guacala de perro! ¡Y ni tendrás mi opinión de tus tontos fics de My Little Pony! ¡Es para niñas!-

Tras quitarle la flor del pecho de Flug este volvió a la normalidad quien vio como 5.0.5 corrió llorando-¡perdóname 5.0.5!-

-esta flor es perfecta para que ese ángel sea corrompido en la boda y cause esa “chispa” que está dormida despertarla de inmediato-dijo Black Hat tomando la flor y estrujándola, en cambio se ve como la chica con sombrero de lagarto la mira con deseo-¿eso es para mí?-

Una vez que se la dio a Demencia, sus ojos se volvieron verdes y empezó a reía como loca mientras parpadeaban y le salía espuma por la boca hasta que se la quitó del pecho y la lanzo hacia Black Hat quien el parasito estaba buscando algo y en un instante se pudrió-Y claro, no funciona con personas sin corazón como yo, ten en claro que la única persona que se lo puede quitar, es a sí mismo-

De repente, Demencia salió con un bate con alambre de púas lista para darle a la flor en el suelo múltiples veces-¡QUE EL PODER DE LUCIFER TE DOMINE COSA HORRIBLE!-chasqueando los dedos Black Hat hizo aparecer la flor en el lugar en el cual dijo-Tienes solo una oportunidad para que se la des a ese ángel para después corromperlo… no fallen-

Una vez que se apagó el monitor dejado a todos con la flor en el contenedor dijeron-¿y quien será el que se la dé a ese bobo de alas negra jefecito?-dijo James mirando al parasito lo cual hades la tomo-ustedes estarán en la boda, solo cambien el ramo real por este-

Y así, materializando un ramo de novia que tenía rosas blancas, puso la flor-parasito en el centro para que no se distinguiera de las otras el cual le dijo a la flor-por cierto, tienes un objetivo y es Ptooey, nadie más-

Una vez que todos se juntaron, Hades abrió el portal y se dirigieron a la mansión smash-ahora el paso 2, romper mentalmente a Ptooey más de lo que esta-

* * *

 

**_De regreso a la mansión Smash…_ **

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Party Scene Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Todos los Smashers y las Rainbooms se juntaron y comenzaron a decorar para la boda, Master Hand y Garon caminaban juntos, estaba un poco impresionado por lo bien que todos estaban trabajando juntos, y aún más que una de las chicas había sido ayudada por los animales y algunos pokemones de la mansión

-Debo decir que esto es impresionante, todo estará preparado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-dijo Garon resistiendo el impulso de llamarlo "escoria" porque se lo revelaría como un impostor ante todos, aunque algunos ya lo veían extrañado

-es la ventaja de cuando estás viviendo con un grupo de personas que te vuelven loco, hacen que las cosas se hagan mucho más rápido… a veces-dijo mientras veía como la peliarcoiris y el erizo usaban su velocidad y decoraban las mesas, pero terminaron dejándolo en mal estado, mientras Bowser piso una copa rota y grito del dolor lanzando fuego al aire cayendo directamente a los adornos lo cual se prendió en instantes causando que Red usara a su Squirttle para apagar el fuego pero termino bañando a Rarity quien de la rabia, lo golpeo con una especie de barrera hecha de diamante dejándolo en el suelo (aunque luego se disculpó)-Ojalá tuviéramos otro planificador de bodas además de Rarity, simplemente no se siente bien establecerse sin uno-

Mario se acercó a los dos tras pagar los trajes-Otro planificador de bodas ¿eh? No se preocupen, conozco a la persona adecuada para el trabajo-fue que entro en el cobertizo y en instantes Mario tenía una corbata de moño y una libreta además de un par de lentes-Mi nombre es Mario Mario, experto planificador de bodas a su servicio-

La mano jefe termino haciéndose un palmface por la petición del plomero, a pesar de ser el más responsable, se preguntaba hay algo que no sepa hacer… lo último que quería era de que fuera el sacerdote ( ** _VISION EPICA_** )

En cambio con las Rainbooms algunas estaban preparando las cosas para la música entre ellas la princesa Twilight, pero noto a Cell que estaba en una esquina parado sin moverse a lo que se acercó aunque temía lo peor que la atacara-podrías ser de gran ayuda en vez de estar parado ahí sin hacer nada Cell-

-Oh, por favor ¡no seas tan formal princesa de la amistad hecha por una compañía de juguetes que ahora los coleccionan un montón de tipos ya adultos entre los 30 años! ¡Llámame Cell perfecto!-

-Uhgg…-dijo la princesa de la amistad dando un gruñido molesto-está bien… “Cell perfecto”-

- **señor Cell perfecto** -dijo pero con tono amenazante lo cual llamo la atención de todas sus y se fueron a protegerla, lo cual esta calmo el aire turbio entre ellas y el bioandroide-no se preocupen el “señor Cell perfecto” no me hará daño, pero como una investigación acerca de ¿dónde vienes, quién eres y más aún que eres?-

-también tenía mis mismas preguntas acerca de ti-dijo Sunset mirando fríamente a Cell lo cual dijo-en realidad ¡una elección adecuada de palabras Sunset Shimmer! ¡En cuanto a dónde vengo, del universo 7! En cuanto a quién soy y que soy… jejeje… ¡déjame tejer la historia de mi origen! Sin embargo, debo prologar que se arrastra en algunos lugares, por lo que intentaré minimizar el relleno-

-Spike, toma nota de cada palabra que diga-dijo mientras le daba al perro una libreta y una pluma, lo cual respondió-entendido Twilight-

-Ahora… nuestra historia comienza como muchas historias a menudo… en lo más profundo de las montañas… con una niña que le dispara a un niño pequeño en la cara…-

-¿Qué?-dijeron todas hasta incluso Spike se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, en cambio con Pinkie saco de su cabello una cubeta de palomitas y una lata de Hetap-¡Oh! ¡Hora de los cuentos!-

En lo alto de la mansión, Dark Pit estaba mirando afuera del balcón mirando a todos los que se estaban preparando para la boda, él no estaba manejando bien las cosas, donde sea que él recorriera la mansión, se trataba de la boda, estaba empezando a perder poco a poco lo que le queda de sanidad mental

-Dark Pit, quería hablar contigo, no he tenido noticias tuyas desde la última noche, estaba preocupada-hablo Corrin quien vio como estaba el ángel negro ya que ha estado evitando el contacto con todos, ella sintió que si hablaba con alguien, simplemente explotaría de ira, todo lo que quería hacer era expresar sus frustraciones…

-No puedo hacer esto ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Todos están decidiendo mi futuro como si fuera su elección! Aunque lo es… ¡No son los que se ven obligados a casarse! ¡No he estado más que estar estresado por esto! ¡¿De qué me sirve si voy a perder mí libertad?! Sí, ¡es algo de lo que estar feliz!-

_[Música de fondo: Regret Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Corrin no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendido por eso, ¿acaso Dark Pit ve desde su punto de vista al estar casado con ella es como una especie de castigo?-¿Dark Pit? ¿No… disfrutas la idea de pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?-

Dark Pit se volteó hacia ella y vio que estaba visiblemente molesta por esa rabieta injustificada-Corrin… No estoy diciendo eso… yo solo…-

-¡¿Te has preguntado qué bien estás obteniendo de esto maldito cretino?! ¿Te sientes comprometido con el que amas no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¡¿O eso fue para poder acostarte conmigo, ser tu p&%a para que me co%$s?!-

-¡Corrin no estoy listo para el matrimonio! ¡No quiero renunciar a mi libertad! ¡Quiero vivir mi vida siguiendo mis propias reglas! ¡¿Ahora se supone que debo renunciar a eso?!-

-¿Es realmente tu libertad tan importante para ti?-dijo la manakete con tono venenoso y amenazante mientras las lágrimas comenzaban fluir por su rostro

-Es que acaso no entiendes…-

-¡Dime ahora Dark Pit! ¡¿Qué es más importante para ti?! ¡¿Ser libre y dejar que todos nosotros muramos porque nos traicionas?! ¡¿O te quedas conmigo y con los demás viviendo?!-

Dark Pit tragó saliva, su mente estaba paralizada, no fue capaz de pronunciar ningún tipo de respuesta, él estaba temblando, no sabía lo que debería hacer, y cobardemente se alejó de su novia, a lo que salió corriendo al balcón sin mirar atrás sin duda alguna fue demasiado para que Corrin cayera de rodillas llorando-Yo… pensé que me amabas… Dark Pit-

-Y resulta que, fue un extraterrestre todo el tiempo…-dijo Cell mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión (aun contando la historia de su origen) junto a las demás Rainbooms y las smashers, lo cual Linkle se quedó sorprendida-¡Wow! ¡No me esperaba eso!-

-¿Estoy en lo cierto? Entonces, dos saiyajines más aparecen un año después…-continuo el ser perfecto pero luego ve que la portadora del elemento de la risa levanto la mano apurada-Y, no Pinkie, no van a poner huevos en tu cuerpo como los Alíens de las películas de los 90-

-Y… listo-dijo mientras sacaba una libreta tachando una oración que decía “preguntarle a un alíen que si ponen huevos en tu cuerpo”, para luego Applejack preguntar-Espera amigo ¿y el hermano de Goku? ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Oh, él murió… no es de mucha relevancia-dijo sin importancia mientras Spike tachaba el nombre “Raditz” y “Yamcha” de las páginas-De todos modos, ya conocen a Nappa, pero… aparece Vegeta-

Con una pequeña risa tras recordar todo lo que le paso al príncipe de los saiyajines-¡Ajústense todas sus cinturones para ESTE personaje de dibujos animados!-

Mientras Cell seguía contando su historia, la princesa Twilight comenzó a hablar con Impa-Me alegra que al fin tendremos respuestas de Dark acerca de la boda-

-Si… Tal vez… pero le daremos el beneficio de la duda-

-No te preocupes, tiene que cumplir esa Pinkie Promesa que hizo esta mañana-respondió la pelirosa alegre, pero en eso escucharon a Corrin llorando lo cual todos fueron a ver qué fue lo que ocurrió-¿porque lloras Cory?-

-Dark Pit… *sniff* me dejo… y… ¡huyo de la mansión!-

-¡¿Qué?!-sin duda alguna eso fue inesperado y pero aun fue como una apuñalada por la espalda para el resto, Rainbow Dash frunció el ceño y pateó uno de los asientos con un gruñido-¡No puedo creer esto! ¡No puedo creer que Dark Pit nos haya condenado a todos! ¡SOLO POR SER UN ESPÍRITU LIBRE!-

-y pensé que Cooler era un cretino-dijo el androide dando su opinión acerca de lo que hizo Dark Pit

-¡Esa cobarde serpiente de cascabel de alas negras! ¡Juro que si lo encuentro! ¡No le meteré una botella! ¡Sino dos botellas de sidra tan profundas por su trasero que va a empezar a caminar de lado!-Applejack expresó su ira hacia el ángel negro pero en el caso de la fiestera, digamos que Dark acaba de no solo presionar el botón “romper una Pinkie promesa”, sino lo hizo pedazos en trozos pequeños, mientras el rostro de uno de una ira inmaculada, sus ojos eran como carbón rojo ardiendo y un vapor parecía venir de sus oídos además de que su cabello estaba de punta y digamos que su voz parecía la de un demonio-¡tU rOmPeR pInKie PrOmEsA! ¡PINKIE PIE TE ARRANCARA LA CABEZA!-

-Dios mío, cambié al infierno por esto-dijo Cell viendo como Pinkie Pie corrió a una velocidad comparada a la suya y dejando una línea de fuego por detrás, lo cual Sunset dijo-¡Rainbow Dash busca a Sonic! ¡HAY QUE AVISAR A TODOS Y QUE GARON NO LO SEPA! Luego nos cuentas el resto Cell-

-está bien, porque necesito ver que es lo que le hace ella a Pitto-dijo divertido el bioandroide

-se ve raro ese pastel… no era como en el catálogo-dijo Master viendo el pastel de bodas siendo traído por unos (mal disfrazados con bigote postizo) pasteleros, que en realidad son las Dazzlings, la banda de Pilaf, los secuaces de Hades y el equipo Rocket-pónganlo por donde está el ramo de rosas y los regalos-

-si usted dice rana, yo salto mi valedor-dijo “el pastelero” que era James con tono chilango para después cambiar el ramo por el que tenía el parasito el cual pestañeo para buscar su objetivo-ahora si mi flor de cempasúchil, si ves al pollo negro, te lo echas como a los rayados del monterrey en la final del 2017-

Justo en eso, los demás se reunieron trayendo lo demás que era un enorme regalo del tamaño de una casa, mientras Pilaf se frotaba las manos-debo admitir que este pequeño regalo será perfecto en caso de que las cosas salgan mal-

-lo dudo-dijo Sonata mirando el regalo con deseo-¡ya quiero usar esa belleza contra ellos!-

-quien diría que esa cosa provino de una armada de humanos que quería conquistar el mundo más de varias veces-dijo Pandora mirando también el regalo-y con las modificaciones de que le hizo Black Hat Organization ¡será aún más sencillo!-

Justo en eso, vieron pasar a Pinkie Pie corriendo como demonio hasta empezar a buscar algo o a alguien, incluso ridículamente e imposible de encontrar lógica alguna, levanto el gigantesco regalo para ver si estaba ahí, pero lo soltó justo encima de los villanos dando un grito de agonía ya que probablemente pesa demasiado causando un pequeño temblor lo cual llamo la atención de los smashers quienes vieron extrañados que esta actuara violentamente, pero en eso dio un grito que se escuchó por toda ciudad Smash-¡DARK PIT! ¡TU LO PROMETISTE!-

_[Música de fondo: Inescapable Fear Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-pregunto Mario acercándose a la fiestera quien lo tomo de los overoles y lo sacudió-¡DARKY ESCAPO Y DEJO A CORRIN ABANDONADA!

-¡¿Qué hizo que?!-dijeron todos en shock sol para que la peliarcoiris apareciera-ya lo escucharon ¡Dark Pit huyo!-

-Sonic ve con ella, los demás búsquenlo, donde sea que se encuentre no puede dejarnos así ni menos a Corrin en el altar-dijo Master molesto, pero en ese momento alguien que se había perdido por mitad del capítulo apareció quien tenía una especie de resaca-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Gohan, necesitamos que busques a Dark-dijo Reflet acercándose a su novio-puedes sentir su ki, así que concéntrate-

-¿de que estas hablando? ¿Y quiénes son ellas?-

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones, lo único que debes saber, es que si alguien se da cuenta del ejercito Norhdiano, seremos ejecutados en el acto-dijo la princesa Twilight a lo que el hijo de Goku se preguntó-pero casi ustedes sobrevivieron al ataque de Freezer-

-a menos que sean del universo 4, definitivamente si moriremos-esas palabras que dijo la mano jefe fue suficiente para recuperarse y concentrarse y encontrarlo, hasta que finalmente lo encontró-¡por allí!-

Teniendo en cuenta que ahora es una carrera contra el tiempo, ahora sí que estaba preocupado, no sabía que había sucedido pero si la vida de todos en la mansión estaba en juego, Dark Pit tenía muchas cosas que explicar

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en Ciudad Smash, estaba muy tranquilo, ningún ciudadano caminando por la zona donde estaba, nada más que el sonido del viento soplando, Dark Pit estaba sentado en lo alto de un edificio mirando la puesta de sol, todo lo que tenía era sus pensamientos hablando con él, dos lados de su mente luchando el uno contra el otro; una mitad le decía que lo que le hizo a Corrin estaba mal, y que debía regresar y pedirle disculpas no solo a ella sino a todos y enfrentar el futuro, la otra mitad le decía que no debería regresar y aceptar su fatídico final

Eso significa estar encerrado para casarse y perder su libertad para siempre, el doble de Pit quedó indefenso sobre qué hacer, una de las chicas llamada Fluttershy le dijo que su corazón lo pondría en el camino correcto, ¿Era este el camino correcto para él? seguro que no tenía ganas, tanto Master como Garon probablemente estarían conscientes de su desaparición lo cual hizo que empeoraran las cosas entre traicionar su palabra, seguido de la pelirosa detrás de él por romper la “Pinkie Promesa” y Garon por hacer llorar a su hija y preparar las tumbas de todos, probablemente todo el mundo no esté orgulloso de lo que hizo, muchos pensamientos pasaban sobre su mente, su corazón era pesado y no sabía qué hacer, pero había una tercera voz que era desconocida para el pero no quería perder la cabeza… aun

Dark Pit no estuvo solo por mucho tiempo, ya que Hades apareció detrás del ángel negro en una de los barandales mirando el atardecer también mientras bebía otro coctel-Pobre Pittooey… Enfurruñado como si hubiera perdido a alguien importante en su vida, Oh… espera, supongo que sucedió… ¿Fue porque rompiste la Pinkie promesa? Porque te recomiendo que llames a tu agencia de seguros por ataque de furia de Pinkie Pie-dijo Hades de una manera burlona

-Hades ¿Por qué no me hablas cara a cara?-Dark Pit preguntó con un tono que no era su actitud arrogante y sarcástica habitual, era mucho más sombrío y callado

-Me encantaría hacer eso Pittooey, aunque, puedo ser el lado contrario en tu conciencia, por desgracia, el lado afirmativo nunca ganaría ya que no hay un ángel para debatir, bueno, hay algo en lo que siempre puedo ganar-dijo acercándose a él mientras jugaba con la copa vacía lo cual este se enfadó y lo miro de frente-ve al maldito punto ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!-

-Odio ser el vecino entrometido… En realidad, siempre soy el vecino entrometido-dijo hilarantemente lanzando la copa mientras lo veía de frente-Es divertido ver la vida de otras personas, vi tu pequeña discusión que tuviste con tu novia dragona, y estoy de acuerdo contigo Pittooey, casarse solo por co%&r es bastante estúpido y renunciar a tu libertad, eso no suena nada divertido, ahora estás estancado pensando si deberías mantenerte libre para siempre o si te quedarás casado con ella para salvar el pellejo a todos, quizás pueda ayudarte-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-No tendrás que perder tu libertad ni a la chica, como dios del inframundo, tengo el poder de dejarte ambas cosas, todo lo que necesito… es demasiado simple… y es… el chico arroz-Dark Pit era consciente de que Hades quería a Gohan por una razón, y es su pureza junto con su poder excesivo, Hades estaba tratando de sobornarlo mientras está en un estado de angustia, el ángel oscuro no iba a caer por la falsa ofrenda del dios del inframundo-Sé lo que intentas hacer Hades, No soy estúpido, No te dejare que tomes al nerd solo para que puedas tener su pureza y más poder ¿Qué clase de idiota me tomas?-levantándose este decidió dejar le lugar solo para que este riera un poco-Nunca dije que quiero su pureza o su poder-

_[Música de fondo: A Bad Premonition Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¿eh?-

-¿recuerdas lo que pasó hace unos meses? ¿En esa fiesta? Estoy aquí para no solo para capturar un pez grande para freír, oh no, estoy viniendo aquí por un kraken-dijo Hades poniendo su brazo alrededor del ángel negro-¡Piensa en lo que estás dejando aquí! ¿Prefieres tirar tu libertad para casarte con ella? ¡Estarás atrapado por el resto de tu vida sin libertad para hacer lo que quieras! Además, ella **morirá** antes que tú, estarás atrapado mirando su tumba y vivirás solo por el resto de tu vida, todos esos sacerdotes que dice "hasta que la muerte nos separe" son mam#$ &as cuando ni siquiera es real, es publicidad falsa, el matrimonio en realidad no dura para siempre, así que lo único que quiero es: el siguiente en la línea de tu generación-

-¿Qué están hablando de Hades?-dijo Dark quitándose al dios del inframundo el cual dijo-tu futura “esposa” está embarazada gracias a tus hormonas apresuradas por lo que pasó… también esa persona que aún necesito terapia tras el incidente de Squash-

- _por supuesto, Reflet…_ -Dark Pit se tomó un momento para pensar, no era alguien que recibiera órdenes de nadie o se vendiera, pero todo lo que Hades le dijo, era una verdad completa, el matrimonio no era para siempre, el hecho de que Corrin moriría antes que él, todo le llegaba al ángel oscuro, estaba atascado con otra opción de la que no podía salir… hasta que vio as Gohan volando hacia donde está el- _hablando del diablo_ -

Hades no estaba contento con la llegada de Gohan, pero era parte del plan-¡Dark Pit! ¡Gracias a dios que te encontré!-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Dark Pit preguntó.

-¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Tienes que volver!-

-¡No puedo regresar! ¡No estoy listo para todo este compromiso!-

-¡¿Estás loco?! Pensé que amabas a Corrin. ¿Qué hay de malo en casarte con ella? ¡Eres muy afortunado, sabes! ¡Tener una persona como tu novia para estar contigo! ¡Ustedes dos tienen la relación más feliz que he visto en mi vida! algo que mi papá nunca va lograr en su vida… ¿Realmente quieres tirar eso?-

-¡No…! Yo… la amo… Nunca he experimentado lo que era el amor hasta que ella entró en mi vida, no esperaba que un enamoramiento tan pequeño se convirtiera en algo más grande, disfruto el tiempo que pasé con ella, Corrin es la única que siempre puede traer una sonrisa a mi cara, yo… no quiero perderla-

-Dile eso, sé que esto es duro para ti, pero no quieres perder algo que aprecias, dejaría cualquier cosa por Reflet, porque la amo. Sé qué harías lo mismo por Corrin-

Gohan fue el único que realmente entendió a Dark Pit, en momentos como este, él quiere estar solo por un tiempo, tras los sucesos del torneo de Cell tenía esos momentos de no querer tener a alguien cerca, todas las preocupaciones de Dark comenzaron a desvanecerse, él no iba a huir otra vez-Está bien… regresaré, si tengo que casarme con Corrin, eso es lo que haré-

Gohan puso sus manos sobre los hombros de del clon de Pit y le sonrió-Estás haciendo lo correcto-

-¡Hey, hay espacio para uno más! Porque los de Rule 34 no tendrán piedad con este material-Hades gritó y fue entonces cuando Gohan finalmente notó que había otra presencia además de él-¡¿Hades?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-

-Algo que yo no hice… perderte por medio capitulo-Dark estaba empezando a molestarse con Hades, quería patearse a sí mismo por casi permitirse seguir las órdenes de él, y ese es el lema de Dark Pit: no era el sirviente de nadie

Escucha, Hades, no voy a recibir ninguna orden tuya, no soy un vendido, así que ¿por qué no te alejas y haces algo por tu miserable vida eterna? -Dark Pit dijo apuntando hacia Hades quien este se sintió “ofendido”-¡oh no! Pittooey me está regañando, nah es broma, okay tu ganas, solo que ya deje mi obsequio en la mansión, no lo abras antes de la boda, entonces espero que ustedes dos tengan una boda feliz y les doy mi… ¡ah cierto! me dará ponzoña después… ¡ya saben el resto!-

En eso el dios del inframundo antes de retirarse dijo sombríamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en el- por cierto… felicidades a los dos por ser padres-

Dejando el lugar con una sensación extraña de las últimas palabras de Hades con esa última oración, lo cual se preguntó el hijo de Goku, para después ser callado por el doble de Pit-te lo diré después de la boda… pero antes… volemos a la mansión-

-¿porque?-

-¡DaRk PiT!-

-por ella-

Y de la nada, un hueco de la puerta de metal se hizo gracias a una explosión hecha con dulce a base de chispas revelando a nada más y nada menos que a una Pinkie Pie enfadada-¡Tú Lo PrOmEtIsTe!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gohan emprendió el vuelo y sin mirar atrás para volar a la mansión smash mientras esta aun los perseguía a la misma velocidad, pero el dios del inframundo solo vio un extraño robot tipo drone en forma de sombrero el cual revelo a Black Hat-todo está en posición… justo como está planeado-

_[Música de fondo: Jiren’s Power Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-debo admitir que le pusiste empeño en este plan solo con que esos tarados no metan la pata-dijo Black Hat hacia Hades-y el vehículo que les di es suficiente para acabar con en resto-

Lo que no sabían era que Pinkie escuchaba esto a lo que Hades rio un poco y dijo-sabes esto me recuerda algo, Un hombre va al médico, le cuenta que está deprimido, dice que la vida le parece dura y cruel, que se siente muy solo en este mundo lleno de amenazas donde lo que nos espera es vago e incierto, el doctor le responde “ **El tratamiento es sencillo, el gran Pagliacci se encuentra esta noche en la ciudad, vaya a verlo, eso lo animará** ” pero curiosamente, el hombre se echa a llorar y dice “ **Pero, doctor… yo soy Pagliacci** ” Es un buen chiste, todo el mundo se ríe, suena un redoble y cae el telón-

De algún modo la pelirosa, empezó a analizar la frase, y algo pasó en su mente mientras el chiste de Hades (en comillas hasta la última frase) se escuchaba en eco, el día de la fiesta donde Hades ataco a Gohan y a Dark Pit, y a la vez Pit se desmayaba, después cuando fueron llevados a un hospital donde los estaban ayudando para salvarse donde vio como les daban una trasfusión sanguínea, y pasaban donde se topó a los “pasteleros” cambiando el ramo por uno con una rosa roja, hasta que finalmente lo entendió todo, pero para no llamar la atención se tapó la boca y surgió escuchando

-lo sacaste de Watchmen… y me da igual… solo no falles-después de eso el drone se retiró y Hades desapareció en un portal al inframundo, solo para que esta gritara-¡debo de avisarle a las demás de esto! Pero antes… ¡Smashbrosarrmagedon!-

**_ Argh… que quieres ahora _ **

-¿Podías pasar de escena y mandarme a la boda?-

**_ ¿Dejaras de romper la cuarta pared durante toda la temporada? _ **

-Jamás la cumplo… ¿quieres que nadie lea este fic?-

**_ Okay tu ganas… que más me queda _ **

-¡Gracias!-

* * *

 

**_Una transición a la mansión para Pinkie después…_ **

* * *

 

-bien ya estoy de regreso-dijo Pinkie Pie felizmente para tocar su pendiente y que le creciera su cabello y le salieran orejas de pony para después ponerse seria-ahora… a buscar ese ramo y evitar que se le acerque a Darky-

…

-¿que esperaban? ¿Qué les dijera a todos?-

**_ Solo continua la historia ¿quieres? _ **

-Oki doki loki-dijo mientras corría hacia los demás quienes estaban escuchando aun la historia de Cell pero estaban riéndose a morir-Así que después de todo… ¡Jajajaja! ¡Simplemente comienza a llorar!-

_[Música de fondo: Mysterious Alien 2 Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¡COMO UNA PERRA!-dijeron todas las Rainbooms quienes no pudieron contener la risa después de todo lo que le sucedió, a lo que Sunset añadió-el castigo perfecto para alguien orgulloso-

-¡Y eso es lo que dijo Freezer! Antes de que él lo matara, pero, lamentablemente, Vegeta regresa… y siete años después lo hizo contra Majin Buu-dijo Cell calmándose mientras mencionaba los últimos eventos de Vegeta, a lo que Fluttershy pregunto-fueron esas esferas del dragón que dijiste ¿verdad, Cell?-

-Por cierto, ¿volverá el tipo verde y gordo que se parece a Piccolo? Porque es divertido e hilarante-dijo la peliarcoiris mencionando a cierto namekiano (el gran patriarca… PERO de la versión de Team Four Star)

-¡eso espero Rainbow! eso espero-tras mencionar esto en el universo siete, Piccolo estaba meditando en el templo sagrado, solo para que dentro de su cabeza alguien estornudara (y a la vez Dende) y diera un gemido de molestia por recordar a cierto tipo que nunca JAMÁS quería recordar en su vida, para luego regresar al universo 4-Entonces, cuando terminé de humillar a toda la familia real saiyajin, hice mi debut en la sala de prensa, pronuncié mi discurso inmaculado, fui derrotado por Gohan, la aparición de Majin Buu y los dioses de la destrucción, los doce universos, Freezer y yo siendo revividos por Goku para el torneo Smash, la venganza de Tabuu, La fiesta…-

-en la que fui forzada por Pinkie-añadió Sunset con aburrimiento, para finalmente Cell terminar-Y ahora… aquí estamos. ¿Alguna pregunta más?-

-Sí, cariño, de hecho ¿fueron las partes sobre el falso Namekusei, Garlick Jr., esa chica Maron, el examen de licencia de manejo de Goku y Piccolo…?-

-¡Fue un 20% más genial! ¡Si esa parte no te gusta! ¡No te quejes!-dijo Rainbow Dash hacia la fashionista lo cual la hizo a un lado-Como decía, antes de que alguien me interrumpa, un antiguo enemigo de Goku llamado Tao Pai Pai, Lime, la preparatoria en donde Gohan estudio, el gran Saiyaman, esos tipos que dispararon a ese…-

-No traigas de vuelta ese tema frente a mí Rarity-dijo la amante de los animales con tono bajo y extremadamente molesto y dando su “mirada” de marca registrada, pero Wario dijo-¡ah sí! la del perro que le dispararon con un rifl…-

Pero en eso la pelirosa claro salto encima del doble de Mario dándole una paliza tipo lucha libre que no solo lo mando a volar cayendo a uno de los contenedores de basura y misteriosamente causo una explosión parecía a la que le paso a Calamardo-¡Nadie lastima a los animales mientras este cerca! ¡NADIE!-grito hacia Wario mientras todos veían con miedo a Fluttershy

-La fiesta después de derrotar a Kid Buu y la danza de Vegeta, que es mi parte favorita… ¿Son realmente necesarios para la historia?-dijo Rarity cambiando el tema de lo sucedido con su amiga y el villano, lo cual Cell dijo-Se llama construcción mundial-

-Mmm, última pregunta-dijo Sunset Shimmer quien tenía la más grande pregunta de todas-¿cómo supiste sobre las partes en las que no estabas?-

-Es tan simple… ¡Pinkie Pie sabe perfectamente ese tema mejor que yo!-dijo Cell lo cual las dos chicas que son ponys dijeron a la vez-Por el amor de Celestia-

-¡chicas!-Grito Pinkie llamando la atención de todos lo cual Master la vio-¿dónde estabas y mejor aún encontraste a Dark Pit?-

-sí, y ya vienen para acá, pero…-dijo con ánimo pero luego hablo con miedo-creo que esta boda tiene algo que ver con lo que hizo Hades-

_[Música de Fondo: Reparation Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-¿Quién es Hades? ¿Y de que estas hablando Pinkie?-dijo Rainbow Dash, lo cual esta finalmente decidió sacarse algo del pecho que tenía desde el principio-¡Que esta boda es en realidad una farsa! porque el verdadero rey Garon había muerto poco después del nacimiento de Elise, una de los miembros de la familia de Nohr, y este Garon que está en la mansión es en realidad un sirviente de Anankos, que es poco más que un cadáver imbuido de una apariencia de vida y puro odio, su misión es destruir los reinos de Nohr y Hoshido por "traicionar" a su maestro cuando Corrin y Kamui fueron escogidos por Master Hand *toma aire* lo cual nos incluye tras aliar a ambos reinos durante los eventos del Subespacio que Cell dijo, Hades planeo que se hiciera una fiesta en la mansión para que viniera un tipo llamado Rick Sánchez que es el hombre más inteligente de toda la realidad y transportara la mansión a otra realidad donde Gohan, Dark Pit, Corrin y Reflet *toma aire* se toparon con sus versiones del futuro pero en realidad son versiones malvadas controladas por alguien llamado Zamasu que uno de ellos es el dictador del nido del tiempo y contrato los servicios de Black Hat Organization que es una facción que controla toda la maldad y su líder es tan malvado que si mencionas su nombre morirás de inmediato *toma aire* pero Hades lo contacto para hacer este plan, usando a las Dazzlings, la banda de Pilaf y el equipo Rocket para usarlos como chivos expiatorios ya que una vez que logre corromper a Dark Pit, ya que ahora es un saiyajin pero aún no lo sabe, causara caos por toda la ciudad Smash y también en la tierra del universo 7 para obtener almas ¡Y COMÉRSELAS! ¡Justo antes del torneo del poder! ¡Ahora síganme y dejen lo que están haciendo!-

Justo cuando dejo una línea de humo detrás de ella dejando a todos confundidos y con más preguntas, solo para que reapareciera ¿corriendo en reversa hacia todos?-que parte de síganme no entendieron-

-Pinkie eres demasiada extraña… sin ofender a todos aquí-dijo la peliarcoiris a lo que Link dijo-touche…-

-y ustedes muy tercos como mulas-dijo para volver a afuera, aunque la diosa de la luz se quedó pensando acerca de todo lo que dijo… ¿acaso Hades está involucrado además de Anankos? En cambio cuando escucho el nombre Black Hat… pensó que estaba bromeando, pero recordando el omnipresente poder que tiene tanto para acaban con toda fuerza del bien y controlar la maldad, era para alarmarse, aunque con lo mencionado de el “torneo del poder” jamás escucho nada acerca de eso, pero era mejor escucharla si el dios del inframundo-creo que deberíamos escucharla-

-tú también estas igual que esa chica hiperactiva-dijo Cia indignada por lo que dijo, lo cual hablo en defensa de Pinkie Pie-no sé por qué sentí que ese “torneo del poder” no este entrelazado con lo que dijo Zenosama, pero si Hades intenta usar a Pitto en su plan, no es nada bueno-

-bueno, que más nos queda-dijo Master llevando a todos afuera donde vieron a Dark Pit con Gohan en su espalda-¿Estás bien Dark?-preguntó Gohan mientras este estaba pensando en lo sucedido-S-sí… estoy bien-

-Estás nervioso, puedo sentirlo, escucha, esto es un poco estresante para ti, lo sé, yo sentí lo mismo cuando me enfrente a Cell, el destino es un poco extraño a veces, y nunca sabes en qué situación te vas a meter, solo sabrás que no estás solo en esto, tienes amigos que te apoyan, la familia de Corrin y la gente de su mundo te apoyan ¡Incluso las chicas que vienen aquí están felices por ti! ¡Créanme! Es raro que ella esté feliz por CUALQUIERA, este es un gran día para ti, y sabes que Pit se mantendrá contigo a través de todo-Las palabras de Gohan fueron muy alentadoras para el ángel negro, todos los problemas que había estado en su cabeza comenzaron a alejarse lentamente. Dark Pit se puso de pie-Sabes, lo curioso es que sé que me estás jugando sucio, pero tienes razón… estoy listo-

-oh confía en mí Dark, cosas buenas van a suceder tras esta decisión-una vez que dijo eso Dark Pit se acercó a Corrin que estaba de mal humor y cruzada de brazos a lo que este se alero la garganta y dijo-la ca$%e, te lo soy sincero fui un cretino y no debí haber dicho que me importaba mi libertad pero en realidad… me iba a convertir en lo que jamás odie, en ser como Pitstain-Dark Pit habló-Es un poco difícil para mí decirlo, pensé siempre que era un sentimiento bastante estúpido, en cada momento no puedo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, y es un honor para mí casarme contigo, ser el mejor esposo que pueda ser… pero no peor que el padre el nerd, ese si es pésimo, o actuar como Yamcha quedando mal con Bulma-

-seré honesta en esto, pero no se quien sea ese tipo llamado Yamcha, pero suena alguien muy decepcionante-dijo Applejack dando su opinión acerca del ex bandido a lo que detrás de ellas, los secuaces de Hades, las Dazzlings, el Equipo Rocket y la banda de Pilaf notaron a su objetivo listo para que la flor-parasito se preparara, cosa que Meowth dijo-objetivo en la mira-

-debo admitir que si tuvo razón esa tonta Rainboom en algo con ese Yamcha-dijo Aria estoicamente a lo que James respondió-suena como la marmaja que no te sirve cuando vas a comprar la papa-

-o como esa vez que compraste esos Magikarp a ese vendedor, y si lo sé porque estuve allí-dijo Thanatos riéndose entre dientes, lo cual el peliazul grito-¡te dije que nunca lo menciones hijo de Sabritas el payaso!-

-dejen de estar peleando y pongan atención todos-dijo Adagio dándole un puñetazo a James a lo que tomo el ramo con la flor-llego la hora de que hagas tu trabajo-

Una vez dicho esto el parasito empezó a arrastrarse lentamente sin llamar la atención de los smashers y las Rainbooms, poco a poco subió a una rama y miro con su ojo amarillo a Dark Pit mientras la extensión secretaba una especie de líquido verde de la punta del ramo, como si saboreaba cada minuto de corromper ese corazón que tenía y hacerlo de puro odio, en cambio con Corrin, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, dando a entender que si estaba aceptando la boda-¡¿D-Dark Pit?! ¿Quieres decir?-

Dark Pit se arrodilló listo para finalmente dar su respuesta-Corrin tengo una pregunta antes de alargar esto… ¿te gustaría…? ¿Casarte…? ¿Qué es esa cosa detrás de ti?-

-¿de que estas…?-y justamente en eso la flor-parasito salto directamente hacia Corrin lo cual Dark Pit en plan para proteger a su amada se puso en frente de ella… lo cual era su plan-¡Cuidado!-

Todo el mundo noto como esa flor se le fue directo al pecho del ángel negro lo cual este sintió como estaba chupándole algo y de repente, Dark Pit agarró su cabeza con sus manos y se dobló de dolor, una sensación ardiente y abrasadora se había iluminado repentinamente en su cabeza, ¡como si alguien hubiera vertido un cubo de lava fundida sobre el! Pero en eso, unas chispas eléctricas rojas burbujearon alrededor de su cuerpo, ¡y comenzó a doler aún más! apretó más las manos, gimiendo de dolor, mientras el dolor candente circulaba por su cabeza gritó, desesperado, ¡pero el dolor no se detuvo! y sintió que su mente estaba siendo sumergida en la oscuridad, forcejeó y se esforzó, tratando de liberarse del dolor, pero no sirvió de nada

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!-dijo Pit en shock al ver esa cosa atacando a a su doble, a lo que Bayonetta dijo con enojo-una Daltula Repulsa-

-¿el que de quién?-

-esas cosas están extintas desde más de quinientos años pero en realidad también son llamadas-

-la flor fétida-dijo una voz dentro del regalo gigante a lo que unas risas se escucharon en lo alto del regalo revelando a los pasteleros

-sabía que no eran pasteleros-dijo Pinkie molesta hacia ellos a lo que Master pregunto-¿cómo lo sabias?-

-pudieron haberme preguntado, y haría un pastel de bodas-dijo Pinkie Pie mientras chasqueo los dedos-así de fácil-

-demonios…-

_[Música de Fondo: Tema del Equipo Rocket versión Diamante/Perla]_

Jessie: ¿Acaso es una voz de un bobo la que oigo?-

James: ¡cuando estamos haciendo desmauser somos bien chipocludos!

Jessie: ¡En el viento!

James: ¡Y con Pitbull!

Meowth: ¡Andamos…! ¡Des…! ¡Pa…! ¡Cito!

PITBULL SALVAJE APARECE: Mister tri o fai unas perras, pin&%$ rimix, pen#$%&das, diciendo… Ubdt chi&%azo. ¡Dale!

_[Se detiene la canción]_

**_ Oye ¡¿quién invito a pitbull?! _ **

-Fui yo pa la boda-dijo Crazy a lo que James grito-Rúmbele o le damos sus pataditas-

-como quiera ya me pago Crazy después salgo vean el mundial Rusia 2018 ¡Dale!-

-¡CRAZY!-dijo Master Hand furioso hacia su hermano

_[Reanudando]_

Jessie: Causando miedo, porque yo soy la reina

James: (Hablando como regio) Trayendo desde la sultana del norte tortas ahogadas de pierna

Jessie: Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce

James: ¡Ay manta! ¡Traes el omnitrix!

¡Jessie!

¡El Johnny laboriel!

¡Y el guapote Meowth!

Jessie: Pondremos a los smashers a echarse un coyotín.

James: (hablando como Jaime Rodriguez Calderón) y el Equipo Rocket…

Los demás: Y nosotros

En eso el regalo se abre y revela un gran tanque-buque de guerra anfibio clase Yamato (cruceros de batalla japoneses de la segunda guerra mundial) color negro y rojo en la parte baja y parece que fue diseñado para viajar por agua y tierra, está armado con varios cañones APDS de 75 mm y el símbolo de Black Hat Organization se muestra en el frente del vehículo

Todos: ¡Se pondrá a robar!

Meowth: ¡ajalejaleo! ¡Así es!

Wobbuffet: ¡Woooooooobbuffet!

-eso cosa sí que esta grande-dijo dijo Pit viendo el vehículo que salió de la nada a lo que de los altavoces se escuchó la vos de la líder de las Dazzlings-nada mal para una entrada ¿no es así Rainbooms?-

-así que este tiempo estuvieron detrás de esto-dijo Sunset viendo hacia la cabina de control-para que entiendas esto Sunset Shimmer, esto fue por nuestras gemas y la humillación tras la batalla de las bandas, pero me preocuparía más por él, que nosotros y el **Black Hat Shiee** -

-una versión mejorada del Big Shiee original de la armada rebelde (Metal Slug 2/X)-dijo Sonata metiéndose en la conversación a lo que añadió-y tiene aire acondicionado, juegos de video, una barra de buffet y lo mejor ¡tiene dispensador de helados de todos los sabores!-

-¡Cállate Sonata!-

Una risa profunda y despiadada resonó en la cabeza de Dark Pit, ¡y una serie de horripilantes apariciones comenzaron a inundar su mente! ¡Desastre, catástrofe, desorden, caos, desamparo, destrucción, locura, estragos, pandemónium, muerte y masacre!

La risa burlona en su cabeza se hizo más y más fuerte, y el dolor punzante se hizo más y más fuerte, y las imágenes caóticas se volvieron más aterradoras donde veía como todo era consumido por las llamas y de repente, todo cesó de inmediato, y los ojos de Dark Pit se abrieron de par en par, pero estos no eran los brillantes ojos rojos del ángel negro que cualquiera conoce… no… sus ojos ahora se habían convertido en dos pupilas verde esmeralda… iguales a los de un…

-No… ¡¿esto no puede suceder, pero cómo?!-dijo Gohan aterrado al saber lo que estaba sucediendo lo cual ni lo pensó dos veces y dijo a todos-¡Saquen a todos de aquí! ¡Ya no es seguro!-

-De que estas hablando mocoso-dijo Garon solo para que Xander dijera-creo que es hora de que lo sepas padre-

Una vez que sacaron a todos de ahí fue que escucharon a Hades mirando con deleite su obra-oh ¡Que ironía! ¡Ver esto siempre me encanta! ¿No es así?-

-¡Hades que le hiciste!-dijo furiosa Corrin a lo que este puso sus manos de frente en defensa-Tranquila, Yo no le hice nada, culpa a tu “padre” por romper a Ptooey en dos por la boda desde el principio… Y hablando de ello, este es mi obsequio de bodas que dije chico arroz-

-¿Tu obsequio?-dijo confundido Pit mientras veía como el cabello de su doble empezó a levantarse poco a poco lo cual este les recordó a los tres-¿Recuerdan ustedes nuestro encuentro hace unos meses? Bueno, creo que finalmente ha brotado esa flor que plantee o mejor dicho esa “gota” de caos-

Gohan empezó a recordar el día donde se topó con sus contrapartes del futuro hasta el momento en el que…-Cuando nos atacaste, y cuando nos llevaron a ese hospital… la sangre… ¡NO!-dijo con palidez en su rostro solo para caer de rodillas y descubrir lo que “el” había provocado-Exactamente, Rick metió la pata en las vidas de otros como siempre, y la mejor parte es, que lo hare público-

_[Música de Fondo: Merciless Freeza Dragón Ball Z: Revival of F Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Damas y caballeros del universo cuatro! yo Hades, les presento por primera vez-dijo dando su mensaje hacia el universo cuatro, en cambio, Dark Pit parpadeó una o dos veces, y luego la expresión en blanco de su cara se torció en una sonrisa malévola y su cabello finalmente se tornó dorado…

-jejeje…-

-¡La pelea del siglo y que solo se dará una vez en la vida! ¡Ptooey contra Chico arroz!-

-Jajajaja-

-En un combate sin restricciones, o como dirían en ScrewAttack… ¡UN COMBATE A MUERTE! De  hibrido saiyajin contra…-

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡DIME QUE NO LO ES!-dijo Gohan no queriendo escuchar lo que iba a decir el dios del inframundo, solo para escuchar lo que de hecho… era verdad-¡SI LO ES! ¡DARK PIT: SIRVIENTE DE NADIE Y SOLO DE SI MISMO! ES AHORA… ¡ ** _EL PRIMERO HIBRIDO SAIYAJIN DEL UNIVERSO CUATRO_**! ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Todos: No…

Gohan, Pit, Reflet: ¡No!

Corrin: ¡NO!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!-fue en eso que todos vieron como el ángel empezó a expulsar un enorme poder que dejo hasta Gohan en total asombro y horror, no solo el lugar comenzó a temblar sino en todo el mundo donde habitaban, sin duda lo habían superado en cuestión de segundos y aun peor, tenía la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a cualquiera hasta llegar a derrotar al mismo Hades o a un dios de la destrucción, mientas la risa del ángel negro aumentaba ya que al parecer… su poder lo había consumido, física y mentalmente dejando a lo que sería un monstro sin mente o coherencia en el… y un saiyajin sádico y asesino tomo su lugar

-¿pregunta rápida?-pregunto Rainbow aterrada al igual que los demás secuaces de Hades acerca de lo que estaba pasando-no puedo sentir los niveles de poder o lo que sea ¡pero puedo SENTIR eso! ¿Eso significa algo para todos?-

-¡ESTAMOS BIEN JOD&%#OS!-dijo aterrada Sunset cosa que dijo Pinkie hacia los lectores-¿Qué esperaban de nosotras en un fic de categoría T? ¿No maldecir?-

_[Música de Fondo: Universe 7 in Trouble Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Tras completar su transformación después de que finalmente las luces se apagaron, Gohan se dio vuelta y fue testigo de la nueva apariencia y forma de Dark Pit, su pelo negro ahora es dorado y se levantó en una forma que desafía la gravedad y sus ojos verdes eran ahora el tono más frío e implacable que uno pueda imaginar, chispas rojas de electricidad bailaban esporádicamente alrededor de su aura y su energía rivalizaba con la de Gohan, también sus alas son completamente doradas con tonos plateados en las escamas de las alas… también revelan que ahora tienen una cola: una cola dorada que le rodea la cintura.

Por una vez, Gohan mostró un miedo genuino cuando retrocedió asustado ante este recién nacido ángel mitad saiyajin creado para Hades, este mira su mano y la aprieta… sintiendo un verdadero sentimiento en el… y por extraño que suene el hijo de Goku se imaginó verse…

A si mismo cuando esa personalidad salió… cuando enfrento a Cell

* * *

 

_Algo horrible ha sucedido con Dark Pit, cuando todos pensaban que Dark Pit finalmente había aceptado la boda entre él y Corrin, lo inimaginable sucedió_

_Por primera vez Dark Pit: sirviente de nadie y solo de sí mismo… es el primer súper saiyajin del universo cuatro tras haber sido usado por Hades en su plan_

_¿Qué es lo que hará Gohan para enfrentar a alguien como el ahora que fue corrompido por su propio poder?_

* * *

 

-hmm jejeje… He esperado mucho por este momento-dijo el nuevo súper saiyajin del universo cuatro hacia el hijo de Goku-para desquitarme de toda esta humillación… Gohan-

* * *

**_Epilogo… mientras tanto en el universo siete_ **

* * *

 

En el planeta de Bills, Vegeta estaba entrenando en el aire en el cual se queda viendo a la dirección donde sintió la presencia de Dark Pit

-Muy Bien, ¿qué diablos estoy sintiendo? ¿Es ese el ángel negro? ¿Ese es su ki? ¡¿Ese idiota alas de pollo arrogante es más fuerte que yo?! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE PIN$%HE INSECTO!-

* * *

 

**_Dedicado a la memoria de Jose Lavat_ **

**_1948-2018_ **


	3. The Gohshank Pitemption

**_ Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia… _ **

* * *

 

**_Guía principal:_ **

**_“_** _smash **”** \- _pensamientos _._ “SMASH” _-_ Grito _._ “Smash”-Nail y Kamisama “ **smash** ”- narración **_“Smash”_** \- Narrador

* * *

 

**_[Musica de Fondo: Limit Break X Suvivor (Orchestal) por PokeMixr92]_ **

**_Voz de Gohan:_ **

**_El siguiente Fanfic Crossover_ ** **_es una parodia_ ** **_._ **

**_Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros._ ** **_Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_ **

**_Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /_ ** **_Koei Tecmo Holdings_ ** **_Co., LTD_ ** **_/ Team Ninja /Omega Force_ ** **_/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua_ ** **_/ Hasbro/_ ** **_Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust._ **

**_Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._ **

* * *

 

- **Mikael** … ángel de los muertos… hijo del inframundo… Portador del fin de los días…-dijo una voz en la obscuridad mientras se ve como la figura de un hombre mira hacia Dark Pit quien está en el suelo y lo ve-argh, ¿qué pasó…?-

_[Musica de Fondo: Regret Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-Tú te recuestas sobre la tierra empapada de sangre de tu tierra en ruinas-dijo el sujeto mientras el ángel negro veía a su alrededor múltiples zonas destruidas y entre ellas la estatua de Palutena-Templos saqueados… dominios en ruinas… sirvientes destruidos, todo para acabar con el fuego del infierno que buscabas cubrir este mundo-

Fue en eso que lo tomo de su toga para ver al sujeto que aparentemente era una variante de un cazador de monstros (nada que ver con Van Helsing)-¡Una sangrienta conquista que ha consumido a cientos de miles, innumerables pueblos arrasados en el suelo, y más de 20,000 empalados y postrados por ti y solo por ti para infundir horror en los corazones de los hombres mortales! ¡¿Qué dices tú, monstruo, demonio, engendrado y concebido por el útero más sombrío?! ¡¿QUÉ DICES AHORA?!-

-sonara gracioso para decir esto… Los aristócratas-dijo Dark solo para que él fuera atacado con una espada en la cabeza luego de lo cual el flashback termina de revelarlo con ojos verdes mientras su nueva transformación se muestra contra todos lo cual algunos veían con sorpresa otros con horror pero Hades con orgullo

-Pelo rubio y puntiagudo…-dijo la Princesa Twilight con miedo en su voz

-Un aura en forma de fuego…-dijo Applejack ahora

-Un increíble y genial par de alas doradas…-dijo Rainbow Dash conteniendo las ganas de gritar como fanática loca de One Direction a lo que la fashionista dijo-No ayuda ahora Rainbow Dash…-

-¿Cola de mono…?-dijo Fluttershy confundida

-Entonces, esencialmente tenemos a un miembro de la mansión que solo Goku y cualquier miembro del universo 7 solo podía obtener tras una antigua profecía alienígena-dijo la Twilight de anteojos recordado la historia de Cell acerca de la transformación de súper saiyajin, cosa que Sunset dijo-¿Alguien en particular sabe exactamente lo que de debemos hacer además de tratar de NO perder la cabeza?-

Mario: ¡Compañero caído y corrompido!

Cloud: ¡Necesito aumentar de nivel!

Red: ¡Sin recuperaciones!

Marth: ¡La tarjeta de crédito de Master Hand ya no tiene fondos!

Pinkie Pie: ¡YA NO HAY CHIMICEREZACHANGAS! ¡LAS PIZZAS TIENEN PIÑA! ¡LOS VESTIDOS DE RARITY SE ESTROPEARON! ¡Y LOS INSTRUMENTOS SE DESTRUYERON! y eso que aún no los hemos pagado… ¡porque eran rentados!

Los smashers: ¡AAAAAAAH!

Rainbooms: ¡AAAAAAAH!

Todos (mientras Dark Pit sonreía malvadamente): ¡AAAAAAAH!

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Limit Break X Survivor]_

La pantalla muestra Goku en forma base a dar múltiples golpes con Jiren al tema de la canción. Los dos dan múltiples golpes por un tiempo antes de que Jiren dispare una esfera de ki a lo que Goku contraataca con un kamehameha y ambos causan una explosión y la tarjeta de título para aparecer en el fondo el escenario del torneo

~ ¡Al espacio vamos ya! Es la moda únete ven~

La tarjeta de título desaparece para mostrar una esfera de dragón antes de ser atrapada y tomada por Krilin para mostrar a Freezer en su silla, Piccolo, número 17, número 18, el maestro Roshi, a Trunks del futuro sosteniendo una esfera cada uno y miran a la pantalla.

~ En mis manos deja todo~

Muestra a Goku entrenando mientras crea dos pequeñas esferas de energía mientras tanto Milk se siente decepcionada, en eso Goten y la banda de Pilaf apareceré en la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~ Todo el tiempo quiero reír~

Muestra a Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, antes de que Trunks junto al equipo Rocket y Wobbuffet aparezca frente a la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~Confundido nunca lucir~

Muestra las esferas del dragón rodar antes de que una se volviera uno de los ojos de una mujer misteriosa que se parecen a Cia hasta que se divide en la mitad de un movimiento de ambos lados para revelar a Lana y a Cia hasta que en el medio el gran sacerdote aparece junto con Zenosama soltando una luz a la pantalla.

~No he gozado suficiente~

Muestra versiones ligeramente sombreadas de los dioses destructores de los universos 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 y 12 y al frente sonriendo malvadamente esta Hades: el dios del inframundo de la serie Kid Icarus hasta que Goku muestre una pose de pelea.

~ (Woo-hoo) Aburrido no…~

Los doce ángeles asistentes y supremos Kaioshins (incluyendo Zamasu) aparecen sombreados también y en el medio aparece Bills, Champa, Master y Crazy Hand en forma humana, Quitela, las Dazzlings, las Rainbooms y debajo aparece Cell mirando fijamente a la pantalla hasta que muestra Vegeta continuando con su entrenamiento.

~ (Woo-hoo) Ya no quiero estar~

Se muestra a Dark Pit en lo alto de la fortaleza de Viridi con los ojos cerrados antes de que los abriera ambos ojos desatando su poder y una onda eléctrica pasara y se le tornaran verdes los ojos además de su cabello volverse dorado

~Liberemos ese peso y a volar (vuela ya) ~

El Gohan joven, Cloud, Corrin, Reflet, Bayonetta, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Morgan y Kanna aparecen sombreados también y al frente se muestra a dos personas que son Kyabe y Caulifla y cambia a una ciudad en llamas revelando Gohan Black a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio de la Patrulla Roja y con lentes y a los Smashers Black tomando control de la base de los patrulleros del tiempo

~ (Woo-hoo) Un mundo mejor~

Versiones sombreadas de todos los peladores participantes del universo 11, se muestran junto a una mujer y a la izquierda se muestra a Pit con una cara seria mirando hacia Jiren

~ (Woo-hoo) Juntos construir~

Muestra a los equipos del universo 7 y 4 caminando hacia algo antes de cambiar a Dark Pit disparando desde su báculo a Corrin convirtiendo en su forma de dragón a 18 y 17 de pie y de espaldas a espalda al aura de Gohan adulto arder con sus ojos, para ver como una mujer que se parece a Broly libera su poder, así como el Trunks del futuro va al ataque con su espada mientras está en súper saiyajin antes de ver la cámara de zoom rápidamente en Jiren hacia sus ojos donde muestra a un joven que porta unos arcillos Potara negros y tiene el rostro de Gohan del pasado y los ojos de Dark Pit

~ ¡Sin temor con amor será!~

Vemos a Cloud echando a un lobo azul lejos con una patada

~ ¡Todos los muros romperé! ~

Se ve a Vegeta pelear con una especie parecida a la de Majin bu y lanza un ataque hacia el suelo

~ ¡Todas las puertas abriré! ~

Goku se muestra caminando lentamente mientras una explosión se ve al fondo hacia la cámara antes de gritar y convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin blue

~ Yo te guiaré, una vez más, ¡Y lo imposible venceré! ~

Goku carga una vez más hacia Jiren mientras que los dos comienzan a volar en el cielo mientras que intercambiaron golpes esta vez Goku que demostraba ganar la parte superior antes de que ambos golpes chochan dando ondas azules y rojas

~ Con gran valor superarás Todas tus metas pronto lograrás ~

Goku grita hacia el cielo mientras un pilar de ki en color rojo se dispara hacia el cielo. Una silueta de Goku aparece dentro del pilar mostrando un sonrisa poco antes de que salte a pelear en forma base hacía en la pantalla

~ Y gritarás: ¡Qué fácil es! ¡No hay imposibles para mí! ~

Goku sigue peleando con Jiren mientras que en su batalla desgarrando trozos de tierra como lucharon en el cielo antes de que la pantalla parpadea.

~ Juntos con Dragón Smashers ~

Goku aterriza delante de todos los smashers, sus amigos como muestran una X brillante en el fondo

~ ¡Zenosama se impresionará! ~

* * *

 

**_Dragón Smashers Melee._ **

**Capítulo 1: Hasta que un fatídico despertar nos separe**

**The Gohshank Pitemption: S **ombras del pasado de un ángel y un saiyajin, unidos por el destino, separados por el odio****

**Parte tres**

**Saga de supervivencia universal (versión del universo 4)**

* * *

 

_[Música de Fondo: Unknown Enemy [Darkness] Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Con la transformación de Dark Pit ahora se había completado, el humo que una vez lo obscureció, se desvaneció lentamente, revelando una persona completamente transformada, su cabello dorado ahora estaba erguido, sus músculos habían crecido en tamaño y su rostro estaba marcado por un ceño fruncido que parecía reflejar su enojo y frustración, sus alas eran doradas más una cola dorada en su cintura y no era lo único que cambiaba, lo que parecían ser chispas de relámpagos rojos ahora bailaban alrededor de su aura dorada

Todos veían en shock la transformación en especial los secuaces de Hades quienes veían con miedo más aun las Dazzlings quienes no estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de forma, en cambio el dios del inframundo estaba contento con el trabajo que dio frutos lo cual este dijo hacia Gohan-¿bueno que opinan del nuevo recluta del ejercito del inframundo?-

-¡¿este era tu plan desde un principio?!-dijo Gohan con ira hacia Hades lo cual este respondió jovial-que malo que no puedo decirte que no, pero debo admitir que lo de la cola es nuevo, aunque he notado perfectamente bien, creo que de algún modo Pittooey llego a la fase dos de ese “Súper saiyajin” como tú dices, chico arroz-

-Gohan, creo que me contaste que tuviste problemas con esa forma ¿no es así?-dijo Reflet preocupada a lo que este menciono-si… a pesar de que experimente esa poderosa conmoción emocional que es casi muy similar a la transformación del súper saiyajin ordinario, pero en mayor medida-

Mientras hablaba, el ángel negro solo veía sus alas y su cuerpo a lo que dio algunos golpes en el aire mientras está probando su nueva fuerza-y según mi papá, debido a la intensa emoción y ese cambio violento, se niega cualquier dominio del estado de un súper saiyajin y la estabilidad mental actual, lo cual es remplazada por la naturaleza implacable y salvaje de la raza saiyajin, lo que se requiere que dominen la personalidad en un grado aún mayor, incluso cuando me transforme, me convertí en un peleador despiadado y sádico con sed de venganza optando por torturar a Cell en lugar de matarlo, a pesar de los ruegos de mi papá, y lo peor, Dark Pit nunca en su vida ha experimentado ese tipo de poder-

-en resumen estamos a merced de alguien que jamás ha tenido ese poder-dijo Pinkie Pie metiéndose en la conversación, lo cual se detuvo y solo dijo- Entonces, ¿quién es el primero?-

-¡Yo!-dijo una voz que revelo ser Hans de la armada de Norh-Tenemos una orden directa del Rey Garon ¡y dice que morirás!-

Tras decir esto, el berseker arroja su tomahawk a Dark Pit, que lo golpea directamente en el cuello, pero curiosamente se rompe después de que pasa y romperse en dos, dejándolo en completo shock-¡I-Imposible!-

-Ah… que gracioso que eras tú porque quiero decirte algo…-dijo Dark a lo que gira la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida en la cara causándole un miedo indescriptible-eres el primero en la lista-

Tras decir esto, el ángel negro golpea fuertemente a Hans en el cuello, lo envía volando por la mansión y lo mata en el acto, para luego atacar a Pit después-¡tú igual Pitstain!-

-¡Pit!-dijeron todos al ver como su clon le dio un golpe en la espalda mandándolo a volar también lo cual Reflet saco una semilla del ermitaño de su abrigo a la princesa Twilight-¡dale esto rápido!-

-¿qué es esto…?-dijo la princesa de la amistad a lo que Sunset la detuvo-no hay tiempo hay que dársela-

-tienes razón, su vida está en juego-dijo la pelimorada a lo que se acercó y le dio la semilla el cual este comenzó a recuperar el sentido-¡Oh, qué bien la semilla funcionó! Sabes, es una lástima que no tengas biología de saiyajin como tu clon ahora, en este punto, probablemente serias igual que Gohan-

-¡¿Ya sé?!-dijo Pit sobándose el cuello tras ese ataque a lo que dijo con preocupación-Además, Gohan morirá-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?-dijo Rainbow Dash en sorpresa lo cual Pit hablo viendo a su doble-Chicos, ¿tienen idea de cuántas veces he sido golpeado por alguien más grande y fuerte que yo desde que me convertí en un smasher?-

-¿Cómo lo sabría? Eres propenso a los golpes-dijo Mario siendo franco con el sirviente de Palutena-¡Cada vez! Excluyendo a Lady Palutena y Master Hand… ¡Literalmente, todo el tiempo!-

-¿Y?-

-Y sé cuando alguien se está conteniendo… como ustedes-dijo mientras veía a la princesa de la amistad y a las Rainbooms que de algún modo noto que podrían estar a su nivel, lo cual Applejack dijo-De acuerdo, podemos explicarlo-

-No creo que puedan-

-Tal vez le hayas roto casi el cuello a Pit, pero crees que eso lo ayudara con el trauma emocional que le dejaste-dijo Gohan caminado hacia

-Oh por favor Gohan ¡No hay un psiquiatra calificado lo suficiente para lidiar con ese desastre que vive en la cabeza de Pitstain! Y, hablando de desastres…-Poco antes de que levantara la palma de su mano lista para un ataque de ki, Gohan pensó rápidamente en lo que iba a hacer… el iba a matar los Rainbooms

-¡No!-exclamó Gohan

El ángel oscuro disparó una ráfaga directo a Gohan en la cual tuvo que bloquearlo con sus brazos en una X frente a él

El rayo siguió creciendo y creciendo mientras Gohan era empujado más y más atrás mientras trataba desesperadamente de salvar a las chicas detrás de él mientras cargaba más en su explosión, el joven hibrido se deslizó en el piso y fue empujado hacia atrás más rápido, cuando algo simplemente ocurrió, Gohan miró hacia a un lado y vio con sorpresa cómo otro ataque que cargo ahora apunto y avanzaba hacia la ciudad

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Y luego el rayo golpeó y hubo una explosión terrible, la gente luchó por salir del camino solo en el último segundo y se quedaron impresionados, El rayo salió por el otro extremo de varios edificios y continuó, creando un camino de destrucción a través del centro de la ciudad. Un rastro de humo atravesó la ciudad hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Una gran nube en forma de hongo apareció en el otro extremo.

Gohan flotó hacia abajo y vio la destrucción de la que tan valientemente había tratado de defenderse solo para que fuera una trampa y que el verdadero objetivo era simplemente… la ciudad, Los otros estaban horrorizados por lo que habían presenciado, incluso los secuaces de Hades estaba en el mismo estado

-¡Ingeniería genética! ¡TE AMO!-dijo Hades riendo malvadamente al ver la actuación de Dark Pit 

-¡todas ustedes han estado conteniéndose todo este tiempo!-dijo Master Hand con enojo ya que con las supuestas chicas poseían habilidades mágicas casi cercanas a las de los smashers, lo cual Sunset dijo con culpa-¡De acuerdo, tienes razón! Primero pensamos que esa era la única forma en que solo hacemos eso cuando tocamos música, pero descubrimos que podemos transformarnos simplemente expresando quiénes somos en realidad-

-Basado en el elemento de la armonía que representas, ¿verdad?-dijo Zelda interesada en las habilidades de las Rainbooms

-Exactamente-confirmó la princesa Twilight-junto con mis amigas de este mundo, tienen estos siete cristales mágicos que son las variantes de los elementos de la armonía-

-excepto la mía, estaba tan ocupada esperando que alguien más me diera las respuestas, a lo que dejé de buscarlas yo misma-dijo Sunset Shimmer viendo a su cristal, a lo que la mano jefe dijo-hasta los eventos del Campamento Everfree-

-correcto, pero al usar nuestros poderes ya que si los usamos regularmente se salen de control-

-y eso incluye que tienen nuevas habilidades, Rainbow Dash tiene súper velocidad, Twilight puede usar magia en forma de telequinesia, Fluttershy es como el Dr. Dolittle, Pinkie Pie puede hacer estallar cosas con chispas, Applejack tiene súper fuerza, Rarity puede crear escudos de diamantes y Sunset Shimmer puede leer mentes, las únicas tres cosas que necesitas es ser calva, llamarte a ti misma Charles Xavier, y una silla de ruedas-menciono Cell burlándose de la pelirroja-rubia

\- qué gracioso Cell… qué jod%$amente gracioso-dijo Sunset con tono venenoso hacia Cell quien dijo divertido-De nada-

Después de ver como parte de la cuidad smash fue arrasada por el ataque del ángel negro, Hades decidió hacer uso de su nuevo peón-bueno con esas almas ahora en mi carrito ya recién frescas ¿Qué debería hacer primero? Veamos… Oh sí, por supuesto, lo sé-dijo el dios del inframundo listo para la fase 2 de su plan-Es hora de que te diviertas un poco Pittooey, puedes comenzar matando a tus amigos-

-No, no lo haré… Mi objetivo es Gohan… los demás solo son un estorbo-Respondió contra Hades, el cual dijo-si tú lo dice-

-Dark Pit… ¿Cómo pudiste?-Dijo Gohan mientras mira la destrucción detrás de él, se volvió hacia Dark Pit con enojo en su rostro solo para ver que solo estaba allí sonriendo

Se limitó a mirar al ángel negro y él le devolvió la mirada con ira pura en sus ojos, estaba gruñendo con cólera y dientes apretados, el aire de desafío al combate era evidente entre ellos cuando las chispas parecían brillar entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, el humo de la destrucción en la zona continuaba ondeando en la destrucción recién cargada. La gente corría a los lugares seguros y la multitud intentaba encontrar a cualquiera que sobreviviera al evento

Corrin, todavía aturdida con respecto a los acontecimientos que acababa de presenciar fue a  suplicarle que se detuviera-¡Detente! ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!-dijo Corrin mientras se ponía entre su novio y su amigo, esto solo lo enfadaba más mientras inclinaba su cabeza con una mirada enojada en su rostro

-¡Apártate, Corrin, esto es entre Gohan y yo!- Gritó el ángel negro enojado mientras soplaba una ola de viento que levantó un poco de polvo y derribó a Corrin queriendo asegurarse de que su futuro esposo aún estuviera con ellos-Dark Pit… ¿estás allí?-

-Lo que queda de mí-respondió con voz fría

-Dime Dark Pit, con ese parásito en tu corazón, sé que Hades te ha estado dando órdenes ¿Estás tratando de pelear conmigo por su culpa? ¿O es la misma vieja historia entre tú y yo? ¡¿Cuál?!-preguntó Gohan.

El ángel negro simplemente continuó mirándolo.

-¿Realmente importa?-preguntó Corrin con enojo lo cual Dark finalmente respondió-No, tal vez no para ti Corrin, pero para un guerrero, eso importa mucho, y lo sabes tan bien como yo Gohan, y no voy a perder esta oportunidad por nada del mundo-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No ves que el universo en cualquier momento será parte de ese evento organizado por Zenosama, más importante que tu disputa sin sentido?-dijo la princesa de la amistad, pero esto solo enfureció a Dark Pit más

-¿Sin sentido?-preguntó inclinando la cabeza con ira otra vez lo cual Twilight se quedó boquiabierta de miedo, sin saber lo que había desatado-¡¿Qué sabes que no tiene sentido?!-gritó cargando su aura y soplando viento en su dirección

Pero Gohan se mantuvo estoico, dejando que el viento solo revolviese su ropa cuando el polvo pasó volando junto a él y miró fijamente a Dark

-Pasa la mayor parte de tu vida siendo ridiculizado por otros, mirar a tu lado bueno ser mejor que tú mismo y ser tratado como un clon, y luego, dime qué podría tener más sentido que tu propia fuerza-dijo mientras señalaba a Gohan-Ahora tengo la sangre de los guerreros más legendarios del universo siete ahora, él no es más que un llorón que no sabe cómo esquivar, pero he tenido que sufrir una y otra vez, mi orgullo fue arrojado a la basura cuando él me salvó la vida como si fuera un niño indefenso, algo que ya no volveré a vivir-habló Dark Pit mientras se encorvaba con las manos en puños.

_[Música de Fondo: Reviving Majin Buu Dragón Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Original Soundtrack]_

-Oh no, no lo hagas Pittooey, olvidas lo que puedo hacer, ahora sigue mis órdenes-dijo Hades chasqueando los dedos a lo que Dark Pit se retorció de dolor cuando lo escuchó estallar en su cabeza… hasta que una segunda voz se escucho

 **-¡La única salida que tienes ahora es matar a tus antiguos compañeros, ahora eres mío!-** dijo Black Hat mientras su imagen aparecía en los ojos de Dark Pit mientras gritaba y retrocedía después de agarrarse la cabeza, esto atrajo la atención de los demás para luego se derrumbó en el suelo, colapsando en un montón de dolor retorciéndose **-¡tú nunca jamás tendrás esa libertad que siempre deseas ya que ahora que eres MI marioneta, Mwajajajaja!-** dijo la voz de Black Hat en su cabeza, Dark Pit se agarró la cabeza y se retorció de dolor en el suelo

- **Salve Black Hat… Salve Black Hat…** **Salve Black Hat… Salve Black Hat…-** vino la voz una y otra vez

Dark Pit luego se levantó, el parásito en su pecho parpadeando rojo como si fuera un poder extra diciéndole que obedezca hasta que… se quita el parásito con una mano y lo mira el cual el parasito solo lo miro con miedo y horror-Me. Niego.-

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó un asombrado y sorprendido Hades y aún más Black Hat quien estaba más sorprendido de que alguien no siguiera sus órdenes-¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA! ¡NADIE HA DESOBEDECIDO A BLACK HAT EN LA VIDA!-fue lo que dijo el Dr. Flug ya que él también estaba conmocionado

-no se quien seas pero si tu trabajo es controlar todo el mal y hacer a cualquiera caer en tus garras no significa nada para mí, Gohan es mi único objetivo-Respondió Dark Pit a la flor lo cual aún la influencia de Black Hat se escuchó en su cabeza- **me halaga tu forma de pensar Clon, pero lo digo en serio, por cada fibra de tu cuerpo ¡te ordeno que los destruyas!-**

El ángel negro se sacudió pesadamente pero no se movió, se mantuvo firme- **ahora… ¡Mata a tus amigos!-** Comando de manera violenta Black Hat mostrando su forma de monstruo

-No… ¡Y sal de mi cabeza! Hades ya te lo dijo, yo no seré un títere como Pitstain, No lo haré-dijo mientras se retorcía y caminaba-Tomará más que juegos mentales para detenerme, podrías haber invadido mi mente y mi cuerpo, pero hay una cosa que incluso el nerd sabe mejor de Vegeta y odio admitirlo, un saiyajin… siempre… mantiene… su… ¡ORGULLO!-gritó Dark Pit mientras cargaba su aura, y varias ráfagas de energía como cometas escaparon de él en todas direcciones, símbolo de cómo la influencia de Black Hat se estaba escapando de él

En Black Hat Organization, las pantallas se iluminaron violentamente cuando todo el personal se vio obligado a cubrirse y mirar con asombro hasta que explotaron las pantallas, dejando la manifestación del mal con una mirada realmente enojada, en toda su vida nadie, incluso sus secuaces habían teniendo el valor para no obedecerlo, el cual este miro y se retiró a su oficina-Considera esto… como un desacato contra mi… Dark Pit-

Mientras tanto, las nubes de polvo arrojadas por la carga violenta de Dark Pit se disiparon sobre la mansión, durante el inesperado ataque, Rarity había creado un escudo de cristal junto con Zelda para cubrir toda la mansión, en cambio Ganondorf estaba uniendo los puntos y descubrió que de algún modo Hades se contactó con Black Hat Organization, y eso era para llamar la atención de cualquiera y más aún del dios del inframundo quien estaba en shock-Pero, pero esto nunca le había sucedido antes ¿Quién tiene las bolas para no obedecer las órdenes de Blacky?-preguntó Hades con verdadero miedo en su voz-No tiene ningún sentido, contrólate, solo recuerda, su propósito es causar caos y darme almas-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no dejarlo que se salga con la suya por el momento? Solo tendremos el resto del que preocuparnos-dijo Meowth dándole un consejo a su nuevo jefe a lo que este acepto el plan-buen punto Meowth, el resto puede hacer algo contra ellos mientras yo… intentare arreglar las cosas-una vez dicho esto Hades desapareció dejando a los tres villanos a cargo y a sus secuaces

-No puedo creerlo, qué tipo de fuerza le permite a una persona luchar contra aquel que lo controla y dominar a su propio cuerpo esclavizado-Dijo Adagio asombrada-Incluso con nuestras voces son fáciles de controlar-

-Eso es seguro de porque se llama “sirviente de nadie y solo de sí mismo”-dijo Pandora a lo que saco un extraño recipiente que decía “en caso de que Dark Pit se revele, abrirlo” el cual tenía el logotipo de Black Hat Organization junto con una especie de alma verde el cual metió en uno de los cañones del tanque y recito algo en el papel- Sal… recogida de las lágrimas de miles de ángeles, que restringe la esencia de **Sammael** , el sabueso del infierno… La semilla de la destrucción…. por cada uno de ustedes que cae, dos se levantarán-una vez dicho esto el cañón disparo hacia la piscina y todos vieron como una criatura que asemejaba a un perro salió, pero con extraños tentáculos saliendo de su cabeza con cuatro ojos y una enorme mandíbula y dio un aullido aterrador el cual alerto a todos y más aún varios robots pequeños con sombreros de bombín y otros de gran tamaño junto a otros que tenían apariencia humana pero con rostros robóticos y uniforme militar negro, para después la voz de Jessie se escuche en los altavoces del Black Hat Shiee, lo cual todos se pusieron en defensa-escuchen smashers, ahora los Sentinelas Hatbots, los Hatbot-lers, los SoldaHatbots, Sammael el perro de la resurrección y nosotros serán la única cosa que se entromete en el camino de ese bobo y el alas de pollo-

-Bueno eso significa que tengo esto en caso de estos eventos-dijo Crazy sacando una tarjeta y un radio para dárselo a Spike-Toma este radio y confirma si estamos en las diferentes posiciones-

-está bien-dijo mientras encendió el radio y leyó la tarjeta-Mario trepado en un poste telefónico-

-Aquí-dijo el plomero rojo con su traje de constructor en un poste telefónico y debajo sosteniendo la escalera estaba Luigi

-Link cortando los cables de la alarma-

-Aquí-menciono el hyliano cortando los cables de la alarma de la casa de McVeigh y vestido como ladrón 

-Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong distrayendo a los guardias-

-Aquí-dijo el gorila vestido de mujer a lo que paso delante de los guardias (que no sabemos porque esta ahí)-hola muchachos, vengan a dormir conmigo cuando quieran-

-Camioneta llena con las Rainbooms y los Koopalings con gestos afligidos porque van a llevar a cabo un golpe-

-Aquí-dijo Sunset mientras cargaba una ametralladora junto a las demás

-Fox de cabeza que no se muestra que esta de cabeza hasta que la cámara gira y demuestra que lo está-

-Aquí-dijo el líder de Star Fox a lo que lo mencionado a Spike se le cae la pistola y la atrapa a tiempo

-Robín en una puerta de avión abierta dándole palmadas a los otros smashers que saltan en paracaídas-

-salta salta salta salta salta salta salta salta salta ¡Aquí!-dijo el estratega mientras varios de los villanos smashers saltaban del avión 

-Samus contorsionada en una caja que será entregada en la mansión-

-Aquí-dijo la cazarecompensas dentro de una caja de cartón en su modo esfera y siendo entregada por Wario

-Capitán Falcón vestido de enfermera con pintura del guasón de “el caballero de la noche” de hace 10 años y saliendo de un hospital siendo destruido por explosivos-

-Aquí-dijo falcón descrito de la misma manera y haciendo la misma forma de la película mencionada

-Shulk que hackeo la computadora principal de la planta eléctrica para facilitar el trabajo-

-aquí…-dijo el portador de la espada Monado para luego reír un poco-pfff… jejeje la contraseña era contraseña-

-Roy haciendo una aparición épica frente a todos-

-Aquí-dijo el espadachín pelirrojo haciendo una entrada épica ya que estrello un camión blindado en la mansión

-Lana y Cia poniendo bombas en la bóveda de un banco y apuntando a un rehén a la cabeza-

-Aquí-dijo la maga blanca solo para que la antigua hechicera oscura sacara un revolver de su pecho y apuntara hacia uno de los dueños del banco-te mueves y te mato-

-Snake que no responde porque algo salió terriblemente mal…-

Justo en ese momento la escena pasa en donde el soldado legendario estaba en una bodega con el cuello cortado y posiblemente muerto-¿Snake…? ¿Snake estas ahí? ¡Snake! ¡SNAKE!-

* * *

 

**_Mientras tanto en el universo siete…_ **

* * *

 

_[Música de Fondo: Berrus’s Tea Party Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

Podía decirse que en el planeta de Bills, todo estaba tranquilo ya que ha pasado un tiempo desde que Goku Black apareció y un segundo Trunks de cabello azul junto a una chica apareció  además de que gracias al cambio que el Zamasu de ese tiempo cambio por completo decidieron tenderle una trampa y así borrarlo de la existencia además de que fueron al futuro a sellar al Zamasu malvado e inmortal que aún seguía por ahí, básicamente las cosas fueron mejorando en el universo siete… con excepción de que Goku y Vegeta estaban entrenando para el torneo de Zenosama lo cual este estaba viendo un reloj de arena hasta que…

-¡YA ESTA!-grito el felino destructor tomado una taza de sopa instantánea pero como estaba caliente este se estaba quemando las manos-¡QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA!-

Una vez que le quito la tapa y tomo unos palillos para comenzar a comerla el báculo de su asistente apareció y lo detuvo-¿y sus modales? Debe recordar que debe agradecer por la comida-

-no me lo tienes que repetir dos veces Wiss, gracias por la comida-dijo secamente y con expresión aburrida para luego comenzar a comer- debo de admitir que esta sopa es un enigma, cada vez quiero comer más de ella-

-se nota-dijo Wiss viendo una gran cantidad de cajas vacías de sopas instantáneas y tazones vacíos a lado, lo cual este miro a la ventana viendo como sus dos nuevos aprendices estaban entrenado-mi señor Bills, he notado un gran cambio en esta realidad ¿habrá notado ese ki que no solo sintió Vegeta? ¿Sino que proviene del universo cuatro?-

Mientras comía, el dios de la destrucción solo dijo en voz seria-si igual yo, es curioso que un nivel de poder tan elevado que no solo rivaliza con Goku y Vegeta, sino que ese poder seria casi cercano al de Tabuu cuando emergió con ese mortal llamado Broly, pero lo más interesante, es que este ki es de odio puro pero no malvado, sino más bien de un resentimiento contra alguien casi como queriendo desde el fondo de su corazón llenar ese vacío que lo acongoja desde hace tiempo-

_[Música de Fondo: The Infinite Universe Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack]_

-eso mismo pensé…-dijo Wiss a lo que miro dónde provenía ese poder-es como comparar dos personas que compiten quien es mejor uno es listo y el otro es hábil pero curiosamente ambos empiezan a demuestra que sin el uno y el otro nunca se superaran a sí mismo, eso une a las personas porque sabemos que luchamos contra el destino cada día y eso es lo que Goku y Vegeta tienen en común: la rivalidad-

Tras terminar su ultimo tazón, Bills miro a Goku y a Vegeta, el cual no se le paso por la mente que más que odie decirlo, en algún momento se enfrentaría a ellos pero ahora lo más importante es que logren mejorar sus habilidades antes del memorial del fundador del torneo smash, pero en eso el báculo de Wiss comenzó a parpadear el cual ese levito en medio de la habitación y para su mayor sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡ZENOSAMA!-grito de pánico el dios de la destrucción el cual se cayó de espaldas de su silla hasta llegar a los tazones de comidas terminado cubierto por las sobras, después se levantó y frente a él estaba una mesa de piedra el cual de un cabezazo lo partió en dos-que grandioso día y que bueno que habla gran Zenosama-

-como se encuentra Zenosama-dijo Wiss mientras el rey de todo contesto-umm… solo quería verlos de nuevo, de hecho es por dos cosas para las que llame-

-¿C-cuáles son esas cosas?-dijo tembloroso Bills ya que lo que temía era que el torneo se iba a realizar y apenas no tenían a los integrantes del equipo del universo siete-bueno, lo primero es ese poder que se sintió en el universo cuatro-

-cielos hasta incluso lo sintió-dijo Wiss impresionado acerca de ese poder a lo que el rey de todo continuo-ya mande a Quitela y a Cognic a investigar acerca de ese poder, en caso que sea alguien que pueda amenazar ese universo-

-¿y cuál es la segunda?-dijo el dios de la destrucción preguntando un poco más calmado pero la respuesta fue suficiente para-quiero ver a Goku-

-¡¿Qué?!-

* * *

 

**_De regreso al universo cuatro…_ **

* * *

 

-Supongo que tu pediste esto desde un principio, ¿no es así?-habló Gohan, todavía sin apartar los ojos de Dark Pit mientras sonreía encantado-Es bueno escucharlo, bueno Gohan, la mesa ya está lista ¡Empecemos ahora!-dijo encorvado con los puños a los lados y una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro

-Cuanto más tiempo pase luchando contigo, más vidas ponemos en peligro, así que voy a terminar las cosas rápidamente, con todo mi poder-dijo Gohan

-Espero con ansias, solo espero que todo este tiempo no te oxidé, al igual que el "tú" de esta línea de tiempo que se ha convertido en… **una vergüenza para ti** -dijo el ángel negro fanfarroneando contra el hijo de Goku quien técnicamente, presionó el botón "debilucho" y se puso aparentemente enojado por el último comentario lo cual gritó y el viento se levantó cuando su aura sopló y está dorada con un resplandor azul alrededor de su cuerpo, se asemeja a los emitidos por las auras del súper saiyajin azul, también emite relámpagos eléctricos, pero aún más azules, densos y furiosos, su cabello se eleva aún más que su transformación de la fase dos del súper saiyajin y adquiere un color aún más dorado como la fase tres, revelando su total dominio de la transformación del poder de un súper saiyajin fase dos o bien conocido como **súper saiyajin modo ira**

Los dos se miraron con expresión seria, cada uno confirmando que ya no serían disuadidos de este curso de acción, ahora se miraron mortalmente

Entonces Gohan se deslizó en una postura de combate, su cuerpo mirando hacia los lados mientras estaba agachado, listo para atacar, su antebrazo derecho hacia arriba con sus dos dedos, el índice y el dedo medio, se arqueó mientras el resto de su mano estaba cerrada, su brazo izquierdo colgando arriba y detrás de él con la mano muy arriba se agachó en una garra. Era la postura del estilo Tortuga; la misma postura que adoptó su padre cuando peleó con Vegeta por primera vez

Dark Pit hizo lo mismo, el brazo izquierdo estaba delante del cuerpo con el antebrazo apuntando ligeramente diagonalmente paralelo al cuerpo con los dedos índice y medio en alto en la mano con el resto del cerrado, el brazo derecho estaba atrás y el antebrazo apuntando paralelo al suelo, era la misma postura que uso Vegeta cuando apareció por primera vez en la tierra

Sus auras palpitan y arden con poder, el aire era tenso y pesado y la energía de los dos inundaba en el aire, en el suelo, pequeñas rocas comenzaron a flotar y levitar por todo el suelo, pronto, las rocas grandes comenzaron a salir del suelo y levantarse en el aire en rocas separadas de tamaños grandes, medianos y pequeños que comenzaron a fluir juntos, el poder de estos dos era demasiado para que la tierra lo manejara, el aire era tenso y pesado, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo ya que los dos no se movían, pero la tierra a su alrededor sí lo hacía, alguien tendría que romper este ciclo y hacer un movimiento mientras los dos esperaban para ver quién haría ese primer movimiento crucial

Mientras con los smashers, todos se prepararon contra las fuerzas de Hades tanto del inframundo como de la armada robótica que tenían a su lado, mientras las Rainbooms veían esto desde fuera del campo de batalla, mientras veían también a Gohan contra Dark Pit-Oh, ¿por qué este tipo de cosas siempre nos suceden?-suspiro Fluttershy

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Preguntó Rarity un poco asustada a lo que Rainbow se puso de pie-¡Lo que siempre hacemos! ¡Salvar el día y patear algunos traseros de metal y sobrenaturales!-

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras Pinkie vitoreaba-¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Esto será muy divertido! ¡Ojalá tuviéramos tiempo para hacer capas de superhéroes!-

-¡Oh, yo también!-Rarity estuvo de acuerdo cosa que Sunset suspiró-¡Basta de nuestro armario! ¡Tenemos que detener a los subordinados de Hades y a Dark Pit! ¡No sabemos si Gohan pueda retenerlo por mucho tiempo!-

-¡Entonces hagámoslo!-Applejack declaró acomodándose el sombrero mientras todas se unieron con los smashers eso sí, ya estaban con su forma transformada listas para defenderse y ayudar a sus nuevos amigos-de acuerdo Dazzlings ¡no vas a salirse con la suya!-grito Rainbow Dash a lo que del Black Hat Shiee salieron las Dazzlings con su forma hibrida que componía de alas en forma de aletas o de murciélago-Oh créanme…-dijo Adagio sonriendo mientras tocaban sus gemas -Hemos estado esperando por esto desde mucho tiempo-

-Al menos no hay nadie que este grabando esto-dijo Sonata que estaba disfrutando de recuperar sus poderes, a lo que Aria le dio un zape en la cabeza-Ah claro, como cualquiera fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para aparecerse por aquí…-

- **Jimmy Firecracker** aquí, en vivo desde la mansión Smash desde los orígenes del rayo misterioso que destruyo la ciudad Smash-dijo la voz que provenía del mismo agujero que se creó gracias a Dark Pit para los que se preguntan quién es, bueno, es el mismo reportero que estuvo involucrado en el torneo de Cell además de los eventos de Cia-porque aparentemente nadie más podría tomar este trabajo, pero no te preocupes por mí, ¡porque Jimmy Firecracker le vale ve$%a! Aceptará cualquier trabajo, aceptará todos los trabajos, ¡tomará TU trabajo! Y hablando de trabajos… nadie más está aquí todavía ¿Jimmy Firecracker tendrá que entrar en campo de batalla? ¿Jimmy Firecracker tiene que venir y actuar como un idiota?-fue en eso que miro a una persona que tenía una gorra roja y que estaba con el-¡Vamos, Larry! ¿Qué digo siempre?-

Mientras Jimmy y Larry corren hacia la mansión este responde-¡Donde hay humo, estará Firecracker señor!-

-¡ESTAS! ¡EN! ¡LO! ¡MALDITAMENTE! ¡CIERTO!-pero justamente en ese momento fue Gohan quien finalmente rompió el punto muerto, una chispa se encendió en su cabeza cuando el sexto sentido en la lucha que le había servido tan bien a lo largo de los años llegó a la vanguardia

_[Música de Fondo: A Fearsome Foe (Epic Rock Cover ver.) por Fredrich Habertler]_

-damas y caballeros…-dijo Hades levantándose de su asiento a lo que Gohan gritaba y se dirigía contra Dark y finalizo-que empiece el ¡BAILE!-

-¡Ataquen!-gritó Adagio comandando su tropas robóticas a lo que las Rainbooms y los Smashers empezaron la lucha contra sus enemigos, cada vez que cortaban a uno de los monstruos convocados por los secuaces de Hades se regeneraron y dos aparecen en su lugar, pero eso no los detuvo, Rarity usó su escudo de diamante como un boomerang rebanando las mitades superiores de cinco Centinelas Hatbots y uno por la mitad, Applejack usó su súper fuerza para levantar una de las mesas y lanzarlo a varios Hatbot-lers, Fluttershy le habló a algunos de los pokemones tipo tierra o cualquiera que pueda cavar, diciéndoles que hicieran grandes túneles debajo del crucero de batalla para hundirlo e impedir una tragedia, Pinkie se puso pintura de camuflaje al mero estilo de Rambo y tenía puesto en su cuerpo un cinturón de munición que saco de su cabello, pero en lugar de balas, eran botes con chispas para decorar, tomo varias para que estas brillaran y se las arrojó a los soldados robot que al momento que explotaron, gritaron hilarantemente (están basados en los enemigos de Metal Slug), Rainbow estaba corriendo en círculos alrededor de los perros infernales confundiéndolos y mareándolos hasta que varios smashers con espadas o armas los eliminaran, la versión humana de Twilight, la princesa Twilight y Sunset quienes no tenía habilidades parecidas a las de sus amigas del mundo humano estaban teniendo problemas con las Dazzlings para que la líder de las sirenas dijera-¡Chicas, armas!-

-¿Armas?-dijeron las tres solo para ver que Sonata sacó dos Tonfas con cuchillas, Aria sacó un Tribaton, Adagio desenvainó una espada Kusanagi-¿Cómo consiguieron esas armas?-

-suena gracioso, pero otras versiones de nosotras fueron entrenadas por un ninja psicópata sediento de venganza contra una…-dijo Sonata solo para que le dieran un golpe en la cabeza siendo de Aria con su arma-concéntrate en ellas, Sonata-

Adagio voló alrededor y usó su espada tratando de cortar a una de las chicas, Sonata estaba usando su Tonfa para bloquear las posibles salidas en caso de que los demás las vean en problemas y Aria usó su Tribaton para golpearlas antes de envolverlas alrededor de la cabeza de la princesa teniéndola a su merced mientras Adagio se acercaba-ahora sé lo que estás pensando "¿Deberíamos matar a la princesa de la amistad y volver a Equestria con tu cabeza cercenada como muestra de nuestra superioridad?"-

-¡Twilight!-dijo Sunset al ver como su amiga era puesta para una decapitación, esto llamo la atención de todos pero de algún modo las tropas enemigas empezaron a amentar y actuar más violentamente causándoles que tuvieran que defenderse de ellos, en cambio la Twilight humana intento usar su magia para al menos detener la espada pero un centinela Hatbot apareció detrás de ellas mostrando unos filoso dientes y además de garras-y la respuesta puede sorprenderte… una vez que te des cuenta-

Lista para acabar con la princesa de la amistad un enorme estruendo agito la tierra dejando que todos cayeran al suelo solo para ver que la pelea de Gohan y Dark estaba justo por encima de ellos causando que todos entraran en pánico y se cubrieran, Gohan voló con una patada cargada, su aura ardiendo mientras se deslizaba detrás de él mientras voló, pero el doble de Pit estaba preparado, solo levantó su brazo derecho y bloqueó el golpe con su antebrazo, luego bloqueó un golpe directo, luego se bloqueó una patada, en general parecía que el ángel negro estaba bloqueando fácilmente los movimientos de Gohan, luego se volvió y puso sus manos en el suelo y dejó una patada doble en la cabeza del Dark Pit que fácilmente, esquivó moviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, quien finalmente contraatacó con una rodilla a la espalda de Gohan, se enderezó y se dio la vuelta, luego corrió de regreso a Dark Pit y cuando lo alcanzó, se enfrascaron en un breve pero acalorado intercambio de golpes rápidos, Gohan luego tomó una rápida combinación de dos puñetazos que Dark Pit esquivó fácilmente balanceando su cabeza hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, de algún modo cada minuto que peleaba con el hijo de Goku, aprendía a como pelear a su mismo estilo, los dos se separaron y luego se enfrascaron en una guerra de puños y pies mientras los dos luchaban en el aire justo por encima del piso, sus golpes resonaban con poderosas grietas mientras sus golpes creaban golpes contundentes que se agitaban entre sus combates. se levantaron y se rodearon el uno con el otro mientras luchaban y levitaban más alto en el aire, sus auras se unieron en un círculo alrededor de ellos mientras luchaban, varios relámpagos azules y rojos se esparcían alrededor de donde estaban peleando causando que casi todos se cubrieran de los relámpagos

-¿Qué pasó Gohan? Creí que dijiste que ibas a terminar esto rápidamente con todo tu poder-se burló Dark Pit mientras aún mantenía el combate cercano lo cual respondió Gohan de la misma manera burlona-Es solo el comienzo del final para ti-

Entonces, finalmente fue el clon de Pit quien rompió esta batalla en el punto muerto mientras lanzaba una patada oscilante, Gohan se quedó horrorizado, su rostro grabó una pequeña pelea cuando vio el ataque, levantó sus brazos en una X frente a él para contener el golpe, pero cuando giró, Gohan no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo ya que la fuerza del ataque volador lo dejó inconsciente y fue volando directamente a la mansión mientras chocaba creando un gran agujero y luego Dark Pit rio maniáticamente que su lado saiyajin empezaba a consumirlo

Al ver esto desde un lugar seguro Jimmy Firecracker comenzó a temblar y sostener sus antebrazos juntos frente a él al sentir un miedo tras revivir lo acontecido hace diez años, lo cual Larry grito-Señor, ¿cuál es nuestra póliza de seguro de vida por viajar a otros universo?-

-¡Lo mismo que nuestra política de ética!-

-¡Entonces estoy muy contento de no tener una familia!-respondió tembloroso acercándose pero para evitar ser asesinado, mientras tanto, Gohan se está recuperando y teniendo dificultades para enfrentarse cara a cara con un Dark Pit súper saiyajin fase 2, su ropa esta rasgada con su camisa azul que queda en su área superior (ya que decidió mezclar la ropa de su padre y de su maestro para hacerlo más original) está cubierto de moretones, cortes y lesiones en todo su cuerpo, según su memoria en la batalla, los ataques de Dark son feroces y su velocidad es demasiado rápida, desafortunadamente para él ángel negro, su resistencia se está agotando lentamente dando la oportunidad de devolver el golpe, por lo que la única opción es la defensiva

Como él tiene sus brazos cruzados al frente, bloqueando todas y cada una de las rápidas descargas de golpes del hibrido ángel saiyajin, Dark Pit ha disfrutado de todos y cada uno de los ataques que lanza, saboreando cada gritos y golpes exitosos que lanza

-He esperado toda mi vida por este día ¡El día en que finalmente te supere!-dijo Dark Pit antes de lanzar un poderoso golpe, alejando al hijo de Goku mientras jadea del cansancio y él sabía que no podría soportar más daño, de lo contrario estaría en aprietos, a lo que observa como su nuevo rival se alza lentamente en el cielo con una sonrisa siniestra-Bueno, es hora de que termine con esto de una vez por todas y déjame devolverte lo que me has hecho antes desde el primer día… ¡con tu sangre en mis manos!-

-Huh… ¿Qué está haciendo Pitto ahora? Ooh, ¿crees que va por un Taioken?-dijo Pit, ya que en ese momento, su clon coloca sus manos a su lado, concentrando su energía entre sus palmas creando una esfera energética negra-rojiza-Ka…-

-¡Así no es cómo funciona el Taioken Pit!-grita Reflet que agrega otra cosa-¡¿y cómo ve$%a sabe el ataque de Gohan?!-

-Simple Reflet, ¡él no es el único que puede hacer este ataque! ¡También es EXTREMADAMENTE fácil de copiar!-dijo desde el cielo el ángel negro lo cual sin querer sentarse y mirar, Gohan coloca sus manos a su lado, concentrando su energía entre sus palmas creando una esfera de energía azul, mientras los dos dicen al mismo tiempo-Me…-

-Él… no puede hablar en serio…-dice Jessie viendo lo que su planificaba hacer a lo que James agrega ahora-¡eso nos va a matar a todos!-

-Ka…-

-¿alguien siente que esto es demasiado para una simple venganza?-dijo Sonata empezando a pensar que el plan de Hades es de doble filo, lo cual Sunset dijo sarcásticamente-no me digas que apenas te estás dando cuenta-

-Me…-

-¡Estoy empezando a ver flashbacks de Goku volando la mansión aquí!-grita Samus recordando todos los eventos de la primera temporada en un instante mientras todos veían como el cielo se iluminaba de rojo y azul-¡Esto es todo Gohan! ¡Dile adiós a ti y a este patético lugar!-

-Si destruyes el planeta, todos aquí sufrirían ¡Sin mencionar que tú también estarás muerto si Pit muere!-

Pero en eso Dark Pit puso una sonrisa tan desquiciada y enferma que finalmente su lado saiyajin lo consumió-eso ya no me importa, solo somos tu y yo ¡Esta es la única forma en que puede terminar! ¡No me importa el torneo Smash, estos tontos, este planeta! ¡No significan nada para personas como tú y yo! Saldremos juntos… ¡en una bola de roca derretida y muerte!-

En cambio en el inframundo, Hades veía con deleite cada momento a lo que dijo seriamente y sin ningún tipo de broma sonriendo al ver como su plan llego al punto de ebullición máximo-Por fin el momento que más disfruto en todo combate…-

-¡PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!/ ¡HA…!-

- ** _La muerte súbita_** -Finalizo el dios del inframundo a lo que los dos ataques de energía chocan entre sí y donde aquí es donde todo se decide: si Gohan pierde este choque de energía, él y en última instancia, todo el planeta sería destruido; Si él empuja con éxito contra Dark, más o menos la batalla continúa con pocas esperanzas de supervivencia y mayormente para Pit si el ángel negro no lograra salir de esta, de cualquier manera, Gohan no podría ganar, su cuerpo se agotaría

_[Música de Fondo: The Power to Resist Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

El Kamehameha de Dark Pit parece estar avanzando, pero Gohan se niega a ser derrotado, él empuja hacia adelante en busca de otro estancamiento, mientras gruñe y trata de ir más allá, pero fue en vano, todos son testigos del choque de energía de Gohan y Dark Pit y como su ataque comienza a dominar el de Gohan, empujando lenta y constantemente, sin más energía de la que perder, el Kamehameha de color negro rojizo domina lentamente el enfrentamiento cuando Gohan trató de retroceder pero fue en vano, luego ve a los Smashers, las Rainbooms e incluso a los secuaces de Hades con cara de horror por lo que va a suceder, mientras pensaba en cada uno de ellos, pensó en su primer día, la batalla con Freezer y Cell, la segunda invasión Subespacial, la venganza de Tabuu y la primera aparición de Hades en sus vidas, todos cuentan con él para detener a Dark Pit y devolverlo a su lado junto con Corrin, con un estallido de energía que recorre todo su cuerpo, empuja su ataque para detener instantáneamente el ataque

-No puedo dejar que destruyas este planeta, ¡NO VOY A PERDER!-gritó Gohan mientras dejaba escapar un rugido, haciendo que su ataque feroz y su Kamehameha lentamente comienza a dominar el ataque de Dark en el que lo hizo parecer sorprendido, su mente está demasiado preocupado preguntándose cómo administrar más energía, ya que debería ser imposible para él contraatacar y cada vez poder que queda en su cuerpo en su Kamehameha, lentamente abrumando al ángel negro antes de que él lo sepa-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-

Mientras el Kamehameha de Gohan lo abruma, con la conmoción que se apoderó de su cuerpo, el ángel oscuro no pudo mover un músculo, luego es engullido una vez más por el ataque de Gohan y los otros vitorearon por su éxito, esta vez, creen que Dark estaría demasiado cansado para luchar o demasiado herido como para continuar, a medida que la corriente de energía se desvanece lentamente, todos se sorprenden al verlo quien estaba cubierto usando sus alas pero también lastimado

-¡Larry! ¿Estás vivo?-pregunto Jimmy Firecracker a lo que Larry el camarógrafo aparece detrás de el junto a Rainbow Dash-De alguna manera señor, y gracias a esta chica de pelo arcoíris-

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarlo! ¡Y regresa allá, Larry!-dijo mientras veían todos como de repente, Gohan sintió un fuerte golpe en las entrañas, ya que él se sorprendió al ver que ya está cerca de él, el poderoso golpe en el estómago fue lo suficiente para regresar a su estado normal, lo cual el ángel saiyajin termina su ataque mientras patea a su rival hacia un lado, lanzándolo cerca del resto mientras Reflet se acerca al cuerpo indefenso de su novio

_[Música de Fondo: Unwinnable battle Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Gohan, Gohan ponte de pie!-dijo la estratega intentando despertarlo-¡hay más semillas!

-Los usamos todas, no creo que él no pueda recuperarse-dijo Fluttershy para luego ver como Dark aparecer frente a todos-y lo entendiste bien ¡Es hora de que todos y especialmente él mueran! Pero primero…-levantando una mano, crea una espada hecha de Ki y para sorpresa de todos, acaba con todas las tropas enemigas además de que en el Black Hat Shiee es cortado en dos mientras se hunde en el suelo por el socavón creado por los pokemones y el equipo Rocket y la banda de Pilaf salen volando donde están todos con los ojos en espiral

-pero mami, no quiero ir hoy a la escuela-dijo James seguido de Meowth-me amarraron como puerco-

-¡Wobbuffet!-

Fue que ahora todos estaban ahí a lo que Dark Pit preparo una esfera de ki frente a todos, algunos pensaron en distraerlo pero el resultado sería estar en el suelo como Gohan, mientras el hijo de Goku se recuperaba viendo como Dark sonreía diabólicamente ,pero Reflet dio un paso al frente y…

*Slap*

Los ojos de Gohan se volvieron conmocionados cuando abofeteo a Dark Pit el cual este jugó con este momento porque a él no le importaba lo que ella pensara ahora-Estoy tratando de calmarme con tus tonterías de mierda de "YO odio a Gohan porque daño mi p%&o orgullo" y todo eso ¡Pero estoy realmente cansada de esto!-gritó mientras Dark Pit veía lo enojada que estaba-¡y te lo diré perfectamente en tu cretina cara clonada! ¡Deja de actuar como Vegeta! ¡Y pon tu mierda en tu lugar!-

-Dark… no lo hagas-dijo apretando los dientes viendo como el ángel negro lo miro y vio a la peliblanca y sonrió de la misma manera que   
Freezer-Sabes, en un momento como este, solo tengo una cosa que decirte Reflet…-

-¡DETENTE NO LO HAGAS! ¡ALTO!-

-sigues siendo una molesta y ruidosa ¡PERRA!-y así, el tiempo se detuvo momentáneamente mientras el ángel negro le dio una bofetada no letal a la estratega mientras el eco del golpe se escuchaba en la cabeza de Gohan ella era lanzada para que Cia la atraparan a tiempo mientras veían como Gohan se puso de pie, incluso si ya no tiene poder, pero de alguna manera lo logro-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso…?-

-me da igual… Adiós a todos… insectos-todos los ojos reflejaron a la esfera de energía en la palma de Dark, sus últimos días de existencia están ahora en frente de ellos en la forma de uno de sus compañeros, el miedo inundó sus mentes, incapacitándolos para moverse, pensaron que sus días habían terminado, que no verían otro día

En cambio Hades veía con una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras hacía aparecer un habano y de uno de sus dedos lo hacía un encendedor-como dirían en los combates oficiales de la mansión… se acabó… la victoria es para… mi-

Pero para su sorpresa y la de todos…

**_La verdadera pelea estaba por comenzar… ahora mismo_ **

_[Música de Fondo: Clash of Gods (Epic Dual Mix)]_

_www.youtube.com/watch?v=9F4yv2AD49E_

-¡¿pero qué?!-fue lo que dijeron todos ya que en eso el ataque fue desviado por Gohan que estaba de pie frente a todos, en cambio Hades miro curioso el acto

-lo… vieron todos-dijo Master sorprendido y atónito por lo que vieron lo cual en eso, la figura de Gohan comienza a brillar cuando sus ojos se transformaron en irises de colores plateados y pupilas visibles, todos miran con asombro cómo Gohan finaliza su transformación a lo que dejó salir una aura piadosa, una complejidad de color plateado, púrpura y azul con partículas brillantes que fluían hacia arriba, algunos no entendían esa nueva forma hasta que Bayonetta se quitó los anteojo seguido de Palutena y Rosalina quienes veía con asombro y finalmente en Lana y Cia que quedaron en shock por lo que estaban presenciando para luego la antigua hechicera obscura dijera-si… Gohan… está esquivando-

Dark Pit ni tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba a lo que olvido hacia Gohan y trata de acabar lo que empezó con una esfera de Ki, pero lo esquiva deslizando una mano, dejando una imagen residual de su posición anterior a lo que la esfera de ki se lanza a otra parte del campo de batalla cuando el ángel negro procede a darle golpes rápidos, pero todos y cada uno de los ataques fallaran, lo intentan una y otra vez, pero Gohan los esquiva sin esfuerzo, intentó con más fuerza, pero no importa cuántas veces lo intentara

-Gohan apenas se está moviendo de su lugar-dijo Applejack en asombro para ser seguido por Rarity-Sus movimientos son tan elegantes-

Rainbow Dash estaba emocionada por la batalla rugiente que incluso no podía creerlo, casi todos están fascinados por los rápidos reflejos del hijo de Goku, sin embargo, esto solo llevó a Dark Pit a irritarse, ambos proceden continuando lanzando sus golpes, el ángel negro prueba un método diferente, volando un montón de esferas de energía en miniatura en todas las direcciones, Sorprendentemente, Gohan logró esquivarlos a todos con facilidad, con la explosión final, él salta para evitarlo y para crear distancia el uno del otro

-¡solo fue un maldito golpe de suerte que esquivaras así que! ¡Déjate golpear por una vez!-dijo Dark frustrado, a lo que se apresura hacia el hijo de Goku a toda velocidad, una vez más, el tiempo se ralentizó para Gohan el cual dijo con una calma en su voz-¡Te destriparé y usaré tu tracto gastrointestinal como condón mientras forcé con tu cráneo!-

Tras una breve pausa de lo que dijo Gohan el doble de Pit solo dijo-¿Qué?-

-nadie… y repito nadie… ¡ToCa A mI ReFleT!-rugió Gohan con una voz dual entre una monstruosa y la suya lo cual causo que Dark y todos se aterraran de inmediato y con un puño cerrado le da un golpe directo en el estómago que del impacto podía verse su puño en su cuerpo, causando no solo que se le caiga de golpe, sino que este fue extremadamente doloroso porque su propia sangre cayó de su boca y con una patada lo estaba lanzando lejos, mientras se levantaba, Dark tuvo dificultades para levantarse ya que ni pudo pararse fácilmente, de hecho cayó al suelo y tosió sangre-¡¿cómo…?! *cof* ¡¿cómo pudo dejarme en la lona con solo dos golpes?!-

-bienvenido a mi mundo Pitto-dijo Cell fuera de foco lo cual este le grito-¡CÁLLATE CELL!-

Dark Pit concentra la mayor parte de su energía en su puño, preocupado, Gohan rápidamente aprovecha esta oportunidad con el más mínimo movimiento, instantáneamente pasa al doble de Pit lo cual no tuvo tiempo de registrar en su mente y para saber que ya estaba atrás de él, entonces Gohan hizo que Dark Pit se enfrentara con él golpeándolo a un lado, seguido de golpes rápidos y poderosos en el área del pecho y el intestino, incluso Dark Pit pudo ver que Gohan tiene múltiples manos y brazos, cada uno lo golpea con éxito y lo lastima, ya que ahora está aturdido temporalmente, luego patea la espalda de Dark Pit colisionando contra la pared mientras sale rápidamente del montón de escombros…-¡Maldición! ¡Eres un maldito imbécil…!-

Inesperadamente, Gohan ya está detrás de él, apenas dándole tiempo para recuperarse, ya que incluso estaba extremadamente sorprendido por esa velocidad que ahora estaba sudando fríamente-hijo de…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿A dónde se fue tu poder?-dijo Gohan con calma en su voz

-¡No te burles de mí!-dijo Dark Pit mientras lanzaba un puñetazo, pero Gohan rápidamente saltó, creando una imagen posterior de él mismo desde su posición anterior y lo pateó, lanzando al ángel para que rodara al campo dejando un cráter

-pero… que fue lo que le paso a Gohan-dijo Reflet viendo como ahora Gohan le estaba dando la paliza al ángel negro, lo cual Bayonetta le dijo-es que acaso no lo ven-

-no en nuestro punto de vista cariño-dijo Applejack arqueando una ceja, para que Palutena hablara-yo sí sé de qué está hablando Bayonetta-

En el inframundo, las cosas estaban iguales, Reaper estaba aterrado y temblando y Hades estaba que no lo creía-¡Señor Hades! ¡¿Acaso el…?!-

-si Reaper… ese estado…-dijo Hades levantándose de su trono, en cambio Gohan aprieta el puño y lo lanza al aire, creando una poderosa onda de choque, esa onda de choque golpeó las entrañas de Dark Pit y lo lanzó más lejos hasta que detuvo su fuerza y corrió hacia su rival-solo se logra rompiendo los límites del usuario y aprovechando el potencial más profundo, aumentando también mucho más sus capacidades que su transformación actual-

-y no solo eso-dijo Palutena mirando de la misma manera para luego Gohan y Dark comenzaran a intercambiar ataques, ya que la velocidad y los movimientos de Dark están mejorando a medida que se activa, pero los reflejos de Gohan son mejores, con cada golpe exitoso, el nivel de poder del ángel oscuro está disminuyendo lentamente- esta forma, le permite evolucionar constantemente su poder y eficiencia con cada intercambio mientras continúa luchando contra un oponente que rivaliza o tiene mayor poder-

-esta forma solo puede explotarse rompiendo caparazones internos y sometiéndose a una fuerte presión-dijo Hades continuando la explicación de la nueva forma de Gohan, mientras el mencionado lanza un golpe, pero Dark Pit lo esquiva, apenas golpeándolo en la mejilla, el trata de contrarrestar con un golpe, pero lo esquiva con facilidad, Gohan responde con una patada giratoria, pero su rival se inclinó para evitar una onda de choque masiva-lo cual solo significa… que quizás…-

-¡ALGO MARAVILLOSO LE PASO A GOHAN!-grito Master en completa alegría, seguido de su hermano, mientras que detrás de ellos estaba Quitela y Cognic viendo la pelea, el dios de la destrucción del universo 4 solo estaba boca abierta y en total sorpresa de lo que estaba presenciando-¡CARNAL VÁMONOS AL ANGEL A CELEBRAR PORQUE ESTO SE A A DESCONTROLAR!-

A medida que descienden del aire, están intercambiando ataques, Gohan respondió con éxito a Dark Pit, que lo lanzó lejos y colisiona en la parte superior de la mansión, rápidamente deja que su aura estalle mientras se recupera lentamente del último golpe, el destructor solo apretó los dientes, y sin quedarle otra opción… tuvo que admitir que aquel que es el hijo de uno de los estudiantes de su rival, haya obtenido un nivel cercano a los dioses- ** _el Ultra instinto…-_**

_[Música de Fondo: An Eerie Foe Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Con esa respuesta de parte del dios de la destrucción del universo 4, todos vieron hacia Gohan más aun el rey del mal, que al escuchar esto, solo puso sus ojos del tamaño de un plato y…-¡PU$%%$%$%$%…!

Mientras Ganondorf maldecía desde el fondo (más un BEEP se escuchaba) poco a poco a algunos les volaban la cabeza (en especial la princesa Twilight que volvió a ser su versión maniática tras escuchar del Ultra Instinto intentando razonar de cómo lo obtuvo al igual que Sunset y las Dazzlings estaban arrancándose el cabello de tan solo escuchar esto quienes estaban en completo horror) a lo que Cia dijo-todo tiene sentido, pero no lo entiendo, Gohan es alguien que no es un dios o haya tenido el súper saiyajin azul ¡¿Cómo p%&as lo obtuvo si ni siquiera los dioses de la destrucción o incluso los supremos Kaiosamas han logrado perfeccionarlo?! ¡Y YO ESTOY INCLUIDA CON LANA!-

-Te lo diré Cia ¡son mam&%$as! ¡mam&%$as pen$%jas!-dijo en completo estrés Adagio, en cambio en el inframundo Hades solo grito de ira-¡QUE! ¡¿ES QUE…?! HNGGGG…-pero en eso se calmó un poco y respiro lentamente-¡¿cómo es posible?! Ya tranquilo tranquilo, ya paso ya paso-

Corrin y sus familiares había notado la presencia del dios de la destrucción de su universo lo cual le pregunto a Cognic-¿parece ser que las Dazzlings saben de esto no? Al igual que casi todos-

-bueno… tal vez sea muy temprano para entrar en conclusiones ¡pero si fuera mi hermano Wiss ya me hubiera dado un orgasmo! ¡jojojo!-dijo Cognic emocionado viendo la pelea entre Gohan y Dark para luego ver a la manakete-¿no piensas lo mismo señor Quitela?-

-comparto la misma idea con todos al igual que esas sirenas y ponys, que le dije específicamente a Starswill que las destruyera, no que usara este mundo como basurero mágico de Equestria-dijo Quitela cruzado de brazos y sentándose en una silla con el ceño fruncido-¿Pero cómo sucedió de esta manera?-

-tal vez sea porque el poder de Pitto fuera el detonante de su transformación-dijo Pinkie saliendo de la nada espantando a Quitela y cayendo de espaldas-¡NO ME SAQUES UN SUSTO HIJA DE DEADPOOL!-

-un momento… tal vez no sepa leer, pero Pitto ¿es el responsable del Ultra Instinto? ¿No tiene mucho sentido?-dio su opinión Pit lo cual Cognic se levantó y hablo con todos

_[Música de Fondo: Blue Saiyan Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-precisamente, pero tengo una teoría, como pueden ver, el poder de Dark Pit no solo fue de que haya obtenido la sangre de los saiyajines, sino por los años que tu Pit, has tenido de experiencia durante tus confortamientos contra el inframundo, Medusa, el Subespacio y Tabuu, lo cual fue suficiente para arrinconar a Gohan quien no tiene mucha experiencia en combate como ustedes dos y empujar sus límites a pesar de no tener más fuerzas y protegerlos a coste de su propia vida, eso, más su fuerza de voluntad y valor, el **rompió ese caparazón** de su verdadero potencial interno y cada uno tiene un potencial interno que solo ustedes pueden encontrar, pero como dije, es una teoría-

-romper el caparazón-dijo para sí mismo Pit mientras veían a Gohan en esa forma, lo cual Cognic continuo-Lamentablemente… Dark se dio cuenta de algo-

-¿Y qué es?-dijo la Twilight humana preocupada a lo que Dark Pit recuperaba rápidamente su postura, mientras veía en los ojos plateados de Gohan que estaban cambiando a negros lo cual este estaba entrando en desesperación-parece que tu tiempo se está acabando nerd, para ese momento, ¡me aseguraré de deshacerme de ti rápidamente!-

Él no vaciló ante la amenaza de Dark, sabía que tenía razón y que si no terminaba esto, su resistencia podría no durar por mucho tiempo, cierra los ojos, concentrando ese poder que le da fuerza para proteger a todos sus amigos, que está surgiendo alrededor de su cuerpo, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo que esta vez lo haría con un giro, para luego dar un paso al frente-Tienes razón en algo, porque voy a terminar esto con UN movimiento final-

_[Música de Fondo: Ultimate Battle (Epic Dual Mix)]_

_www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLJ6hNromcw_

Al escuchar eso, la frustración de Dark finalmente alcanza su punto máximo, que comienza a enojarse hasta el punto en que ahora, no tiene una mente que le diga que no lo mate… pero ahora es una excepción: ¡Lo va a matar¡ ¡Junto con cualquiera que se interponga en su camino!

-¡Tu…! ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO ACABA HASTA QUE TE DEJE CRUCIFICADO EN UNA P%&A CRUZ!-Mientras lentamente dejaba salir su poder, su aura negro-rojiza se vuelve completamente roja cuando estalla en todas las direcciones, esas auras se convirtieron en láseres, destruyendo todo a su paso, Gohan lanzó una última mirada al ángel negro antes de hacer su movimiento, el salta mientras se acerca al el tratando de evitar todos y cada uno de los láser entrantes

_~Yo! yo! Voy Voy a vencerte_

_La victoria está en mi mente_

_La última batalla con valor… obtendré_

_Renunciaré a mis temores y lucharé~_

-¡Whoo! Pitto está divirtiéndose-dijo Pinkie mirando lo que estaba haciendo peor en eso vieron como esos “láseres” cortaron la mansión y parte del terreno-¿en el nombre de dios está pasando?-preguntó Rarity

_~Estoy feliz por descubrir_

_Lo fuerte que yo soy_

_El poder sin límites está_

_Muy dentro en mi corazón~_

-Parece que este podría ser el último recurso de Dark Pit, esas cosas son como rayos láser, destruyendo todo a su paso-explico la princesa Twilight a lo que Crazy grito-¡MIITONS! Ósea la versión en México de los Johns-

_~Aumentando la potencia_

_Siento en mí todo el poder_

_Ningún dios podrá ganarme~_

-¡Oh, no! Si Gohan es golpeado por esos, ¡no podrá sobrevivir!-dijo Pit ya que cada vez llegaban más láseres, ya que el hijo de Goku se inclinaba; la porción láser de uno de los cabellos de Gohan al final, luego salta, evitando ese segundo láser, sin embargo, ese láser estaba tan cerca de su piel que podía sentir la intensidad del ataque, mentalmente tomó nota de tener cuidado, luego se aleja, toma sus manos y concentra su poder entre sus palmas

_~Nada puede detenerme_

_Por qué ahora soy más fuerte_

_Y a este universo voy a protegerlo, yo~_

-KAAAA-

Otro rugido salió de la boca del ángel oscuro cuando los láseres se volvieron más salvajes, desintegrando casi por completo todo lo que toca a lo que continúa esquivando esos rayos láser, dejando que se centre en su ataque en lugar de en la defensiva

-MEEEEE-

_~Yo! yo! Voy Voy a vencerte_

_La victoria está en mi mente_

_La última batalla con valor ganaré_

_Renunciaré a mis temores y lucharé_

_Esta batalla sin ego yo ganaré~_

-¡No voy a caer en el mismo p&%o ataque como Cell!-grito el ángel negro a lo que Gohan comienza a acercarse mientras que la esfera de energía comienza a tomar forma pero el brillo externo de la esfera de energía es azul y dorado, lo cual Dark Pit intensifica su ataque, sin embargo, Gohan continúa esquivando con facilidad

_(El solo aquí va)_

-¡NO TE MUEVAS MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE P&%A!-Dark Pit añadió una descarga de rayos de energía a su ataque, tratando de hacer que sea difícil para el hibrido para esquivarlo, sin embargo, el hijo de Goku los esquiva sin esfuerzo con delicadeza

-MEEEE-

_~Hoy me toca la revancha_

_Con pasión voy a pelear_

_Siempre seguiré luchando~_

Luego salta del suelo antes de que un láser lo atrape, a medida que se acerca cada vez más, la esfera de energía aumenta de tamaño, se sienta cómodamente entre las palmas de Gohan mientras que para Dark Pit comienza a ponerse nervioso

_~Yo! yo! Voy Voy a vencerte_

_La victoria está en mi mente_

_La última batalla con valor obtendré ¡Yo!~_

-¡¿Por qué no mueres ahora?! ¡Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ!-dijo Dark Pit con desesperación en su voz mientras cargaba una esfera de energía negra y dorada en su palma izquierda, sin detener su asalto láser-¡DARK KAMEHAMEHA!-

_~Nada puede detenerme_

_Por que ahora soy más fuerte_

_Y a este universo voy a protegerlo_

_Renunciaré a mis temores y lucharé~_

_~Esta batalla sin ego yo ganaré.~_

Como el tiempo una vez más se sintió lento para ellos, incluso los smashers, la familia real de Nohr y los Rainbooms tienen una expresión horrorizada en sus rostros, ya que vieron que Gohan está a solo unos centímetros del rayo mortal, para su sorpresa y la de Dark también, y sobre todo Hades que ahora su mandíbula golpea el suelo cómicamente, Gohan de repente se desliza sobre la misma energía del rayo Dark Kamehameha utilizando su propia energía como una rueda, y luego, él salta encima con un Dark Pit que su cara era un horror hecho realidad-¿quieres paz? Te la voy a dar y harás paz-

-Oh…-dice Dark Pit, que luego dice con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones como una "última palabra" dándose cuenta de que está completamente jo$%do en este momento y que de algún modo entendió la frase crucial del chiste-¡CANASTAS DE MIERDA!-

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritó Gohan mientras lanza su Kamehameha en rango a quemarropa, como Dark Pit apenas tiene tiempo suficiente para registrarse mientras logra soportar la fuerza del ataque, lucha por contener la energía, gruñendo mientras intenta apartarla, con la poca fuerza y resistencia que Gohan dejó, el rayo aumentó de tamaño, dominando y abrumando fácilmente al ángel negro saiyajin

- _Si tuviera algún arrepentimiento por los innumerables acontecimientos horribles que han ocurrido en este día, es UNO: que me estoy muriendo… DOS: nunca salí de mi cama… y lo más importante de todo el universo… no romper la Pinkie promesa, además de otra cosa…_ ¡Te ODIO p% &a armadura de trama! ¡GHAAAA!-fueron las últimas palabras de Dark Pit en su mente mientras gritaba en agonía cuando el rayo azul lo envolvió, a medida que el rayo se apaga lentamente, el brillo radiante de Gohan y el aura piadosa se desvanecen lentamente mientras desciende lentamente hacia donde yace su rival revelando que sigue vivo, aun de pie, pero herido de muerte

-Sí, así es, puedo tomar todo lo que puedas Gohan porque…-dijo el ángel negro que estaba con sus alas y su cabello de regreso a la normalidad además de que su la parte superior de su toja ya estaba perdida dejando su indumentaria baja y sus muñequeras ya no estaban, pero en eso sintió algo que no estaba bien-espera… ¿es normal que no sientas la parte derecha de tu cuerpo?-

-de acuerdo a mí y porque recibiste un ataque a quemarropa… no-dijo doctor Mario a lo que el ángel negro finalizo-eso pensé…-y dio el azoton con la cara hacia un lado, su brazo izquierdo en su espalda y una de sus piernas se torció (al estilo Padre de Familia)

-¡Pitto!-dijo Pit corriendo hacia su clon el cual este lo acomoda para que este mire a su rival-Uh… Gohan… acércate… Hay… algo… que tengo que decirte…-

-¿Es que siempre me imaginaste como un bicho raro, porque nunca puedes estar en el mismo nivel, teniendo en cuenta que careces…?-dijo Gohan intentando acercarse solo para que este le dijera-no es eso… nerd-

-entonces… ¿Qué es?-

-Parece que te he subestimado… Realmente eres poderoso… como tu padre… también gracias… para salvarme… de mí mismo-dijo débilmente a lo que poco a poco cerro los ojos lo cual estos pensaron lo peor

-no…-

-¡y no estoy muerto, simplemente noqueado! bleh-dijo rápidamente el ángel negro a lo que Dark quedo inconsciente lo cual Pinkie dijo-bueno eso fue anticlimático-

-y que lo digas-se escuchó otra voz para revelar a Hades aplaudiendo sarcásticamente y lentamente-Oh, sí… Bien hecho, chico arroz, bueno, debo decir que estoy impresionado, Ser el primer mortal en obtener y sobrevivir al Ultra Instinto, a la edad de 15-

-Realmente lamentamos ser la lluvia en tu desfile, Hades-dice Pit con sarcasmo y odio contra el dios del inframundo, cosa que acepto el alago-Oh, no te preocupes por mí, Pitty Pat, realmente hablo en serio en esta ocasión, porque Goky Jr. es ahora el mortal más poderoso de todos los tiempos, de hecho, estoy bastante orgulloso de él, incluso su versión adulta nunca lo hubiera logrado y llegar tan lejos para romper los límites-

-estas equivocado, Hades-dijo que la princesa de la amistad entrecerró los ojos con rabia-obligas a odiarse para matarse entre ellos y a todos los que murieron en el fuego cruzado solo por las almas para tu propio beneficio-

-¡¿Qué clase de monstruo sádico eres?!-Sunset exclamó, mientras las Rainbooms se alistaban para enfrentarse a Hades-es hora de poner fin a lo que Pit comenzó hace mucho tiempo-

-no te preocupes SunShim, no voy a romper la celebración, porque mi desfile estará bastante seco bajo mi… ¡paraguas!-dijo Hades mientras se ponía unos tapones lo cual todos se quedaron confundidos preguntaron a la vez-¿Paraguas?-

_[Música de Fondo: Tactics Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Y de la nada, un órgano infernal comenzó a sonar… causando que se taparan los oídos y se voltearon hacia donde venía el sonido, y un sujeto en un traje negro y sombrero de copa, tocaba un órgano, a lo que giro la silla donde estaba para dar una sonrisa-saludos… Smashers-

-¿Ese es…? ¿Black Hat?-preguntó Sunset Shimmer con un hilo de voz a lo que ninguno se atrevió a responder, incluso los villanos, lentamente, Black Hat se volvió hacia los secuaces de Hades-Así que… ¿ellos destruyeron el crucero de batalla que les alquilé?-

-¡Perdónenos! ¡Fue un accidente, señor Black Hat!-Se disculparon las Dazzlings al igual que el Equipo Rocket y la banda de Pilaf Black Hat les mostró sus brillantes colmillos mientras su lengua como de serpiente se deslizó entre sus dientes a lo que se quitó el sombrero de copa, revelando el bombín que usaba debajo, al tiempo que metía la mano dentro, y sacaba el contrato que firmo Hades lo cual cambiaron siniestramente por los nombres de ellos en su lugar-¡Jajajaja! Los héroes puede que tengan piedad sobre ustedes, **Yo jamás** , como Hades es un dios, en el contrato que uso para obtener mis servicios, puso sus nombres a cambio, por suerte acepto pagos en almas y tarjetas de crédito Master Card y American Express, tanto espacial como normal-

Black Hat observó con placer al aterrorizado grupo alrededor suyo, amaba esa sensación, fue por eso que había vuelto de su retiro después de muchos años, aunque fuera sólo para proveer asesoría y armamento a villanos muy inferiores a él, de hecho, lo decepcionaba que, las cosas estaban mucho peor en sus tiempos, pero ya qué

-Entonces, ¿están preparados para entregarme sus almas? ¿O me deleitarán con un poco de resistencia inútil?-dijo Black Hat acercándose poco a poco-cualquiera de las opciones está bien-los secuaces de Hades estaban llenos de terror, y no era para menos, nadie se atrevió a dar un paso adelante para defenderlos, nadie… excepto…

-¡oye, pen$%jo!-Black Hat rodó los ojos, mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la frente, en señal de exasperación mientras miro hacia donde estaba-¿me recuerdas?-

-Dark Pit…-dijo con odio y desprecio Black Hat al ver a aquel que lo desafío quien a pesar de estar mal herido aún tenía la voluntad de no caer en especial ese ser de maldad pura

-sé que nadie de aquí tiene las bolas para encararte, en especial Cell, pero al menos hice la diferencia, sé que los dioses son un cretinos pretenciosos que están por encima de todo, pero este tipo no lo ve así-dijo apuntándose a sí mismo-Porque si te metes con uno… enfrentaras a todos-

_[Música de Fondo: Friends or Rivals Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Original Soundtrack]_

De alguna manera algo dentro de todos empezó a brotar de todos los smashers y dieron un paso al frente, junto con la familia real de Nohr, poco a poco, las Rainbooms se le fueron uniendo, empezando por Pinkie Pie, aunque también sentía un miedo terrible de este ser y poco a poco el resto de las chicas, listos todos para enfrentarse a Black Hat-No sé quién seas, o de dónde hayas venido, o de que cabeza loca te hayan creado, ¡pero Pitto está en lo correcto! ¡Quieres las almas de ellos! ¡Tendrás que pasar por nosotros feo!-Dijo Pinkie Pie

-No hay nada más poderoso que la magia de la Amistad-dijo la Twilight del mundo humano-Y eso incluye a la amistad y el amor que se tiene una familia, no importa qué nos quiso hacer las Dazzlings, el Equipo Rocket y la banda de Pilaf, básicamente hicieron una amistad unida ¡gracias a Hades y a ti!-

-No hay nada que no pueda hacerse si es por la familia y los amigos hechos a través de los años-dijo Applejack, podía dar fe de eso, a lo que todos se sentían mucho más fuertes, y dispuestos a luchar-Tabuu lo hizo dos vez, y termino completamente partido a la mitad por Dark-

-Además… ¡ellos nos tiene a su lado!-Dijo suave, pero firmemente Fluttershy-aunque hayan hecho cosas malas-

-espero que tengas un plan médico costoso, porque tu trasero estará veinte por ciento más grande y adolorido por la paliza que te daremos-amenazó Rainbow Dash tronándose los nudillos de sus manos, Black Hat los miró con desprecio, pero al final sonrió con malignidad, pasando su lengua por sus colmillos-Ah, sí… el poder de la “Amistad” ¿Realmente me creen tan patético como ellos?-

-¡La amistad y la confianza es lo más poderoso que existe!-dijo Sunset mirando a sus amigas-lo comprendí cuando el poder me corrompió y eso no hay duda-

A pesar de que Black Hat podía acabar con todos en instantes algo literalmente rompió su esperanza…-Ahí te equivocas-

-¡Dark!-al oír lo que dijo el ángel negro Black Hat se echó a reír malvadamente-jajaja, sé que ibas a dar el paso atrás, clon-

-Malas noticias Black Ass, no es que por pura casualidad se llama "distracción"-dijo arrogantemente Dark Pit lo cual ambos finalmente entendieron lo que estaba pasando-¡¿Qué?!-

Después de esa declaración, Black Hat se congela de repente y Rick sale detrás de él para después lanzar un cartucho de NES hacia Hades y lo captura mientras este grita desesperado por escapar-¡NNNNNNOOOOOO!-

Pero si las cosas se pusieron peor, Rick le tiro un gas que dejo inconsciente a Quitela y a Cognic lo cual tomando el cartucho de NES y se lo lanzo a la cara de Pit quien se quejó del dolor y saco una capsula donde la lanzo encima de todos y revelo que eran maletas y varias cosas-¿todos ustedes son unos imbéciles? ¡¿Que hicieron esta vez?! ¡Todos ustedes! ¡Empaquen sus mierdas! ¡Eso lo detendrá por lo menos unos minutos! ¡Primero Morty con las ardillas y ahora ustedes me *Burph* salen con la ma$%da del tamaño de África! ¡JOD%&ERON A BLACK HAT! ¡Tenemos una ventaja de cinco minutos antes de que *Burph* él vaya sobre nuestros cu#$s! ¡ESE CA%&N ES SATANÁS EN ESTEROIDES! ¡Tenemos que empacar e irnos a una nueva realidad!-

-¡Espera! ¿Nueva realidad?-dijo Sunset quien vio que también su mascota lagarto Ray estaba con ella, a lo que Rick dijo-¡Se lo dije a Morty y te lo digo a ti cabello de tocino! ¡Solo puedo hacerlo un par de veces! ¡Todos estamos jod$%dos aquí por Black Hat! Bueno, hora de aplicar la eutanasia tipo Cronemberg-

-¿Crone-que?-

* * *

 

**_Una gripa más tarde…_ **

* * *

 

-que les parece lo hice de nuevo-dijo Rick mientras todos veían con horror como toda la ciudad Smash estaba habitada con criaturas deformes a lo que Master dijo-¡no me jo%&s Rick! acabas de mutar a toda la vida en el universo solo para evitar a Black Hat-

-era eso o una bomba de neutrino-dijo el científico sin vacilar mientras sacaba su licorera de su bata-escoge tu veneno M.H.-

-se suponía que ibas a llevar a otra realidad ¡no destruirla!-grito Gohan mostrando su enojo ante el científico-niño, vi toda la *Burph* pelea entre tú y Dark, si los demás universos se enteran de que obtuviste el Ultra Instinto antes que tu padre, todos irán sobre tu cabeza-

-espera, ¿mi padre lo logro?-se dijo tras comenzar a recordar el día donde conocieron a Hades lo cual confirmo-Verifique el pergamino del tiempo… genial rompí una *Burph* Pinkie promesa-

-no te preocupes iba a pasar-dijo Pinkie con unos binoculares viendo a los Cronemberg fascinada, pero esto llamo la atención a la mano jefe-Un segundo… ¿pergamino del tiempo? ¡¿Y tú lo sabias?!-

-más bien ellos-dijo despreocupado Rick apuntando hacia Gohan, Reflet, Corrin y Dark Pit, lo cual este se enfureció-¡¿sabían esto y no me lo dijeron?!-

-¡acaban de condenar a todo el multiverso!-dijo ahora la princesa de la amistad lo cual la estratega dijo-¡culpen a Hades de que hiciera este plan!-

-no es mi culpa que también estuviera en la fiesta-dijo en defensa propia Hades dentro del cartucho lo cual Rainbow Dash lo agito en respuesta para que Crazy dijera-¡ah cierto! la de hace unos meses que hice yo-

-¡CRAZY!-

-¡fue Gohan el de la ideota!-

En eso este apunto con su dedo índice sobre el hijo de Goku-¡Gohan! ¡Tenías una responsabilidad y esa era no causar nada de desastres en mi ausencia!-

-y yo soy el que la ca$% todo el tiempo-dijo Cloud lo cual Sonata pregunto-¿en serio?-

-larga historia-

-vaya que eres irresponsable al igual que tu padre y si sabemos de todo lo que hizo-dijo Master Hand con enojo, lo cual todos veían con molestia a Gohan, y gracias a esto fue suficiente para que el hijo de Goku explotara-¡yo! ¡Un irresponsable! mira lo que hicieron cuando fueron a buscarnos-

-Ah… ok-dijo la mano jefe recordando lo que paso lo cual Gohan continuo-¡ustedes por creer que la amistad lo resuelve todo!-

-se lo está tomando demasiado en serio-dijo Applejack mientras todas miraban incrédulas y a la vez avergonzadas lo cual el bioandroide dijo-hace mucho de eso-

-yo creo, que por primera vez debo decir, que Bills tenían razón en borrarlos ¡A TODOS!-finalizo que sin darse cuenta ya estaba en súper saiyajin fase 2 mientras respiraba rápidamente, lo cual dijo el ángel negro-¿terminaste?-

-tks… ¡Ghaaaa!-fue en eso que voló hacia la ciudad mientras todos veían como Gohan destruía los edificios de todo el lugar, mientras todos se dieron la vuelta y algunos silbaran nerviosamente y Rick tomaba de su licorera viendo como expresaba su crisis mental-ese chico puede ser él ser más poderoso, pero hace un berrinche tal cual niño de *Burph* 4 años, bueno es hora de lárganos antes de que *Burph* mocoso sama llegue y vea mi nombre escrito aquí-

Fue que saco unos visores de realidad virtual y se los puso-mmm… creo que existe una solución para esto-dijo Rick a lo que la mano jefe dijo-¿Y cuál es esa?-

-denme unos *Burph* 10 minutos…-dijo el científico a lo que del fondo una explosión se escuchó-5 máximo si lo calman o ya Black Hat viene por nosotros-

* * *

 

**_Media hora después…_ **

* * *

 

Se podía decir que toda la ciudad Smash estaba como todo comenzó mientras todos estaban felices y un mensaje en las noticias decía que un grupo llamado “Podemos Bailar y Tú También” lograron detener a Black Hat y a Hades con ayuda de los Smashers y las Rainbooms quienes todos estaban en el auditorio de la mansión listos para un mensaje de la mano jefe lo cual dijo que sería una “sorpresa”

-debo admitirlo que me sorprendiste esta vez Rick con llamar a esos tipos que estaban buscando a Black Hat-dijo Master Hand felicitando al científico-y por cierto gracias por añadir un portal interdimencional para la mansión, me ahorraras mucho tiempo-

-solo lo hice porque me deje llevar y gracias por la salsa de Szechuan-dijo Rick a lo que detrás de él estaban Demencia, Flug y 5.0.5 atados y encadenados-ahora si me disculpas, me llevare a esta loca para reprogramarla de la cabeza-

-mmm ¡mmm!-dijo Demencia amordazada y negando con la cabeza, en cambio Flug estaba meneando la cabeza en afirmación, a lo que los metió de mala gana en su vehículo-si como digas *Burph* doctora Wellis-

Dejando que Rick se llevara a los últimos secuaces de Black Hat la mano jefe entro al auditorio mientras veía como todos convivían en armonía, más aun entre Gohan y Dark Pit, quien este acepto la boda perfectamente y tenía un anillo en el dedo lo cual respiro tranquilo y dijo-Smashers veteranos y nuevos participantes (también refiriéndose a las Rainbooms y a la Dazzlings), este día vamos a celebrar los primeros veinte años del torneo Smash, así que vamos a ver quién es el nuevo retador-

Una vez dicho esto, la película empezó y mostró a Samus en su traje, Megaman y a Mario en algún lugar abandonado, hasta que una sombra comienza a llevarse a Mario y Megaman deja a Samus sola a lo que se mostraba un dragón violeta con muchas semejanzas a un pterodáctilo revelando a…

-¡Ridley!-

_Pero luego… sucedió algo horrible_

De la nada una explosión que abarco todo el auditorio mientras los cuerpos de todos salían volando hacia el suelo ya muertos y calcinados afuera del patio y de los arbustos salió Mr. Resseti, quien perpetro el acto-¡ESO FUE POR SACARME DE LA MANSIÓN!-

Pero el gusto no le duro ni medio segundo ya que una estatua con forma de Master Hand lo aplasto y lo mato en el acto…

-muy bien hemos llegamos-

Y en eso, Rick aparece tranquilamente de un portal a lo que todos los que estaban detrás de él, y vieron lo que les paso

-¡POR CELESTIA SOMOS NOSOTROS!-

-¡que chi%&#dos Rick!-

-¡NO PI&%ES MA$%S!-

Casi todos estaban en una crisis de histeria (con excepción de Snake que noto a Resseti muerto debajo de la estatua y con un detonador) hasta que Rick saco su pistola y disparo en el aire-¡todos cálmense por favor o les vuelo la cabeza! Todo está bien-

-todo bien ¡¿TODO BIEN?! ¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!-dijo Gohan hacia Rick el cual le apunto y le dijo-recuerda que si te puedo anular todo poder tuyo, además ¿alguien aquí vio ya Infinity War?-dicho esto todos empezaron a levantar la mano a lo que un dudoso Marth lo levanto revelando que TODOS vieron la película-¿también cuenta ver Deadpool 2?-

-60/40 Pinkie- dijo Rick mientras todos se quitaban las mochilas que les dio el científico-muy *Burph* bien, al igual que doctor Strange, busque en infinitas realidades donde en un par de docenas tuvimos suerte de regresar *Burph* todo a la normalidad, detener a Black Hat y a Hades al mismo tiempo, solo tuve que buscar una de esas realidades donde todos murieron al mismo tiempo, por lo que tomaran el lugar de ellos y todo regresara a la normalidad, nadie se está saltando nada, otra cosa, el torneo *Burph* de poder aun no empieza así que tienen una ventaja en esta realidad…-

-¿y cuál es?-dijo Fluttershy intentando no mirar a su cuerpo calcinado, a lo que respondió tras empezar a levantar el cuerpo de Pit-nadie sabe que esos dos son saiyajines, si Pit es uno también-

-¡genial!-grito Pit de alegría solo para que Applejack le diera de lleno a la cara y quedaras en el suelo-me callo-

-Gohan obtuvo el Ultra Instinto, recuerda, solo lo puedes lograr rompiendo tus limites hasta *Burph* morir-continuo mientras sacaba un radar de su bolsillo, cosa que Gohan entendió que si quería obtener esa transformación era estar al borde de la muerte-creo que lo evitare… completamente-

-de hecho tu padre lo obtendrá contra Jiren, usara la genki-cosa por lo que te recomiendo que te unas al equipo del universo *Burph* 4, las demás creo que estarán aquí ya que tras esto fueron nombradas smashers honorarias ¿no es así?-

-¡Genial!-grito ahora Rainbow Dash solo para estuviera a punto de recibir el mismo castigo que Pit, pero de parte de Samus, lo cual se calló-solo bromeaba-

-aun intento como explicar las cosas a la Princesa Celestia-dijo la princesa Twilight buscando alguna excusa para evitar esto, a lo que sintió la mano de Sunset-no lo hagas Twilight se quedara aquí con nosotros-

-¡POR SIEMPRE!-añadió Pinkie que tenía su propio cadáver a lado lo cual Sunset la miro enojada y esta la solto para que se escuchara un SPLAT, a lo que Rick continuo-y ellos estarán aquí más adelan… olviden esa parte-

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo Dark confundido mientras tomaba su cuerpo y se ponía su anillo de bodas, a lo que Corrin respondió-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-

-ahora creo que los dejare que se entierren a sí mismos, solo sabrán más cosas que esta realidad no tiene, la única repercusión es que tal vez algunos que conozcan descubran que no son los verdaderos-dijo Rick mientras se auto hacia una fosa lo suficientemente grande para los cuerpos, mientras el hijo de Goku estaban quedando marcado de por vida al verse muerto lo cual este le dijo-pero… ¡¿qué hay de la realidad que dejamos allá?!-

-y que hay de la realidad donde Hitler curo el cáncer…-dijo Rick a lo que Pinkie grito

-¡¿Qué?!-

-o México como potencia mundial en lugar de estados unidos…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-o que la pornografía es legar a partir de los 10 años…-

-¡¿Q…?!-antes de que gritara otra vez estas fue callada por Rarity lo cual continuo-o peor, el reguetón gano el premio nobel en vez del metal y todos tiene la canción “despacito”-

En instantes todos entrecerraron los ojos a lo que en cuestión sacaron de sus cuerpos sus celulares y justo en eso, notaron lo que Rick dijo y así sin vacilar los tiraron y los rompieron, además de que los quemaron y tomaron sus cuerpos con enojo

-tomare eso como “no lo pienses” y déjalo ir… y jamás esto paso-dijo Master quien ni necesito decirles algo ya que a quien le agrada esa canción… a lo que todos gritaron-¡JAMÁS PASO!-

_[Música de Fondo: Hurt por Johnny Cash]_

-les recomiendo que tomen sus cuerpos lo más rápido posible, Goku y los demás de esta realidad vienen en camino-dijo Rick caminado tranquilamente y tomando de su licorera a lo que se acercó a Gohan-y hablando de, sus vidas son solo insignificantes, no son leyendas, elegidos, o seres poderosos, solo venimos a morir ya que el único que juega con nuestras vidas es el destino, sean buenos, malos, dioses o mortales, todos tienen el mismo final, luego me lo agradecerán todos-

_I hurt myself today (Me lastime hoy)_

_To see if I still feel (Para ver si todavía me siento)_

_I focus on the pain (Me enfoco en el dolor)_

_The only thing that's real (La única cosa que es real)_

Una vez dicho esto todos miraban hacia sus cuerpos muertos, pero el que fue afectado más fue Gohan quien miraba aun su cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida mientras todos estaban enterrándose a lo que Dark le dio un codazo para que se enterrara

_The needle tears a hole (La aguja hace un agujero)_

_The old familiar sting (El viejo aguijón familiar)_

_Try to kill it all away (Intenta matarlo todo)_

_But I remember everything (Pero recuerdo todo)_

Mientras que Master Hand cubría las tumbas con una manta invisible para evitar que alguien supiera de esos eventos (eso si Crazy tiro a la basura el cuerpo de Resetti) mientras todos entraban a la mansión como si nada hubiera pasado mientras caminaba lento como si su vida ya no tuviera sentido

_What have I become?_ _(¿En qué me he convertido?)_

_My sweetest friend (Mi amigo más dulce)_

_Everyone I know (Todos los que conozco)_

_Goes away in the end (Se va al final)_

Más adelante, Goku ve a su hijo quien tenía una mirada perdida y paso de largo algo que Piccolo preocupo pero Cia lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza para que lo dejara un rato, mientras veía como la mano jefe presentaba a las chicas que estaban igual presentándose con los guerreros Z mientras Dark Pit y Corrin se despedían de sus familiares ya que ahora el ángel negro es el siguiente en la línea real del reino de Nohr, el cual miro a su esposa con una sonrisa y ambos presionaron sus labios juntos mientras tenían los anillos de bodas revelando que ya están casados

_You could have it all (Podrías tenerlo todo)_

_My empire of dirt (Mi imperio de suciedad)_

_I will let you down (Te voy a decepcionar)_

_I will make you hurt_ _(Yo te haré daño)_

Una vez que llego a su habitación Gohan se sentó en la cama mirando a la ventana ya que ahora estaba experimentando “ **la mirada de los mil metros** ” un trastorno de estrés post-traumático tras los eventos de hace unas horas mientras pestañaba preguntándose: ¿que pasara ahora? ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir si eres revivido? ¿Nuestra vida NO tiene sentido para los demás?

_If I could start again (Si pudiera comenzar de nuevo)_

_A million miles away (Un millón de millas de distancia)_

_I would keep myself (Me quedaría)_

_I would find a way (Encontraría una manera)_

Y detrás de la puerta se ve a Falco llegar con sus maletas a lo que ve a Gohan viendo a la ventana lo cual le dijo-les dije que esa chica de pelo rosa lo iba a traumar ¡Pero nadie me hace caso!-

* * *

 

**_Palabras del autor:_ **

**_[_ ** **_Hurt se sigue tocando_ ** **_]_ **

**Tal vez se pregunten ¿qué te paso por la cabeza en crear este momento final y darle a un personaje de Dragón Ball una experiencia** **post-traumática** **? Simplemente es parte de la trama, quise darle a Gohan, quien a pesar de experimentar ver morir a miles de personas, la experiencia que Morty vivió al igual que el resto… verse a sí mismo muerto y que alguien como Rick les explique que la vida no tiene sentido si vives de salvar a miles de personas que JAMÁS  te lo agradecerán**

**Sin duda alguna quise dejar el humor a un lado para que este primer episodio terminara dando un giro 360 anticlimático y obscuro**

**Entiendo que la razón de mis historias es hacer reír, pero a veces es hora de ver la realidad y me quede pensando ¿con las nuevas habilidades que Gohan y Dark tienen, debería haber una repercusión gigantesca como consecuencia?**

** El final de este capítulo es la respuesta **

**A partir de ese capítulo será puro refil antes del torneo, por lo que las actualizaciones serán más o menos recurrentes**

**Otra cosa, estoy en proceso de hace un especial de Navidad y a la vez de Halloween por lo que estén al pendiente y más aun con los nuevos que saldrán para Ultímate**

* * *

 

**_Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas._ **

**_Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (_ ** **_cero_ ** **_jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic._ **

**_Epilogo…_ **

* * *

 

-Chicos, no quieren saber que Rick hizo un virus Cronemberg en los doce universos y ahora todo aquel que tenga gripe se convertirá en…-dijo Falco (de la realidad real) entrando a la mansión Smash con un sombrero y un poncho, pero luego nota que la mansión está destruida y que los Cronembergs están cerca

-¿Acaso ya todos ya son Cronembers? ¡Oh, será mejor que me dé prisa! Mi tiempo es corto-dijo el ave antropomórfica dejando caer las bolsas y salta a la silla de Master Hand, el cual empezó a imitar la voz de la mano jefe con tono de tonto-¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Master Hand! Puse un montón de imbéciles pen#$jos para matarse entre ellos ¡Porque eso nos gana dinero! ¡GRACIAS MUCHO SAKURAI!-

En eso una explosión y un grito de ira (ósea Black Hat) asusta a Falco y él sale corriendo de la habitación y escapa de ahí en su arwing a rumbo desconocido-¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!-

* * *

 

**_[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera]_ **


	4. Los Buenos, los malos y los toxicos

**_ Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia… _ **

* * *

 

**_Guía principal:_ **

**_“_** _smash **”** \- _pensamientos _._ “SMASH” _-_ Grito _._ “Smash”-Nail y Kamisama “ **smash** ”- narración **_“Smash”_** \- Narrador

* * *

 

**_[Musica de Fondo: Limit Break X Suvivor (Orchestal) por PokeMixr92]_ **

**_Voz de Sunset Shimmer:_ **

**_El siguiente Fanfic Crossover_ ** **_es una parodia_ ** **_._ **

**_Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros._ ** **_Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_ **

**_Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /_ ** **_Koei Tecmo Holdings_ ** **_Co., LTD_ ** **_/ Team Ninja /Omega Force_ ** **_/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua_ ** **_/ Hasbro/_ ** **_Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust._ **

**_Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._ **

* * *

 

En el garaje de la mansión Smash, un portal se abre y aparecen Gohan, Dark Pit, Reflet, Corrin, las Dazzlings y las Rainbooms se ven un poco diferentes tras los últimos eventos cuando vieron sus cadáveres hace muchos meses

-Rarity, la próxima vez que nos escondamos ¿puedes hacerme un favor y apagar…? ¡Tú jo%$do timbre!-gritó Dark Pit a la fasionista que no estaba preocupada y checaba los mensajes de texto en su teléfono-Se llama “carpe diem”, Dark, búscalo-

-¡NO ME JO$%AS RARITY!-gritó el ángel negro lanzando su mochila a una banca-¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa poser de mierda!-

-Eso es porque los perdedores miran cosas mientras que el resto de nosotros estamos “carpe diem” en tu cara-dijo Applejack a lo que caminó hacia Rainbow Dash y chocó “los cinco” con ella mientras sacaba una licorera de su mochila

-Espera… ¿estás bebiendo?-Gohan dijo con disgusto al ver que la vaquera estaba bebiendo alcohol cosa que le respondió-Síp, y deja de actuar como una perra-

-Gohan, desde que vimos nuestros cadáveres, obtuviste el Ultra instinto, Dark y Pit son saiyajines y ahora que todo tiene sentido, es el momento de vivir y arriesgarlo todo antes del torneo-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras ella y Aria chocan “los cinco” para continuar con la segunda chica-A si recuerdan…-

-Permítanme-dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba algo de… **_*suspiro*…_**

* * *

 

**_Pinkie: Horas antes…_ **

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Where’s Goku?!_ _Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Esto ya se intensificó muy rápido!-Reflet gritó mientras mientras el grupo estaba siendo perseguido por una banda de personas post-apocalípticas tipo guerreros de la carretera a la Mad Max, conocidos como Death Stalkers, Dark Pit conducía el automóvil, mientras que las chicas se sentaron en el asiento del pasajero mientras Gohan, Reflet y Corrin estaban de pie en la parte posterior disparando a sus perseguidores

-¡Dispárale al tipo con mohawk!-Sunset gritó lo cual los cuatro gritaron hacia ella-¡Todos tienen mohawks!-

-¡Es un corte mohawk alto desvanecimiento, chartreuse con reflejos cian, capas en la parte superior! ¡Dispárenle!-Rarity dijo frustrada a lo que la estratega frunce el ceño pero carga su arma y dispara al vehículo pero falla, el auto del sujeto que tenía que ser atacado se detiene, y él salta a la parte trasera mirando cara a cara a todos

-¡Enciéndelos!-gritó uno de los atacantes a lo que el Death Stalker se rio antes de hacerse estallar causando que sus viseras se esparcieran en todo el vehículo y en todos-¡muy bien cab%$nes, entremos en el juego chicas!-Rainbow gritó mientras las chicas se reunieron para revelar sus nuevos objetos de batalla dados por Crazy Hand, mientras Twilight tiene un Kamayari, Rainbow Dash sosteniendo un Naginata, Applejack tiene un par de garras Shuko y de sus botas una navaja para darle más variables para atacar, Pinkie tener un Bakuhatsugama con una hoz, Rarity ahora tiene dos espadas Kodachi, Sunset Shimmer sostuvo algunas Kunais y también tenía un par de espadas Hookswords y finalmente Fluttershy tenía una cerbatana Fukedake, con las Dazzlings, tienen las armas de los últimos meses, junto con armas de fuego como una escopeta de doble cañón e increíble de ver… una ametralladora pesada

-¡Oh sí!-dijo Adagio a lo que tomo la ametralladora a lo que disparaba hacia los vehículos de los Death Stalkers que caían como moscas muertas, un camión con varios Stalkers saltaron hacia el auto lo cual las Rainbooms y las Dazlings comenzaron a defenderse y asesinar a los Stalkers, Rainbow giro su arma alrededor y decapito a cuatro de ellos con la parte afilada de la lanza, Applejack dio algunos golpes y patadas a un sujeto musculoso y lo levanto al tipo para partirlo en dos mientras su sangre caía en su cuerpo

-¡Dame tu licorera AJ!-Fluttershy dijo mientras extendía su mano y Applejack le entregaba su frasco, ella tomaba un trago antes de saltar al frente del auto y escupe el alcohol en el motor del auto dando un impulso que los impulsa hacia adelante a una gran velocidad y el resto regreso al vehículo-¡wow! No me espere eso de ti-dijo el ángel negro dándole crédito a la amante de animales

-¡Mierda, Flutters por la victoria!-animo Sonata a lo que la peliarcoiris grito-¡Nos encantan las versiones post-apocalípticas de la Tierra! ¡Son veinte por ciento más genial!-

Un pequeño dispositivo en el auto comenzó a sonar y Dark Pit sonrió-Twil llegamos-el detiene el auto en un cráter y todos salen para ver un meteorito del tamaño de un balón de futbol soccer-esto es lo que buscaba Master, Isótopo 322, este meteorito es tan poderoso que puede dar energía a todo un país durante todo un año-

-y nos dará luz gratis-dijo Spike pero en eso vio a Sunset mirando hacia el horizonte lo cual dijo-Dame tu escopeta Adagio-

La sirena encoge de hombros a lo que entregándole el arma a su antigua enemiga y esto llama la atención de Gohan-¡Adagio!-

-¿Qué pasa si no se lo di a ella? Lo habría tomado de todos modos-dijo mientras el unicornio convertido en humano comenzó a caminar en dirección al último Death Stalker, lo cual Gohan grito-¡Sunset!-

-Espera Gohan… Quiero probar algo… así que cállate-dijo ella, ya que no retrocede, pero se mantiene fuerte frente al vehículo en movimiento que se aproxima

-¡Alguien haga algo!-el hijo de Goku dijo mientras su rival respondía-¿Con qué? Sunset tiene la última arma y nadie tiene munición, en su mayoría Pinkie se quedó sin chispas, y solo puedo usar mi arco dentro de cierto rango además de que mi báculo lo deje en la mansión-

-¡Tu sangre será mi loción!-gritó el sujeto que podía decirse que era el líder de los Death Stalker lo cual, Sunset Shimmer apunta la escopeta al auto y dispara la rueda delantera, el auto voltea aplastando al líder debajo de él-piénsalo dos veces cuando te metas con un unicornio, perra-

-Whoa, Eso fue genial-dijo Corrin a lo que Rainbow grito-Eso. Fue. ¡20 por ciento increíble y rudo Sunset!-

El líder de los Death Stalker se las arregla para gatear debajo del vehículo, ahora que sus piernas ya son inútiles y está sangrando profusamente-Mátame por favor-

-Está bien, pero no porque me dijiste que lo hiciera-Sunset apuntó con la escopeta disparando al tipo en la cabeza, y sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro a lo que la sangre de este tipo le salpico el rostro

-¡¿Por qué?!-gritó Gohan cosa que Pinkie dijo-bueno… esta temporada se está volviendo más oscura cada capítulo-

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Limit Break X Survivor]_

La pantalla muestra Goku en forma base a dar múltiples golpes con Jiren al tema de la canción. Los dos dan múltiples golpes por un tiempo antes de que Jiren dispare una esfera de ki a lo que Goku contraataca con un kamehameha y ambos causan una explosión y la tarjeta de título para aparecer en el fondo el escenario del torneo

~ ¡Al espacio vamos ya! Es la moda únete ven~

La tarjeta de título desaparece para mostrar una esfera de dragón antes de ser atrapada y tomada por Krilin para mostrar a Freezer en su silla, Piccolo, número 17, número 18, el maestro Roshi, a Trunks del futuro sosteniendo una esfera cada uno y miran a la pantalla.

~ En mis manos deja todo~

Muestra a Goku entrenando mientras crea dos pequeñas esferas de energía mientras tanto Milk se siente decepcionada, en eso Goten y la banda de Pilaf apareceré en la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~ Todo el tiempo quiero reír~

Muestra a Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, antes de que Trunks junto al equipo Rocket y Wobbuffet aparezca frente a la pantalla gritando la palabra fuerte.

~Confundido nunca lucir~

Muestra las esferas del dragón rodar antes de que una se volviera uno de los ojos de una mujer misteriosa que se parecen a Cia hasta que se divide en la mitad de un movimiento de ambos lados para revelar a Lana y a Cia hasta que en el medio el gran sacerdote aparece junto con Zenosama soltando una luz a la pantalla.

~No he gozado suficiente~

Muestra versiones ligeramente sombreadas de los dioses destructores de los universos 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11 y 12 y al frente sonriendo malvadamente esta Hades: el dios del inframundo de la serie Kid Icarus hasta que Goku muestre una pose de pelea.

~ (Woo-hoo) Aburrido no…~

Los doce ángeles asistentes y supremos Kaioshins (incluyendo Zamasu) aparecen sombreados también y en el medio aparece Bills, Champa, Master y Crazy Hand en forma humana, Quitela, las Dazzlings, las Rainbooms y debajo aparece Cell mirando fijamente a la pantalla hasta que muestra Vegeta continuando con su entrenamiento.

~ (Woo-hoo) Ya no quiero estar~

Se muestra a Dark Pit en lo alto de la fortaleza de Viridi con los ojos cerrados antes de que los abriera ambos ojos desatando su poder y una onda eléctrica pasara y se le tornaran verdes los ojos además de su cabello volverse dorado

~Liberemos ese peso y a volar (vuela ya) ~

El Gohan joven, Cloud, Corrin, Reflet, Bayonetta, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Morgan y Kanna aparecen sombreados también y al frente se muestra a dos personas que son Kyabe y Caulifla y cambia a una ciudad en llamas revelando Gohan Black a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio de la Patrulla Roja y con lentes y a los Smashers Black tomando control de la base de los patrulleros del tiempo

~ (Woo-hoo) Un mundo mejor~

Versiones sombreadas de todos los peladores participantes del universo 11, se muestran junto a una mujer y a la izquierda se muestra a Pit con una cara seria mirando hacia Jiren

~ (Woo-hoo) Juntos construir~

Muestra a los equipos del universo 7 y 4 caminando hacia algo antes de cambiar a Dark Pit disparando desde su báculo a Corrin convirtiendo en su forma de dragón a 18 y 17 de pie y de espaldas a espalda al aura de Gohan adulto arder con sus ojos, para ver como una mujer que se parece a Broly libera su poder, así como el Trunks del futuro va al ataque con su espada mientras está en súper saiyajin antes de ver la cámara de zoom rápidamente en Jiren hacia sus ojos donde muestra a un joven que porta unos arcillos Potara negros y tiene el rostro de Gohan del pasado y los ojos de Dark Pit

~ ¡Sin temor con amor será!~

Vemos a Cloud echando a un lobo azul lejos con una patada

~ ¡Todos los muros romperé! ~

Se ve a Vegeta pelear con una especie parecida a la de Majin bu y lanza un ataque hacia el suelo

~ ¡Todas las puertas abriré! ~

Goku se muestra caminando lentamente mientras una explosión se ve al fondo hacia la cámara antes de gritar y convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin blue

~ Yo te guiaré, una vez más, ¡Y lo imposible venceré! ~

Goku carga una vez más hacia Jiren mientras que los dos comienzan a volar en el cielo mientras que intercambiaron golpes esta vez Goku que demostraba ganar la parte superior antes de que ambos golpes chochan dando ondas azules y rojas

~ Con gran valor superarás Todas tus metas pronto lograrás ~

Goku grita hacia el cielo mientras un pilar de ki en color rojo se dispara hacia el cielo. Una silueta de Goku aparece dentro del pilar mostrando un sonrisa poco antes de que salte a pelear en forma base hacía en la pantalla

~ Y gritarás: ¡Qué fácil es! ¡No hay imposibles para mí! ~

Goku sigue peleando con Jiren mientras que en su batalla desgarrando trozos de tierra como lucharon en el cielo antes de que la pantalla parpadea.

~ Juntos con Dragón Smashers ~

Goku aterriza delante de todos los smashers, sus amigos como muestran una X brillante en el fondo

~ ¡Zenosama se impresionará! ~

* * *

 

**_Dragón Smashers Melee._ **

**Capítulo 2: Los buenos, los malos y los tóxicos**

**Saga de supervivencia universal (versión del universo 4)**

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Under the Blue Sky Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Tras los eventos en la realidad post-apocalíptica, casi el grupo había estado viajando sin descanso por varios días hasta que un día, Gohan estaba demasiado estresado y cansado teniendo en cuenta que sin poder descansar en mucho tiempo y era una necesidad si quería entrenar para el torneo de poder que en cualquier momento se diera el anuncio del Gran Sacerdote

-¿Estás bien? Te ves agotado-dijo Robín viendo a Gohan intentando dormirse en el sillón a lo que dijo-aja ¡No hice un guiño anoche! ¡Reflet sigue intentando romper mi récord de nueve veces! “quiero diez Gohan” me dice “¡QUIERO DIEZ!”-

-Me siento como un hombre que muere de sed viendo a otro hombre ahogarse-dijo el estratega quien jamás ha hecho ese tipo de cosa ya que si recuerda, su contraparte femenina ya se había vuelto una adicta al sexo, cosa que el hijo de Goku respondió-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen Rob… Un saiyajin se fortalece cada vez que… *bosteza* está al borde de la muerte-

-Bueno, ¿dónde está ella ahora?-pregunto mientras se pasa con Reflet en su habitación buscando en un gabinete desesperada- _¡Vamos, sé que teníamos otra botella en algún lado! Usaría aceite de canola si no hubiera…-_

Pero un libro voló de la nada y la golpea en la cabeza-¡Ay! ¡Malditos fantasmas!-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no solo… no sé, estratégicamente te retiras? para recargar tus… baterías-Robín aconsejo a Gohan lo cual le dijo-Bueno podría… pero no podemos usar la puerta de atrás, desde… ya sabes-

-ah sí… los cuerpos-dijo con tristeza solo para que Rainbow Dash pasara y tomara a Gohan de las piernas quien este se molestó y le grito-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

-Malas noticias Gohan iremos a otra búsqueda-dijo Sunset mientras sacaba una Tablet-Hay un fragmento de plasma en el Cúmulo de Abadango, una princesa lo tiene y si lo conseguimos, seremos héroes-

-¡No suena genial!-dijo alegre Pinkie saltando de emoción teniendo su arma ya lista, pero para Gohan era demasiado a lo que finalmente dijo firmemente-Chicas, hemos estado yendo sin parar en aventuras, sé que es fantástico pero no es saludable, ya sabes, estos son mis años de adolescencia y ya estoy casado-

-concuerdo con Gohan en eso-dijo Fluttershy dándole la razón cosa que Dark le dijo-Guau… Qué vida tan emocionante llevas nerd-

-¡tú también estas casado!-

-si… pero Corrin no se sentía bien así que las Dazzlings la van a cuidar por nosotros, así que seremos nosotros, Pitstain y ellas-dicho esto el ángel negro Twilight activo el portal-y no te preocupes, estaremos aquí en veinte minutos-

* * *

 

**_Seis días después…_ **

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Unfamiliar Work Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

La escena cambia con Master Hand en su oficina, y está hablando con un patrocinador por teléfono a través del auricular a su costado además de tener el tamaño de su cuerpo-Mire, entiendo que patrocine todas las formas de eventos deportivos, pero para que quede claro, se da cuenta de que todos aquí están tan locos como un manicomio y causan más caos que un desastre natural, ¿verdad?-dijo la mano jefe a lo que se escuchó desde el dispositivo al patrocinador lo cual respondió-¿Sí? Bueno supongo que es un ganar-ganar para toda su compañía, ¿no? Bien entonces, oficialmente ahora es ¡El torneo **Super Smash Bros. Ultimate** presentado por Hetap!-

-¡Mataría por una Hetap!-dijo Goku alegremente a lo que rápidamente Master se da la vuelta y hace que su auricular se suelte y se caiga de su silla-¡WHOA! ¡JESÚS!-

-No, en realidad… soy Goku…-

-Necesito ponerte una maldita campana…-dijo mirando con molesta a Goku lo cual se levantó y dijo-¿Has tenido suerte buscándolos?-

\- Me quedé perplejo Master, le pregunté a Freezer, Cell, Majin Buu, Bills, Taopaipai, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Vegeta, el alcalde Nappa, las Dazzlings, el equipo Rocket, Ganondorf, Cia, Wolf, Ridley, Bowser, Dedede [¡REY DEDEDE ANIMAL!] y ese monstruo Pilaf, y ninguno de ellos saben desde hace una semana-

-¿Dónde estarán?-dijo Master quien estaba con Samus checando el portal que Rick les dejo a sus versiones de esa realidad que murieron-Ha pasado una semana desde que fueron por ese cristal que tú les pediste…-

-Jamás pedí ese cristal, además están en una guerra si me lo…-fue que la cazarecompensas se quedó pensando y finalmente unió los puntos, hasta que de la puerta apareció uno de los nuevos peleadores junto con las Dazzlings quien era…-era de esperarse de alguien como tu…-

-Les gusto mi broma… jejeje-dijo Ridley que estaba sonriendo y limpiándose sus dientes con la espada de Marth, esto que debido a que un palillo de dientes convencional no le iba a servir, a lo que Samus dijo con tono venenoso-Ridley ¿Porque hiciste eso?-

-Solo vi a esas chicas y quise darles una lección-menciono el dragón espacial a lo que Aria respondió-Eso explica porque Samus te odia… eres todo un cretino-

_[Música de fondo: The Fatso Waltz Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-Les falta aprender a ustedes-dijo mientras se retiró a estar más tiempo con su némesis, pero en eso se escuchó la puerta de enfrente, al o que fueron y vieron a los diez perdidos en un estado completamente deplorable todos con bolsas en los ojos de no poder dormir, con los ojos rojos y más aun Rarity que su maquillaje estaba desbordándose de sus ojos y su cabello completamente arruinado y con faltante en algunas partes de su cuero cabelludo

-Wow… ¿les fue muy mal verdad?-dijo Master viéndolos lo cual Twilight uso su magia para hacer levitar a Ridley y azotarlo de un lado al otro por el suelo, las paredes y el techo (curiosamente se escuchaba los efectos de sonido de Ed, Edd y Eddy incluido el efecto de Sumo) hasta dejarlo noqueado, posiblemente porque supieron de que Samus jamás pidió ese cristal el cual Gohan tiro a la basura y todos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala de estar hasta que dieron un suspiro pero la primera persona en quebrarse como huevo fue Sunset Shimmer, quien después de un tiempo de suspirar por segunda vez y pone sus manos en su cara-p%$a madre…-

Después, es seguido de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy que comienzan a llorar

-¡GGGRRRRRHHHHAAAAA! ¡NO MA%$S!-grito Dark Pit estresado para que después la vaquera y la fiestera gritaran del mismo modo-¡hijos de p$#a!

-¡Ahh! Ahh! ¡Que nos pasó! ¡¿Seguimos vivos?!-dijo Twilight Sparkle a lo que Pit dijo-¡Ya no podemos con esta mierda!-

-Eso fue una verdadera mierda, casi morimos-dijo la pelirroja-rubia lo cual el hijo de Goku la miro-¡¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?!-

-¡P$%a, sí! Eso… ¡Eso fue una locura! ¡Eso fue pura suerte! Yo no estaba en control de esa situación en absoluto-dijo Sunset presa de la frustración a lo que Rarity dio un chillido tan agudo que casi dejo sordo a todos para luego Pinkie Pie hablar y llorando a mares-¡solo quiero morir…!-

-Miren esto, miren mis pu$&s manos, esto ya es demasiado-dijo Dark Pit notando que le tiemblan las manos lo cual Twilight le pregunto-¿Por qué…? ¿Continuamos haciéndonos esto?-

-No sé Twilight, tal vez me odio, tal vez creo que merezco morir ¡Yo! ¡Yo no lo sé!-dijo con miedo en su voz Sunset Shimmer solo para que Gohan diera un grito de frustración solo para que ella dijera-REALMENTE necesitamos unas vacaciones-

* * *

 

**_En algún lugar de otro lugar de la galaxia..._ **

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Party Scene Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

(Añade narrador de Bob Esponja) ahh… el spa, un lugar donde todos las personas que están bajo los efectos del estrés y porque México quedo eliminado por Brasil en el mundial de Rusia, pero ¿Dónde estarán nuestros estresados protagonistas?

-¡AHHH…!-dijeron todos los smashers y las Rainbooms en sus traje de baño tras ser regurgitados por una enorme babosa espacial (sin referencias a Piccolo) donde se veían completamente relajados, as lo que Dark respondió-¿No es esto algo?-

-Tenía razón Master sobre este lugar, este es el mejor spa de todo el universo cuatro-dijo Rarity en éxtasis a lo que Fluttershy continuo-y según los propietarios, estos pequeños ni siquiera son crueles, están haciendo lo que hacen en la naturaleza, les encanta tragar a las criaturas estresadas durante 20 minutos y luego las devuelve-

-todo mi cuerpo se siente como el trasero de un bebé-dijo Pit relajado, un tiempo después ahora todos están con batas y caminando por los pasillos a lo que unos de los trabajadores del spa en una puerta-¿desintoxicación psicológica de cortesía? Elimina todas tus toxinas cognitivas, y purifica tu sistema-

-¿está este tipo en comisión o algo así?-dijo Rainbow Dash a lo que Applejack también pregunto-No lo creo ¿Estás en comisión amigo?-

-no estamos en comisión-dijo el trabajador el cual parecía que estaba conteniendo “algo” en su garganta-Nos pagan por hora, no hay ningún incentivo realmente…-

-suficiente de esto, escucha-dijo el ángel negro tirando su bebida al suelo-probaremos la máquina, pero me gustaría que pruebes algo para mí, trata de tragar la p&$a bola gigante de mocos que cuelga en la parte posterior de tu garganta. ¡Es desagradable! ¡Nadie quiere escuchar eso! ¡EJEM! ¡EJEM! ¡Eso es lo que tú tienes que hacer!-

-De acuerdo, tenemos tu punto de vista Dark Pit, vamos-dijo Sunset Shimmer empujando a Dark mientras todos se acomodaban en la cámara de desintoxicación-¿Vieron todos ustedes morder la cabeza de ese tipo? Caray, realmente necesito relajarme-

-Tal vez deberías ir dos veces-dijo Gohan cruzando los brazos a lo que la maquina se encendió, lo cual  Dark le recrimino-Muy bien, señor comediante, no tienes que romperme las pelotas y eso incluye la ultra paliza que me diste fue suficiente, no estás ayudando-

Pero en eso la maquina se empezó a agitar violentamente lo cual Pinkie dijo-estamos en un castillo inflable espacial… ¡WIII!-

-¿no se supone que esto está haciendo esto…?-dijo Sunset a lo que en un instante todo estaba en blanco y un zumbido se podía escuchar, para después la portadora del elemento de la valentía (Sunset, ya lo verifique) se levantara y estuviera con sus ropas normales y ahora con tonos verdes y cubierta de un extraño lodo en lo cual comenzó a  mirar a su alrededor y ver una zona horrorosa donde se podía ver como estaba destruido lo cual se levantó-¡CHICOS!-

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Fluttershy saliendo del mismo lugar de donde estaba Sunset para después ver emerger a todos reincorporándose… bueno, casi todos-¡NO! ¡Mi cabello está arruinado!-

-Aparte de eso, pequeña p#$a ¡Explotamos! ¿Todos ustedes realmente son tan estúpidos?-grito Dark Pit con tono violento-Obviamente, el tipo al que le grité sobrecargó la máquina-

Justo en eso Rainbow Dash levanto la mirada y Grito con desafío-¡Se necesita más que eso para matar al impresionante equipo de Dragón Smashers, hijos de pu%$s!-

Justo en eso, varios monstros con las mismas cualidades de los demás estaban acercándose pero parecían zombis lo cual Applejack respondió-Pero esto podría hacerlo…-

-Todos sigan mi ejemplo…-dijo Pinkie que hizo unas sentadillas, se trono los dedos y tomo aire para levantar las manos y gritar como loca-¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!-

-¡T-Todo duele!-dijo Pit gimiendo de dolor mientras todos se dirigían a una especie de cueva a lo que Fluttershy dijo molesta-¡Eso es porque eres inútil Pitstain!-

-santa ciencia, ¿cuán grande fue esta explosión?-dijo la portadora del elemento de la magia a lo que Sunset le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándola en el suelo-¡Somos genios y nerds Twilight Sparkass! No tenemos tiempo para esta mierda-

_[Música de fondo: Freeza's Scheme Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-Estamos en el infierno, ¿verdad?-dijo Pit cohibido y asustado a lo que Gohan lo tomo de su toga y lo puso contra la pared-Eres tan estúpido Pitstain para creer esa mam$#da-

-y concuerdo con él, no existe el Infierno… probablemente Tártaro, pero el infierno no-dijo la pelirroja-rubia a lo que respondió Pit-Te creo, pero solo quiero morir-

-solo puedes morir cuando YO te lo diga, porque yo soy EL verdadero Pit, Yo te controlo ¡Yo controlo tu universo y existencia! ¿Y porque fanfarroneo de eso? No tengo nada para demostrar-

-Y para mejorar esta pen#$%ada, estamos rodeados de pedazos inferiores de mierda…-dijo Sunset Shimmer a lo que en eso se detuvo y vio a como la oreja de Pit se desprendió de su cuerpo a lo que supo que estaba pasando-Y toxinas…-dijeron Twilight, Sunset, Gohan y Dark mientras todos se veían a sus manos como si tuvieran baba en ellas

-ooohh… pegajoso-dijo Pinkie jugando con sus toxinas a lo que hizo diferentes figuras como una telaraña, una cadena de ADN y ¿la mona lisa?, cosa que Twilight se ajustó los lentes-No estamos en el infierno ni en Tártaro, estamos en la máquina desintoxicante-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos de miedo

-la máquina no explotó, funcionó normalmente, eliminó nuestras toxinas-dijo ahora Gohan

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron de nuevo pero ahora con un tono más violento y enojado

-¡Somos las malditas toxinas!-grito Rarity a lo que tomo a Pit comenzó a aterrarse por la forma de que todos estaban actuando-¿Estás escuchando, estúpida y pequeña basura con alas?-

-¡Somos lo que se eliminó!-dijeron todos inmediatamente, en cambio en el spa la puerta se abrió y revelo a todos más relajados pero un poco más diferentes y con sus tonos de piel más brillantes (un ejemplo, las alas y pelo de Dark eran grises obscuros y Pit tenía sus alas más blancas) a lo que el trabajador del spa hablo-Espero que todos hayan encontrado esa desintoxicación relajante-

-Oye amigo, escucha, esos comentarios que hice sobre tu garganta-dijo Dark con tono más amable y menos golpeado a lo que el trabajador hizo lo que le pido cuando entro lo cual acepto la disculpa-*EJEM* está todo bien-

-Es amable de tu parte que no me dejara salirme con la mía, todavía es un comportamiento inaceptable, y lo lamento-continuo el doble de Pit a lo que el trabajador le dijo-Créame, he estado trabajando aquí por mucho tiempo, lo entiendo-

Después de estar ya relajados todos se encontraban caminando hacia la mansión después de ser dejados en las afueras de cuidad smash tras las chicas pedir un vehículo y dirigirse a sus casa para reportarse en la mansión mañana

-Oye, ¿te importa si pongo algo de música?-dijo Pit poniendo sus auriculares en su teléfono lo cual el ángel negro dijo-De ningún modo-

Justo en eso se escucha una canción donde se podía reconocer la voz de Yamcha cantando “Cat Loves Food” haciendo una pausa incomoda-¿Qué es eso?-

-lo puse aleatoriamente-dijo Pit poniendo sus manos en la cabeza mientras caminaban por el parque-¿Estás bromeando?-dijo Gohan cosa que Dark dijo-Este lugar Pitstain… Oh, perdón-

-Deberíamos escuchar una canción al azar por día, ¿sabes? Acabaríamos escuchando más canciones que no nos gustaban, pero descubriríamos mucho más de lo que hicimos-dijo Pit sonando un poco más listo que antes para Gohan continuar-Ese es un concepto interesante, Ya sabes, me hace preguntarme si hay una expresión algorítmica que podría alcanzar la proporción ideal… Escúchame, tratando de calcular la felicidad y nuestra amistad-

-¡NNNNNEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRDDDDDD!-fue lo único que se escuchó en el viento y que sonaba como Piccolo, Nappa, Cell y Crazy a lo que Dark dio su aceptación-si alguien pudiera, Gohan y otra cosa, aquí hay algo que ninguna ciencia o nivel de poder podría medir, estoy muy orgulloso de ser parte de tu vida, Gohan y ser tu clon Pit-

-Gracias, Pitto-dijeron los dos sonriendo algo que Wong apareció de y dijo-¡GGGGGAAAAAAAAYYYYY!-

* * *

 

**_Mientras tanto en el mundo toxico…_ **

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Freeza's Chosen Ones Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Sí, hijo de p%$a! ¡Sí!-dijo Sunset Shimmer toxica mientras estaba con todos haciendo una especie de maquina a partir de las toxinas de la cueva y escribía una formula-¡Toma eso! ¡Justo encima de tu p$&o c&%o de pi$%he perra!-

-¿Adivina quiénes acaban de descubrir un nuevo elemento?-dijo golpeado Gohan toxico hacia Pit toxico quien estaba haciendo tubos y piezas de algo, cosa que Applejack toxica le dijo a pesar de que este ni dijo nada-¿Crees que podrías hacer eso, Pitstain?-

-¿Crees que alguien más que nosotros podría hacer eso en mil millones de años? ¿Crees que si Dios existiera, podría hacerlo?-hablo Fluttershy toxica-¡La respuesta es no!-

-incluso si Dios existe o es Zenosama o los dioses de la destrucción-dijo Dark Pit toxico para que todos gritaran a la vez-¡SOMOS NOSOTROS CA$%N!-

-Sí, chicos… estoy de acuerdo-dijo Pit toxico desanimado solo para ser agarrado y girado como trompo hasta que Pinkie Pie toxica lo sentó mientras tenía unos palos con un rayo en el-Mientras te aplastabas en tu parasitario c%&o de mierda, YO descubrí el equivalente tóxico de la electricidad, Pitty Pat. ¿Qué piensas de eso?-

-Uh, creo que mi voz es molesta-dijo las toxinas de Pit a lo que su clon dijo-Lo es, y es tu mejor cualidad pen#$jo-

-Eso es verdad-

* * *

 

**_En otro universo…_ **

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Beerus' Planet Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

El planeta Sadara, uno de los planetas en la zona del universo 6 donde vemos a dos personas en una zona rocosa, uno de ellos que es varón y de baja estatura, su cabello es de estilo alto y espigado con un solo mechón colgante, sus ojos son pequeños pero tienen grandes pupilas negras, lleva un traje similar a los gladiadores que tiene correas amarillas, enchapado de plata, un color púrpura bajo pieza y un traje azul debajo, también lleva brazaletes de color marrón, cinturón marrón y zapatos de color púrpura con suela gris

La segunda persona con la que estaba era una chica de tamaño medio, es más alta que el primero pero un poco más baja que Vegeta si lo medimos, lleva una cabellera de mechas desordenadas con brillos plateados y su contextura física es predominantemente delgada, lleva únicamente un top de color magenta y unos brazaletes negros, porta pantalones holgados de color púrpura y zapatos grises

Pero detrás de unas rocas se mostraba escondida a una joven de piel canela, baja estatura, pintalabios rojos, y ojos rasgados con grandes pupilas negras, su cabello está recogido de manera de que tiene varias mechas levantadas hacia atrás, mientras que un largo mechón liso cubre parte de su cara, viste un atuendo rojo granate con una falda que deja al descubierto el área de su abdomen, además de unas pantimedias de color negro, también usa unos brazaletes dorados, un par de aretes en sus orejas y un cinturón en el área de su cintura al igual que el primero

-muy bien creo que es hora de que te enseñe lo que puedo hacer-dijo el joven de armadura azul que lleva el nombre de **Kyabe**

-si si si, solo hazlo-dijo despreocupada la chica con tono aburrida de nombre **Caulifla** a lo que el joven saiyajin respondió mientras se concentraba y su cabello se hacía dorado y sus ojos se vuelven verdes-muy bien Caulifla, esto es un súper saiyajin-

-¡no ma%$s! ¡Noto mucho poder!-dijo llena de emoción la hermana de Renzo a lo que tomo a Kyabe del cuello, pero no era la única sorprendida, la segunda chica escondida en las rocas viro en asombro-¡muéstrame como se hace!-

-T-tranquila yo recién lo aprendí de mi maestro, el señor Vegeta-dijo sudando la gota gorda a lo que menciono-de hecho fue espontaneo y de acuerdo a lo que me dijeron, la única forma de obtener es de una emoción pura-

-pues eso no es nada convencional y si ese felino panzón dijo que otros universo pelearan es mejor que valga la pena…-fue en eso que el homólogo de vegeta del universo 6trago saliva por lo que iba a decir- _me voy a morir por esto…_ e-e-eres una g-g-golfa-

-¿Qué?-

 -ya sabes… eres una… *GULP* zorra-dijo con miedo en su voz solo para que Caulifla le gritara a su cara mientras veía asustado-¡¿Cuál es tu p%&o problema?! ¡Y como sabes de mi vida priva…! Digo… ¡te voy a arrancar el pene a punta de golpes!-

-n-n-no gracias, aun no lo he hecho-

- _no sé porque, pero pagaría por verlo… ¿Huh? De donde vino eso_ -pensó la saiyajin de piel monera sonriendo como Caulifla le da su merecido aunque en un segundo se preguntó porque pensó en eso

-¿y notaste algún cambio?-pregunto Kyabe a lo que Caulifla se quedó mirando-¿qué cambio?-

-según lo que me pasó la única forma de obtenerlo es mediante la ira, pero…-justo en eso, la hermana de Renzo le dio un puñetazo al rostro a lo que dijo-a mi punto de vista, suena mentalmente retrasado, solo a alguien con cabeza de aire se le ocurriría optar por eso-

Pasando unos segundos en el planeta de Bill, Goku estornudo espontáneamente ya que se encontraba para visitar a Zenosama, cosa que Wiss pregunto-¿pasa algo Goku?-

-suena como si alguien hablara de mí-dijo tras rascarse la cabeza a lo que Bills dijo-no eres el único-

-¿Huh?-

-nada…-

Volviendo al universo 6, Caulifla estaba desesperándose ya que quería transformarse-¿que no hay otra forma?-

-de hecho…-dijo Kyabe dándose la vuelta y apuntándose a la espalda-solo hay que concentrar energía en la espalda… básicamente es la forma fácil, en mi caso-

-y porque no me lo dijiste, eso es mejor-dijo la joven prodiga mientras concentraba su ki en su espalda, lo cual empezó a levantarse su cabello y un aura dorada la rodeaba, pero termino cansándose-okay… esto es difícil…-

-jamás has entrenado o peleado a niveles mayores como dijo Renzo ¿verdad?-pregunto Kyabe arqueando una ceja lo cual la hermana de Renzo volvió a intentarlo de nuevo -claro que no, soy una prodiga, mira y llora-

_[Música de fondo: Trouble Erupts Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Una vez que empezó a concentrarse por segunda ocasión, se podía decir que todo su ki se concentró en una parte de su espalda hasta que finalmente y dando un rugido su cabello obtiene una coloración dorada, ligeramente más anaranjada que la de Kyabe, al igual que los ojos verdes y el aura explosiva de color amarillo, no obstante, su peinado se mantiene similar a su forma base

-¡lo lograste!-dijo el joven saiyajin y al mismo tiempo Kale quedaba sorprendida-¡Y en tiempo record…! ya que según el señor Vegeta tardo años en obtenerlo-

-Kyabe… la palabra prodigo no te suena-dijo con tono orgulloso Caulifla a lo que miro sus manos-y noto que mi poder se desborda-

-Caulifla se lo que piensas…-dijo temeroso Kyabe mientras coloca su brazo derecho en posición horizontal para crear una esfera de ki de color rojo en la mano que hace que el entorno cambie de color-y la respuesta puede sor… ¡AAHHHHH!- justo en eso apunta con su mano al aire y la levanta, disparando una gigantesca onda de poder de color rojo que posiblemente cualquier persona en Sadara lo hubiera visto, a lo que Kyabe pregunto-Oye, ¿qué crees que les sucede a esos rayos de ki cuando disparan al espacio de esa manera?-

-Como si me importara…-dijo Caulifla a l oque se pasa al planeta Arlia (el mismo planeta de insectos que Vegeta destruyo en Dragón Ball Z) pero en el mismo universo 6-¡Buenos días mis fieles súbditos! ¡Ha sido un duro viaje desde el universo 7 hasta aquí, pero finalmente hemos repoblado un nuevo planeta Arlia aquí en el universo 6! Para celebrar esta ocasión trascendental, ahora haré el amor a mi caliente… reina… y esposa ¡Quién también es mi HERMANA! ¡InnnnSECTSUAL!-

Tras decir esto el rey insecto, se escucha un chasquido cuando se pone a gemir mientras “lo hacía” con su hermana… hasta que el poder de Caulifla colisiona con el planeta, haciendo que detone por completo

-creo que es mejor que vuelva a la normalidad-dijo Caulifla viendo la explosión, para que Kyabe dijera-es sencillo liberar ese poder y es dejar de añadir poder a tu espalda-

-muy bien-tras esto Caulifla dejo su transformación pero en eso vio a alguien detrás de unas rocas-huh… **Kale** ¿eres tú?-

-s-si-dijo tímidamente la mencionada de nombre Kale a lo que Caulifla respondió poniendo su brazo en su cuello-¿Qué te parece esta forma?-

-muy impresionante-

-¿porque no lo haces tú? Imagínate ambas así ¡seremos imparables!-

-¿E-estas segura?-dijo mirando a otro lado Kale a lo que su protectora le dijo-por supuesto, Kyabe esta es Kale, ella está bajo mi tutela-

-un gusto Kale-dijo acercándose la contraparte de Vegeta del universo 6, el cual esta se escondió detrás de Caulifla-veo que eres tímida, muy bien, iremos lentamente, ahora concentra tu poder en la espalda…-

-espero no interrumpir ahora-dijo otra voz que al momento revelo a Vados la asistente de Champa, lo cual Kyabe se acercó alegre-no nada, estoy feliz de ayudar, señorita Vados-

-tal vez sepas de algo pero empezamos a recibir transmisiones muy débiles y altamente inusuales en todos los báculos de todos los ángeles, escucha-dijo Vados quien acerco su báculo y solo se escucharon gritos de dolor y miseria que helarían la sangre a cualquiera

-Suena aterrador-dijo Kale mientras Caulifla dio su opinión-¿Esa cosa no está rota verdad?-

-Remonté la fuente del sonido a un spa cuando el señor Champa perdió el juego de béisbol contra su hermano, pensé que podía escuchar una voz allí, así que lo mejoré y esto pasó…-volviendo a poner el sonido y ahora mejorado se pudo reconocer cierta voz…

_[Música de fondo: Mysterious Alien 1 Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Oigan, pen$%jos!-grito dos voces que revelaban ser el Dark Pit Toxico y Gohan Toxico

-¿Ustedes nos recuerdan?-dijo ahora una voz femenina siendo ahora las toxinas de Fluttershy

-¡Oh, no me gusta la confrontación!-dijo aterrado una voz revelado ser Pit Toxico

-¡no ayudas Pitstain!-grito la Applejack Toxica quitando al ángel toxico del camino

-¡todos ustedes cruzaron la línea tras jod#$nos, inútiles pedazos de mierda!-grito Rainbow Dash Toxica con rabia

-Así es, ustedes son unas pin#&es mierdas, no nosotros-dijo las toxinas de Rarity

-¡somos pin%#es genios y dioses REALES! ¡No como eso puñ#$tas de los dioses de la destrucción!-desafío la Twilight Toxica para finalizar con Pinkie Pie Toxica-¡¿De verdad creen que esto puede mantenernos alejados de ustedes?! ¡Porque vamos a desgarrarles la garganta…!-

-Wow-fue lo único que dijeron Kyabe y Caulifla con solo oír la rabia de aquellos que transmitieron ese mensaje, cosa que Kale dijo-Parece que tienen mucho dolor… Mucho. Dolor.-

-posiblemente hayan pedido la desintoxicación psicológica-dijo Vados, a lo que el capitán de la guardia del planeta Sadara pregunto-¿ya ha pasado eso…?-

-once veces para ser exacto-dijo con tranquilidad lo cual usando su báculo hizo aparecer un recipiente en forma de tanque-así que pedí el tanque para que se lo lleven a la mansión smash-

-¿nosotros a otro universo?-dijo Kale tomando el tanque lo cual Caulifla dijo en alegría-podre ver a los otros perdedores que van a competir-

-solo se lo llevaran a las personas que me lo pidieron-dijo Vados sonriendo de lado-ya que sus poderes no servirán en el universo cuatro-

-por mi está bien-dijo Kyabe tras ver el cubo que era el transporte para viajar entre universos, en cambio Kale vio el tanque pero noto algo extraño como si dentro de ese recipiente estuvieron planeando hacer algo malvado como traicionarlos-Kale ¿vienes o no?-

-si-

* * *

 

**_Esa noche…_ **

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Cocktail Lounge SpongeBob Squarepants Original Soundtrack]_

En un restaurante de cinco estrellas justo en el centro de la ciudad Smash donde vemos a Pit con una vestimenta de negocios (y aun manteniendo su bufanda blanca y la joya roja todavía) además de que sus alas se ven saliendo de su traje mientras estaba en una mesa platicando con Lana en sus ropas normales aunque con una cara incomoda de lo parlanchín que se ha vuelto el ángel blanco tras ir al spa-Amo la batería Nunca tomé lecciones de batería ¿Por qué? Limitaciones, somos adictos a nuestras propias limitaciones ¿qué sorprendente es eso? ¿La col rizada se prepara en la cocina? Tendré agua-

-Uh, ¿cómo es el "cru-dite”?-dijo la hechicera blanca al mesero que tomaba su orden-Crudità. Es una vaso de palitos de zanahoria-

-¡JA! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Pronúncialo como quieras, las palabras son solo cosas, por favor estamos teniendo una conversación, gracias,-dijo Pit tras entregarle los menús al camarero el cual se retiró… (y Pit continuo hablando)-Dios, estoy tan emocionado de finalmente cenar contigo ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando esto? Es como, ¡BOOOM! Me gustaría que te callaras, es una broma, ya sabes, estás tan callada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ti? ¿Cómo es la atmósfera en el planeta Lana? ¿Dónde está el ecuador, cuáles son las vacaciones, y las vacaciones? Quiero decir, ya sabes, ¿son al mismo tiempo? Háblame-

-Bueno… me gusta este restaurante-dijo Lana nerviosa e intentando hablar con lo que era el Pit que la invito (o más bien, ni supo cómo termino saliendo con el) lo cual el ángel blanco dio un golpe a la mesa causando que Lana se asustara-¡No ma$%s! ¡Pu%# madre! ¡Tenemos un idiota aquí! Soy un idiota, no puedo creer que no haya pensado en esto, tienes que hacer esta cosa de desintoxicación que hice, es un spa alienígena, te metes y ¡Fwoosssh!, unos láseres ¡bwaa-bwaa-bwaa! lo chupa todo, todo lo que me estaba reteniendo, todo lo malo, quiero decir, simplemente… ¡shhhoooppp! ¡Jajajaja! ¿Cierto?-

-siiii…-dijo la peliazul celeste ya con un tic en el ojo y queriendo actuar como Cia de ahorcarlo para que se calle, pero como no quería hacerlo, saco su celular-¡Oh Dios mío! No puedo creer esto…-

-Sí, los teléfonos son horribles, me degradaron a un teléfono móvil clamshell-dijo Pit sacando un celular del 2000 al 2008 (recuerdan los Sony Ericsson)-para emergencias solamente, ya sabes, si algo vale la pena decir, es el contacto visual-

-Me olvidé por completo de que tengo algo, y…-fue en eso que vio a Pit quien seguía sonriendo-Las cosas son buenas-

-Sabes que, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo eso? Es hora de que sepas la verdad-dijo Lana frotándose el cuello-Mira, lo siento Pit… simplemente no creo…-

-No lo hagas, no tienes necesidad de explicar, está todo bien-dijo Pit con tono positivo, para que lana dijera de forma honesta lo siguiente-Creo que te aburres conmigo-

-E-Exactamente, mira, las chispas no están volando, para esto son las citas, ¿sabes? ¡Jajajaja! Primera cita, sin chispas, sin daños, sin preocupaciones ¡La vida es una autopista, vamos a conducir toda la noche!-

 _-saben que, que se jo$%a iré al grano…-_ dijo Lana respirando profundamente y grito molesta-¡Pit, eres un pedazo de mierda después del spa! lo que te pasó, estás actuando como los chicos llamados veganos y milenians-

-al fin te diste cuenta-dijo el camarero estoicamente a lo que le entrego la orden a su ángel blanco-¡Mmm! ¿Esto es orgánico? Mmm Todo bien. Ya sabes, la noche continúa-

-Ni estas escuchándome verdad…-dijo tras tomar su bolso y salió del restaurante, el cual detrás de la puerta estaban casi todos viendo desde la ventana con múltiples cosas para golpear a Pit-y no lo secuestraremos pare devolverlo a la normalidad-

-te dije que dejaras de decir ¡WHA! Cada 5 pin$%es minutos, por eso sigues siendo un asistente-dijo molesta Cia hacia Waluigi que solo se cruzó de brazos-wha…-

Tras ver que Lana se fue, Pit vio a una joven de cabello castaño lacio y vestido negro lo cual se acercó y comenzó a platicar con ella-Señora, me temo que tengo malas noticias para usted, su dinero no es bueno aquí ¡Jajajaja! la siguiente ronda corre por mi cuenta señor-

-¿No eres un niño con alas de pollo?-pregunto la chica a lo que Pit respondió-Solo en la forma que importa… Pit, combatiente veterano y habitante de la mansión Smash-

-Stacy-

-Te he estado viendo beber Stacy, tengo la sensación de que tienes un trabajo difícil-dijo Pit mentiras el camarero traía un par de bebidas tipo margaritas a ambos-Me pregunto qué se necesita para complacerte, ese es el trabajo que quiero, medio turno, a tiempo completo, quiero ser bueno en eso, malo en eso, quiero ser promovido, despedido, acorralado en la oficina, adquisición hostil, accidente en el trabajo, Estoy de rodillas Stacy, orando, rezando, mendigando, lo que quieras… ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?-

Tomándose un tiempo tras ver su bebida un rato y escuchar al sirviente de Palutena todo lo que parloteo, Stacy solo dijo-sabes que… que valga ve#$a la pena-

Una vez hecho esto ambos chocaron sus vasos en brindis a lo que afuera la mano jefe dijo-que mierda de persona es Pit ahora-

* * *

 

**_Más tarde en la mansión…_ **

* * *

 

Después de una cena con una completa extraña, ambos llegaron a la mansión smash donde las Rainbooms, Gohan y Dark estaban armando algo junto con los saiyajines del universo 6 a lo que Pit los vio-Preguntémosle a Sunshim y Twil: son futuros científicos ¿están familiarizados con la tecnología "benoi"?-

-no es una referencia con el luchador que se suicidó o que mato a su familia-dijo Rainbow Dash acerca del nombre que dijo, a lo que el ángel negro respondió-Pit, déjame presentarte a los saiyajines del universo 6: Kyabe, Caulifla y Kale-

-hola soy Pit, ya sabes, no deberías tener que lidiar con esos estrés en sus cuerpos, ya sabes, vamos a trabajar fuera de sus traumas con un poco de spin yoga urbano, es increíble, haces yoga en una bicicleta, pero tienes una preadolescente en riesgo…-de algún modo (y alivio de todos) alguien tomo la iniciativa de callarlo mediante un puñetazo en la cara, cortesía de Caulifla-Mantente alejado de mí, pedazo e intento de mierda saiyajin-

-eso y la razón por la que vienen, es porque fueron al spa y nos trajeron la unidad de contención de su desintoxificador-dijo Sunset a lo que eso no le gustó nada a Pit-¿Por qué?-

_[Música de fondo: Secret Meeting [Darkness] Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¡Porque volveremos a casa, perras!-dijo desde un monitor la versión toxica de Pinkie Pie al mero estilo de los raperos para luego dividirse en nueve cuadros revelando a las versiones toxicas de cada uno con excepción de Pit toxico-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Pit señalando al monitor a lo que la versión toxica de Rarity dijo-Esta es la parte en la que mi versión golfa y pu$% teibolera de cuarta que lo hace real-

-¡Oh, oh, y creo que también dejaste algo, Pitstain!-dijo Gohan toxico tomando de las greñas a la versión toxica del ángel blanco-No quiero estar en la cámara, soy feo y asqueroso, por favor-

-¿Debo retirarme?-pregunto Stacy a lo que Pit se le acerco-Eres tu propia persona Stacy-

-Entonces me gustaría quedarme-

-chicos, por favor díganme que no están tratando de poner esas cosas dentro de nosotros-dijo el ángel blanco decepcionado de su amigos, lo cual Gohan respondió-Pit, lo siento, esas cosas están vivas y pertenecen a nosotros-

-Los sacamos de sus casas y los encerramos en una lata-dijo Pinkie dándole un pequeño golpe al tanque lo cual en la pantalla fue como si un terremoto pasara ahí, causando que todos gritaran-¡PI$%HE PEN%$JA!/ ¡MI CABELLO!-

-¿viste ahora Pit? Están viviendo con dolor-

-Eso es lo que hacen, Pinkie, viven con dolor, son dolor, ¿sabes? Ellos son todas las partes malas de nosotros, que, por cierto, incluye nuestra deshonestidad, entonces, ¿cómo sabes que esto no es todo un truco loco?-dijo Pit calculando una posible teoría de que en cualquier momento les darán una puñalada por la espalda-Así que esas tenemos ¿y ahora que estamos hecho completamente de toxinas también somos mentirosos?-dijo Applejack toxica enojada para que Rainbow Dash toxica dijera-somos los pu%$s elementos de la p%&a armonía, ¡Jo$%te sociópata con alas de pollo!-

-¿Oyes esto, Pitty Pat?-dijo Pinkie toxica sosteniendo del cuello con su brazo a Pit toxico el cual dijo llorando-Oh, todo el mundo me odia, Puedo decir, T-Todos ustedes me odian-

-Está bien, cállate Pitstain, de vuelta al agujero de mierda al que perteneces-dijo Sunset toxica tomando el control de la pantalla-versiones saludables, ¿haremos esto o qué?-

-Síp, lo siento Pit, necesito que entres a la cabina con nosotros-dijo Dark Pit saludable hacia Pit saludable a lo que Dark Pit toxico le grito-¡No negocies con ese pen$#jo vegano de mierda! ¡Tú eres un Dark Pit! ¡Y no necesitas que te manden! ¡TU LAS DAS! necesitas demostrar dominio…-

-Como este ejemplo…-dijo Pinkie toxica el cual tomo a Pit toxico y le grito en el oído-Tú, en la cabina… ¡AHORA!-y forzando a las toxinas de Pit dentro junto con las otras toxinas, en cambio la versiones sanas abrieron la cabina listos para retoxificarse, el cual la versión sana de Dark se le acerco-Vamos, Pit-

_[Música de fondo: Innespicable Fear Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-¡No me toques!-dijo alejando la mano de su doble saludable a lo que Caulifla decidió meterse-Yo lo hago, ven aquí-

-haz lo sano e intoxícate voluntariamente-dijo Fluttershy saludable dentro de la cabina junto a los demás para que Caulifla, Kyabe y Kale empujaran a Pit por fuera-o voy a patear tu culo saludable y vas a obtener nuevas toxinas por esto-

-¡NOOO!-

-¿Está mal si creo que esto es algo caliente?-dijo Stacy mirando la escena lo cual los saiyajines del universo 6 dijeron-sí… y mucho-

-¡Déjame salir de aquí! ¡Stacy, ayuda! ¡Abre la puerta!-dijo Pit dentro de la cabina cosa que ella respondió-Necesito escuchar nuestra palabra segura, Pit-

-Qué le hiciste a ella-dijo aterrada Twilight saludable para que Pit dijera la palabra segura-¡Pepino de mar! ¡Pepino de mar!-

-Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijeron todos molestos con Stacy quien exitosamente saco a Pit de la cabina junto al resto-¡Haré lo que sea por ti Pit!-

-¡No!-pero en ese momento vieron como la maquina se activó cubriendo una nube de toxinas y viendo como ella era consumida por esta, pero de algún modo lo peor fue que vieron como las versiones toxicas salieron en su lugar revelando que Pit tenia razón

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Funcionó!-dijo la versión toxica de Sunset riendo malvadamente seguido de Gohan toxico-¡Sí! ellos creyeron cada palabra-

-Ahora veamos cómo le gusta vivir en ese tanque de mierda-dijo Dark Pit toxico solo para ver el monitor a Stacy salir ahora en el tanque lo cual Rainbow Dash toxica dijo-están justo detrás de nosotros ¿no?-

-están frente a nosotros-dijo Pit toxico apuntando a las versiones sanas de ellos lo cual todos se tallaron los ojos y Gohan toxico dijo-¿en serio? Mis ojos aún se están ajustando a la luz-

-Uh, ¿es esto como una mazmorra sexual? Supongo que debería haber estado prestando atención-dijo Stacy ahora mirando el lugar donde las versiones toxicas habitaban

-¿Qué ve$%as le hiciste a ella, Pitstain?-dijo Dark Pit toxico hacia la versión saludable de su original, lo cual Caulifla dijo-Bienvenido al club, amigo-

* * *

 

**_En el palacio de Zenosama…_ **

* * *

 

_[Música de fondo: Blue Saiyan Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Un vasto universo lleno de galaxias con vidas se veía alrededor y el sol brillaba soltando energía para dar luz y calor, en eso se ve un dedo azul aparecer en el espacio y como si fuera una canica se estrella con la tierra que termina siendo destruida, a lo que después se revela a Zenosama viendo ese evento, pero se muestra a un segundo Zenosama en otro asiento junto a cuatro guardias dando a revelar que ambos jugaban en ese tablero

-Hemos estado jugando mucho tiempo-dijo el Zenosama de la derecha hacia el otro Zenosama de la izquierda, el cual contesto-Creo que llevamos 100 días y 100 horas ¿o me equivoco?-

-No importa si te equivocas-

-será el mismo resultado-

Después de una pausa, en el lugar apareció el Gran sacerdote acompañado de Goku quien saludo a ambos gobernantes de la realidad-¡Hola Zenny!-

-¡Goku!-dijeron los dos Zenosamas alzando los brazos, pero el Zenosama de la derecha noto algo y alzo el brazo contrario a su doble, a lo que Goku hablo mientras se acercaba-Ha pasado tiempo Zenny, pero recuerdo que cuando se hizo el torneo del señor Bills con su hermano alguien propuso hacer un torneo entre los doce universos ¿Qué paso con eso? Ya me canse de esperar-

-Cierto, lo olvide-dijo e Zenosama de la derecha mientras su versión de la izquierda miro confundido-¿Qué olvidaste?-

-Entonces eres el Zenny del presente-dijo Goku mirando al Zenosama de la derecha a lo que miro al izquierdo-Y tú debes ser el Zenny del futuro-

-¡Si! y lo que querías era hacer un torneo de artes marciales-respondió el rey del todo del presente, lo cual su versión del futuro pregunto-¿Un torneo de artes marciales?-

-Te va a encantar-

-¿Más que esto?-

-Sí, más que esto-

-¡Qué divertido!-tras ambos platicar de lo divertido que sería ese torneo y de la emoción el “tablero de universo” fue pateado por el Zenosama del futuro y una versión miniatura de Júpiter rodo hacia los pies del Gran Sacerdote el cual se hizo polvo-Cielos…-

-Perdón gran sacerdote-se disculpó Goku recordando las palabras de Bills de que no haga algo tonto-No hay problema después de todo hay más de esos-

-Ya quiero ver ese torneo-dijo Zenosama del futuro para ser seguido por su versión del presente-Yo igual-

-¿Entonces lo haremos?-dijo Goku feliz lo cual ambos alzaron los brazos (y se repitió el mismo problema para la versión del futuro de equivocarse de brazo)-Decidido, Lo haremos…-

-¡Genial! Gracias Zennys, Seguro será divertí…-dijo Goku feliz de la vida, pero fue interrumpido por alguien-lamento ser el traedor de malas noticias Son Goku-

-¿Eh?-

-Sería demasiado pronto decirles a los supremos Kaioshins si estas desesperado en ver el torneo-dijo el gran sacerdote-ya que esto sería un problema para obtener más información del torneo smash en el que se basara, además, los demás universos deben ver las reglas más que nada así que te avisaremos cuando haya una fecha concreta-

-De acuerdo, ¡Entonces volveré a entrenar!-dijo Goku aceptando la opinión del ángel superior para después despedirse de los Zenosamas y desaparecer gracias al botón que le dieron-¡Adiós Zenny!-

Pero al regresar, fue golpeado por Bills dejándolo en el suelo el cual este lo miro enojado-¿Por qué fue eso?-

_[Música de fondo: Tense Moment [Darkness] Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

-ignoraste mi advertencia eso fue lo que paso-dijo Bills listo para preparar el Hakai hacia el saiyajin criado en la tierra, el cual respondió-no pasó nada, accedió a celebrar el torneo y dará la información concreta a los supremos Kaiosamas, pero aún no se sabe la fecha-

-¡PEOR AUN!-dijo Bills dándole otro golpe el cual dijo ahora con seriedad pura-Incitaste una posible enemistad con todo los dioses y seres de los doce universos-

-pero no pasara nada-dijo Goku hacia Bills pero Wiss se introdujo en la pelea-yo tampoco lo recomiendo Goku, no sabrías cuáles serán las consecuencias de tus actos y más aún que esta es una línea del tiempo reescrita gracias a Tabuu-

-y no solo eso, a Zenosama es a aquel que tienes que temerle y respetarlo, más aun tu-dijo Bills acercándose a Goku mientras el mencionado se levanta-pero no es para tanto-

-¡Y más aún cuida esa arrogancia! ya viste el futuro del Trunks que viajo en el tiempo y el sí tomo la responsabilidad por sus actos mejor que tu-dijo Bills con las manos en la espalda-Zenosama es un ser puro y noble, pero también esa pureza puede ser también temible y no olvides que tiene el poder de hacer desaparecer todo un universo completamente-

-sí, lo sé, vi como destruyo ese futuro cuando Zamasu se fusiono con otro Black que vino de otra línea del tiempo y cuando los derroto Trunks, se volvieron el mismo universo-dijo Goku haciendo memoria acerca de lo sucedido en el futuro, pero en es este se asustó ya que el dios de la destrucción del universo 7 puso la palma de su mano frente a el-solo recuerda esa imagen de Black y del Zamasu malvado del futuro y sus últimos gritos… ya que ese podría ser tu destino muy pronto al igual que esos dos… dale a Wiss el botón de Zenosama, y entrena hasta que no puedas más… o destruiré la Tierra usando todo mi poder que acabara con la galaxia del norte, es una orden-

Teniendo mucho que perder, Goku no tuvo otra opción que darle el botón a Wiss quien le dijo-no te preocupes Goku, solo enfócate en quienes serán los otros nueve participantes-

-si Wiss-dijo seriamente Goku viendo a Bills-y no defraudare a ese universo, señor Bills-

-eso espero en ti, porque si no-dijo el dios de la destrucción el cual miro fríamente a aquel que incito el torneo universal de artes marciales-todo lo que conoces y amas… se ira para siempre-

Con esto último, Goku uso la teletransportación y se fue a la Tierra a entrenar y buscar a los otros participantes dejando un aire serio y tenso cosa que Wiss se preguntó-hablando de participantes, ¿Cómo les ira a Gohan del pasado y a Cell?-

* * *

 

**_De regreso a la mansión…_ **

* * *

 

-Después de años de estar embotellado dentro de un idiota sentimental, finalmente puedo vivir mi propia vida-dijo Dark Pit toxico hacia su contraparte saludable, el cual respondió-dijiste que nos uniríamos nuevamente-

-noticia de última hora… ¡Mentimos pen#$&os!-dijo Rainbow Dash toxica para ser seguida por la versión toxica de Applejack-¡fue tan fácil! Cayeron redonditos como comadrejas a un gallinero lleno de perros-

-¿Y por qué volveríamos a unirnos con un grupo de idiotas como ustedes?-dijo Gohan toxico hacia su versión saludable-soy más saiyajin que tú y esos dos, y lo sabes-

-Entonces ¿nos iban a atrapar en ese tanque? ¡¿Ese era su plan?!-dijo Sunset saludable asustada solo para que su versión toxica respondiera-No era, hija de tu p&$a pony… ¡todavía lo es!-

Y en eso Dark Pit toxico le dio un puñetazo a la cara rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso, el cual el Pit saludable le grito-¡Mátalo, Pitto!-

-¡No me gusta esto! ¡Esto da miedo!-dijo Pit toxico escondiéndose detrás de la cabina donde salieron mientras las versiones toxicas de Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Gohan y Dark sonreían listos para matarlos con sus manos la versión toxica de Sunset Shimmer tomo una oportunidad para alejarse de todos mientras escapaba- _hora de terminar lo que mi versión saludable no finalizo_ -

-Bien, tú lo pediste-dijo Dark Pit saludable preparando su arco solo para que en eso la versión toxica del mismo dijera pero con una patada en la ingle-¿Pedí esto?-

-¿Pediste esto también?-dijo Rainbow Dash toxica ahora dándole una patada por detrás en el mismo lugar para después Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy toxicas hicieran lo mismo con una palanca, un bate de béisbol, una macana y finalizar con Pinkie Pie toxica usando un mazo para que Gohan toxico lo pateara con su fuerza hacia una pared-¿Huh? ¿Lo pediste? ¿En serio lo pediste?-

-Eso dejara marca-dijo Caulifla viendo lo que le sucedió al ángel negro, pero en eso, un aparato en la hebilla de Dark Pit saludable salió y tenía un arma a lo que hablo-Evaluando amenaza a la ingle… niveles extremos… preparando aniquilación total de los atacantes-

-sistema de protección a la ingle 6000, activa el protocolo 66-STN ¡Mátalo!-grito Twilight toxica hacia la hebilla de Dark el cual apunto hacia él, pero se detuvo por un momento y miro a quien sería su creadora-Ese es el usuario de mi ingle que programo para defender-

-¿Quieres volver a pasar la mantequilla de nuevo en la mesa? Porque a Crazy le encantara-dijo Dark Pit toxico recalcándole de dónde provino el cual solo respondió-¿Sabes qué? No es mi problema-

Y así, Dark Pit saludable tuvo la oportunidad de contraatacar con esa pausa al igual que el resto mientras se hacía una pelea en la cochera, la versión toxica de Pinkie le dio en el rostro con el mazo a lo que la versión saludable trató de defenderse con una de sus explosiones de confeti, pero eso sólo hizo reír a su versión toxica que ahora actuaba como una psicópata, y comenzó a golpear salvajemente, no contenta con eso, vio una cadena en el suelo y comenzó a estrangular a la ya inerte Pinkie saludable-este multiverso es muy grande para dos Pinkie Pies ilusa ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Viendo esto, Applejack saludable gritó de furia, y con su fuerza comenzó a arrojar todo objeto que tenía a la mano contra la versión toxica de Pinkie, pero ella le respondía haciéndole trompetillas, y eludía los ataques de su oponente con increíble agilidad, siempre colgada de las paredes y el techo

Pero gracias a Gohan saludable esta fue parada con una esfera de ki dándose de lleno hacia una pared al mero estilo de las caricaturas quedando inconsciente, a lo que la versión toxica del hijo de Goku grito-¡Eso es! ¡Eres mío ahora!-

-Oh, ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!-

-¿Frustrar tus planes?-

-¿Frustrando mis planes?-

-¡¿lo harás?!-

-… ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡SÍ!-dijo el Gohan saludable dándole de lleno con un Masenko a su versión toxica mientras que grita y es llevado al cielo, desapareciendo al estilo del equipo Rocket

En cambio con los saiyajines dl universo 6 tenían sus propios problemas ya que la versión toxica de Applejack usando su súper fuerza tomó a Kyabe de los tobillos, y lo usó como bate para derribar a la saiyajin prodiga, que cayó violentamente al suelo, luego lo soltó y lo pateó en la cara el cual quedó inconsciente tras esto, dejando solamente a Kale contra el resto-¡Hermana!-

-¡Aw, boo hoo hoo!-Fluttershy tóxica dijo con voz grosera contra Kale-¿Por qué no vuelves a tu universo y dejas de actuar como un gato asustadizo?-

_[Música de fondo: Heroic Battle/ Desperate Assault (Epic Rock cover ver.) Por Friedrich Habertler]_

-de todas las cosas que hemos hecho, esa tendrá un lugar especial en nuestro corazón, y nosotros somos las Rainbooms, no lo olvides-respondió Rainbow Dash toxica mientras pateaba el cuerpo de Caulifla, luego puso su pie en su cabeza y comenzó a apretar, no lo suficiente como para aplastar la cabeza, pero lo suficiente como para torturarla, Kale se vio obligada a mirar mientras Caulifla daba gritos de angustia, eventualmente las lágrimas de dolor escaparon de sus ojos cerrados, de nuevo, era necesario decirlo, esto ya no era una pelea, esto era una tortura

-¡Detente, por favor!-dijo Kale con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la versión toxica de Pinkie tomo el mismo mazo listo para darle justamente en la parte que esta entre la nuca y su cabeza, a lo que dijo-¡solo eres una llorona debilucha! ¡Ni puedes matar una mosca!-

No hace falta decir que esto hizo que Kale estuviera con la soga al cuello, una cosa era torturarla por ser las toxinas de los smasher y sus personalidades suprimidas, ¿pero ahora estaban torturando a la persona que se preocupaba y cuidaba bajo su tutela solo por estar asociada con ellos? Esto fue demasiado… Fue en eso que una aura dorada rodeo a Kale causando que las Rainbooms toxicas dejaran de torturar a Caulifla mientras veían como empezó a flotar a lo que su voz comenzó a pasar a ser más profunda

-Oh, ¿qué pasa, mono? Vamos, dame algo gracioso para reírme-dijo la versión toxica de Fluttershy retando a Kale, cosa que en un instante su voz era diferente-tu… ¡deja a mi hermana en paz!-

-¡ja! Eso es bastante divertido. Hilarante, de hecho-dijo en tono burlón Rainbow Dash toxica para después su arrogancia pasara a segundo plano ya que su cuerpo gano tamaño y masa muscular en segundos y su cabello paso a ser verde y sus ojos eran completamente blancos y al expulsar su poder destruyo una parte de la mansión dejando un cráter en ese lado, además de mostrar a Waluigi con una bata rosa y comiendo un bote de helado-¿Qué parte de privacidad no puedo tener?-

Tras esto, Kale en su nueva forma que posiblemente asemeja al legendario súper saiyajin Broly apunto hacia las versiones toxicas-Rainbooms, prepárense para morir-

En cambio a aquellas que causaron esto solo pusieron sonrisas nerviosas y tirando las cosas que tenían en sus manos lo cual hablaron casi al borde de gritar de pánico, el cual la primera en hablar fue Rarity toxica-sabes cariño, creo que nos pasmos de la raya-

-Rainbooms…-dijo Kale empezando a caminar lentamente a lo que estas dieron pasos atrás a lo que Rainbow Dash toxica hablo-si… no era mi intención hacerle eso a tu hermana… jejeje…-

-Rainbooms…-

-sabes, estaríamos bien que nos unieran con nuestras versiones saludables para que esto jamás pasara, y estamos diciendo toda la verdad-dijo temblando de miedo Applejack toxica mientras la súper saiyajin legendaria del universo 6 se acercaba más y más, a lo que Fluttershy toxica dijo con el mismo tono de voz dulce-no sabíamos lo que hacíamos…-

-¡Rainbooms!-de algún modo nada funcionaba ya que finalmente la versión toxica de Twilight dijo-OK, ¿en serio, vas a decir el nombre de nuestra banda una y otra vez?-

-¡Agradece que no grite “Kakarotto” muchas veces!-dijo fuera de foco Cell quien se dio cuenta de la explosión pero ya era hora de que Kale “aplastara” a las…-¡RAINBOOMS!-

Fue en eso que se lanzó hacia la ellas ya que la primera en sentir el poder de Kale fue Fluttershy toxica el cual el arranco la cabeza de un puñetazo, seguido de Rarity toxica partida a la mitad, luego Twilight toxica la tomo de los hombro y fue partida en dos verticalmente, Applejack toxica dejo a lado su miedo y se encaró con ella pero no pudo ya que le saco los intestino matándola instantáneamente, la Pinkie toxica intento escapar pero Kale le piso la cabeza a lo que sus ojos rodaron por el suelo dejando a la Rainbow Dash toxica al final el cual ella tomo de los brazos y las piernas y esta intento hacer algo… pero ya era tarde esta le quito los brazos y piernas para después tomar lo que quedaba de su cuerpo-Espera, espera, espera, espera! ¡No no no!-

-¡RHHHAAAAA!-acabando con la versión toxica de Rainbow Dash estampándola contra la pared, dejado a Gohan (que regreso de volar por todo un país) y a Dark Pit tóxicos en el lugar lo cual un Landmaster rojo apareció con la cámara detoxificadora arrollando a Kale por encima, cosa que a Wolf no le gusto ya que todos los smashers habían llegado-¡Mi Landmaster!-

-Lo hice ¡Tengo la cámara! ¡Soy una mierda! ¡Pero tengo la cámara!-dijo Pit toxico saliendo del Landmaster a lo que Gohan toxico preparo un ataque de ki-¡Ustedes tres pen$%#os van a entrar en ese tanque y vivirán en ese páramo de mierda tóxica como nosotros lo hicimos!-

Pero en eso, el Pit saludable salto encima del Pit toxico golpeándolo fuertemente pero este aún tenía el control del tanque el cual comenzó a perder el control y disparo a toda la mansión y rodaba sin control lo cual todos se cubrieron a lo que Kale se levantó y lanzo el vehículo blindado a una pared… y desde la puerta de la mansión, Master apareció junto al resto el cual se detuvieron al igual que Kale (curiosamente) lo cual dijo la mano jefe-Adivinare… ¿destoxificacion de cortesía en el spa?-

-sip/ Rainbooms-

-¿versiones toxicas de ustedes?-

-sip/ Rainbooms-

-¿once veces?-

-sip/ Rainbooms-

-¿Vados está aquí?-

-nop/ Rainbooms-

-¿Pit es un pedazo de mierda de persona?-

-sip/ Rainbooms-dijeron todos al igual que la legendaria súper saiyajin del universo 6, lo cual este noto a la última-¿y porque ella se parece a Broly?-

-¡CARNAL!-dijo Crazy fuera de foco-Tuve que desconectar la barrera que evita que otros universos usen poderes en este porque se me descargo el celular todo el día… y lleva como el 10%… ah no es el 100-

-¡CRAZY!-grito furioso Master, Caulifla y Kyabe hacia la mano loca, ya que todo este tiempo podían usar sus poderes, lo cual el Gohan toxico le disparo un Masenko directo al rostro de Kale dejándola inconsciente y regresando a la normalidad y juntándose con las versiones toxicas en el Landmaster-a la chin%$da esto, hora del plan B-

-Si no podemos atraparlos a todos en un mundo tóxico, simplemente haremos que **todo el mundo sea tóxico-** finalizo Dark Pit toxico mostrándoles el dedo de en medio y dando reversa para huir del lugar lo cual Dark Pit saludable se acercó a ellos-yo… siento mucho ponernos en peligro con algo de mi comportamiento, si gustan, puedo salir al jardín y recoger un poco de albahaca fresca y hacer un buen Scallopini en la cena-

-¿A qué se refería la versión verde moco de ti cuando dijo que iba a volver tóxico a todo el mundo?-dijo Corrin a su esposo cosa que respondió-Créanme, las motivaciones de esos tipos son un misterio-

-al diablo con esto chicos, tenemos que detenerlos-dijo Pit saludable tomando su arco y viendo hacia donde pudieron ir-¿Qué es lo último que pensaría hacer con ese tanque de toxinas?-

-Pit, aprecio lo que tratas de hacer, pero no es nuestro lugar, ya sabes, elegir qué mundo se salva de qué apocalipsis-dijo el ángel negro saludable hacia su contraparte original-Nuestras toxinas tienen tanto derecho a ver el mundo como…-

Justo en eso Pit le dio un puñetazo a Dark cosa que nadie, ni siquiera la mano jefe había visto en su vida desde que ambos están en la mansión, lo cual dijo su clon-¿Cómo es saludable golpearme en la cara?-

-Obviamente mi versión saludable es muy diferente de la tuya ¡inútil clon de mierda!-dijo Pit furioso hacia su clon que por primera vez actuaba completamente diferente lo cual Sunset empezó a unir los puntos junto al resto-Espera… ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo podría esa máquina saber la diferencia entre sano y enfermo para todo lo que entra a ser destoxificado?-

-No puede-dijo Twilight saludable-Debe ser por la propia definición de toxicidad del individuo, lo cual eso significa…-En eso vio a Dark y le dijo-transfórmate en súper saiyajin y golpea a Pit lo más fuerte que puedas… y no te contengas-

-Muy Bien-dijo el ángel negro para transformase en la transformación mencionada y el cual sin dudarlo golpeo a Pit a lo que el golpe fue suficiente para dejarlo en el suelo mientras tosía sangre el cual miro con enojo y grito-¿Qué demonios, Pitto?-

-denle una semilla a Pit, Doctor Mario, diez jeringas de insulina ¡ahora!-dijo Sunset saludable a lo que el médico de la mansión le dio las jeringas a los demás-chicas, tomen solo una parte de sus contrapartes toxicas muertas e inyéctenselas en una vena de su brazo-

Haciendo caso a las órdenes de la unicornio convertida en humano, todas tomaron una simple muestras de los cuerpos de sus versiones toxicas y se las inyectaron en sus brazos, y por ende, empezaron a retorcerse del dolor hasta que sus colores se volvieron un poco obscuros dando a entender que volvieron a la normalidad-¡esa es la peor experiencia que he tenido en un spa y jamás la vuelvan a mencionar!-chillo Rarity quien saco su perfume y se roció cerca de su cadáver toxico dando a entender que volvió a la normalidad

-¡OH SI! ¡Estoy de vuelta chicos! ¡La verdadera Rainbow Dash! ¡La maestra de lo asombroso está en la casa! ¡Mira esto!-dijo la atleta a lo que salieron sus alas y voló de la mansión, en cambio las demás estaban con mareos, lo cual Twilight hablo-es oficial, volvimos a la normalidad-

-no todos-dijo Spike a todos-Dark, Gohan y Pit tóxicos están con la maquina detoxificadora, lo cual significa que deben de estar en cualquier lado-

-no exactamente-dijo la peliarcoiris quien regreso hacia todos-los vi por la ciudad de Nueva Donk-

-gracias Dash… ahora les explicaré lo que van a hacer ustedes tres-dijo Sunset saludable a lo que saco algo de una maleta que decía “en caso de que sus versiones toxicas intenten volver tóxico a todo el mundo otra vez… úsenlo: atte. Rick” confirmando que esta no era la primera vez

* * *

 

**_En la ciudad de Nueva Donk con las versiones toxicas…_ **

* * *

 

-debo admitir que el ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Nueva Donk tiene la altura y la composición metálica perfecta para la amplificación y emisión de energías tóxicas-dijo Gohan toxico mientras el mismo eco de la voz de Piccolo se escuchó en el fondo diciendo “NNNNNNEEEEEERRRRRDDD” además que la punta del rascacielos estaba la cámara y en donde estaban ellos habían desmantelado el Landmaster de Wolf para crear el rayo-¿Qué piensas de eso, Pitstain? ¿Estás emocionado con esto?-

-E-estoy asustado, está muy alto aquí arriba-dijo Pit toxico sintiéndose incomodo con la altura

-Una vez que baje este interruptor, el mundo entero será tan tóxico como nosotros-dijo Dark Pit toxico tomando la palanca y la maquina comenzó a lanzar un rayo verde hacia un satélite el cual cubrió toda la tierra del universo 4 a lo que llego a una iglesia…

-Mientras alabamos a nuestro amoroso padre-la onda pasa e instantáneamente se hace una locura-¡Dios es una mentira! ¡Lo hicimos para ganar dinero!-

Luego, en un restaurante de ensaladas y a lado uno de comida mexicana (Taco Bell) el efecto del rayo paso y los clientes pasaron al restáurate aledaño… con excepción de los de Taco Bell que fueron directo a un contenedor de basura

-Santa Claus no es real mocosos-dijo una chica de cabello plateado dando escopetazos a muchos niños que fueron afectados por el rayo toxico a lo que pateo a uno a una piscina-¡Todos fueron errores! ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie lo ha dicho!-

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Lo hicimos Pit! ¡Pon tus jod%&as manos en el aire, Pit!-grito victorioso Gohan toxico alzando violentamente a Pit toxico seguido de Dark Pit toxico-¡somos los campeones del mundo toxico pedazo de mierda!-

En eso el portal de las almas aparece y muestra a las Rainbooms, Gohan, Pit y a Dark saliendo de ahí para que Applejack dijera-¿no les faltara una fiesta para celebrarlo?-

-¡yo puedo!-dijo alegre la pelirosa para después ser callada por todos-ahora no Pinkie-

-¿No aprendieron la última vez que no pueden vencernos?-dijo Dark Pit toxico lo cual su versión saludable respondió-Sí, lo hicimos, y luego aprendí algo más… Esto-

_[Música de fondo: Mysterious Warrior [Darkness] Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

Fue en eso que sacando una pistola de 9mm Dark Pit saludable le disparo justo en el pecho de la versión toxica de su original, dejando a ambas versiones toxicas de Dark y Gohan en shock-¡Ahh!-

-Esa bala está atada con un virus nanobótico encriptado que desintegrará a la versión tóxica de Pit en aproximadamente, ah, no lo sé, 20 minutos-dijo el ángel negro saludable hacia su versión toxica lo cual este le dijo mostrándole el dedo-¿Crees que me importa un carajo lo que le pase a Pitstain?-

-Sé que te importa un carajo, Dark Pit toxico-dijo Gohan saludable sacando ahora otra pistola-Porque sé que a nosotros no y aquí hay otra cosa que él sabe, si él muere… **lo harás** -

-la misma vida compartida, dos lados de la misma moneda-dijo seriamente Pit saludable acerca de la única razón por la cual debería estar ya preocupado su clon toxico a lo que se dirigió a Gohan toxico-y conociéndote bien, esta no sería la primera vez que dejas morir a alguien morir por tu culpa y quedarte mirando ¿recuerdas a Piccolo contra Nappa, a los aldeanos que fueron asesinados por los hombres de Freezer en Namekusei, además de ver morir a Krilin y más aún… numero 16?-

-La clave de descifrado que neutraliza el virus está con nosotros… ¿Lo quieren? Ven y tómalo-dijo Gohan saludable sacando un aparato con un cable y una jeringa-y sabrán cómo salvarlo-

-Pfft… Vamos, he estado atrapado en tu p&%o cerebro durante 11 años de aprender a esquivar, ver gente morir y coexistir con nuestro descerebrado padre y sus amigos que no se les ocurre que usar las esferas del dragón muchas veces causara un día se tornen en nuestra contra,  pero este, es el farol más débil y patético que ha existido en todo el…-dijo Gohan toxico hacia su contraparte saludable el cual ahora le disparo a Pit toxico pero segunda vez ahora en un hombro y sacándole un susto a los dos-¡GHHAAAA!-

-¡Su p&%a madre! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-dijo las toxinas de Dark hacia Gohan el cual Fluttershy dijo secamente-reducimos tu tiempo a la mitad… 10 minutos-

-¡¿Cuál es su problema?!-dijo Gohan toxico ya perdiendo los estribos a lo que Dark Pit saludable dijo-Oh, todos mis problemas fueron removidos, mi narcisismo, mi arrogancia, mi imponencia, mis apegos irracionales, deben estar en algún lado, y no están aquí-

-Al igual que nuestro verdaderos sentimientos internos-dijo Gohan saludable con tono alegre-Básicamente somos caparazones vacíos sin remordimientos a los demás-

-Cosa que notamos en nuestras gemas cuando estuvimos saludables eran completamente negras, ya que parte de nuestra magia se fue con nuestras versiones toxicas-dijo Twilight a lo que Rarity grito en tono enojado-dije específicamente que no lo mencionaras de nuevo-

-¡No vamos a volver allí!-dijeron las versiones toxicas de Gohan y Dark molestos contra el grupo

-Honestamente, no nos importa de ninguna manera, tú eres la razón por la que odio tenerte dentro de mí… **TU** fuiste el que quería seguir torturando a Cell hace 4 años lo cual trajo la consecuencia de que mi padre se sacrificara por tu deseo de sangre-dijo la versión saludable del hijo de Goku-Y cuando digo "honestamente" puedes creerlo, porque ambos sabemos que soy demasiado saludable para mentir… presta atención a esto-

Y disparando dos veces ahora a las piernas de Pit toxico ambos ya se habían hartado de ver como lo torturaban a lo que cayó al suelo ya casi sin fuerzas-¡De acuerdo! ¡Basta! No estás impresionando a nadie-

-Pitstain, no me importas una ve$%a, ¿pero estás bien?-dijo en tono preocupado Dark Pit toxico tomando la mano de su original el cual estaba respirando rápidamente-no siento las piernas Pitto- 

-Relájate, deja de quejarte como la exasperante esposa de Vegeta-dijo en tono molesto pero en eso cambio a uno más calmado y amable-Estarás bien… **Tu hermano está aquí** -

Las Rainbooms vieron esta escena un poco triste pero en realidad era parte del plan, ya que después de todo… Dark Pit toxico era los verdaderos sentimientos ocultos que mantenía muy profundo en su corazón ante Pit, lo cual su versión saludable era lo que originalmente iba a convertiste… una persona sin corazón, y más aún se reía de ese momento

-¿Crees que es esto es gracioso?-dijo con rabia Dark Pit toxico lo cual Gohan saludable respondió con una calma en su voz-Tienes que tener un  sentido del humor sobre estas cosas como Pinkie… Oh, espera, ya no pueden…-

-Eres literalmente incapaz de ver todo el panorama-dijo Dark Pit saludable postrándose en una rodilla hacia ellos-Supongo que es gracioso porque nunca has hecho otra cosa que quejarte de estar a cargo, pero si alguna vez te di la oportunidad de manejar el asunto, estaríamos muertos en cinco minutos-

-¿P-Pitto?-

-pobre animal estúpido y enfermo-dijeron a la vez las versiones saludables de Gohan y Dark hacia ellos, los cuales veían como los ojos de Pit toxico se empezaban a blanquear ya que estaba a punto de morir lo cual estos estaban ya empezando a recopilar todo lo que dijeron hasta que finalmente escucharon algo de los labios de Pit toxico-no quiero irme… hermano mayor-

-¡RHHHAAA! ¡Hazlo! ¡AHORA!-dijo Dark Pit toxico al igual que la versión toxica de Gohan en frustración para luego ambos ponerse la jeringa en sus cuellos y los tóxicos en sus cabezas y al presionar el botón que estaba en medio de estos fueron absorbidos lo cual causo que el color de las alas y su cabello volvieran a ser negros y el tono de piel de Gohan ser obscurecieran un poco, lo cual el hijo de Goku respiro tranquilo-finalmente… Ahora solo invertiremos este horrendo rayo de toxicidad… Wow, realmente pensamos demasiado cuando estamos enojados-

Y así de la misma manera que paso cuando fue activada toda la tierra del universo 4 volvió a la normalidad aunque en algunos casos… en la iglesia ya era una orgia (literalmente) hasta que volvieron a la normalidad lo cual el sacerdote dijo-Dios… no es una mentira-

Luego, en el restaurante de ensaladas y el de Taco Bell, regreso a la normalidad y los clientes pasaron al restáurate donde provenían, y con la gran y poderosa… **[Esperen… ¡Yo no escribí esto!]** Trixie ya había controlado a los niños tóxicos mientras disparaba en el aire y sus mascotas mutilaban el cuerpo de una persona, hasta que volvieron a la normalidad todos… bueno casi todos ya que los niños empezaron a llorar-¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie! no maneja escopetas baratas como esta… las metralletas son mejores-

-busquen a Master, creo que esa “Gran y Poderosa” no le importo un asesinato-dijo Dark Pit mirando con unos binoculares el lugar-Está bien, Pitstain, ahora es el momento de que vuelvas a la normalidad, así que prepara tus nalgas-

-¡GGGGGGAAAAAAAAYYYYY!-

-¡el contexto importa Wong!-dijeron todos hacia dónde provenía el grito, pero fue suficiente para que Pit saludable huyera de ahí lo más rápido que pudo-Eres un hombre mejor que yo, Pitto. ¡Estoy lo suficientemente sano para admitir eso!-

-Lana fue sincera en ese punto, Pitstain ahora es una verdadera mierda-dijo Dark a lo que se acercó a la versión de Pit toxica-Y… vas a… salvarme, ¿verdad?-

-Una parte de mí quería, Pit toxico… Una parte de mí realmente quería hacerlo-dijo mientras inyectaba una jeringa de insulina en su cuello pero en eso descubrió algo…-Espera… ¿dónde están las versiones de Sunset?-

* * *

 

**_En las afueras de la ciudad Smash…_ **

* * *

 

Se podía decir que en la ciudad aledaña a la ciudad Smash un arwing (que era el de Falco) aterrizo en una zona boscosa mientras se veía a la última versión toxica caminar hacia donde estaba una estatua o mejor dicho una escuela el cual miro con malicia-Qué bueno que esa pe%&#ja aun recordara que el portal a Equestria sigue abierto, me encantaría ver cómo le arranco la piel a la princesa Celestia con mis manos-

_[Música de fondo: Prelude to Battle Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack]_

De repente apareció detrás de ella la versión saludable de Sunset antes de notar que Sunset Shimmer toxica la miraba con firmeza-No pareces en absoluto sorprendida de verme ¿Realmente viste venir esta mierda?-

-Solo tú serías mi mayor adversario, Sunset toxica-comenzó la versión saludable de Sunset-y para mejorar las cosas, sé que este es el único lugar donde vendrías para derrocar a la princesa Celestia, después de todo, usaste a las versiones toxicas de mis amigos para salirte con la tuya-

-No importa, porque ahora es el momento para que te enfrentes a tu verdadero ser interior-comenzó la versión tóxica de Sunset mientras algo se extendía de su espalda y revelaba un par de alas hechas de toxinas y parecía un demonio mientras flotaba alrededor de su versión saludable-Tuviste la magia y el poder para doblegar a cualquiera a tu voluntad, tuviste el poder de gobernar a todos, ¡y lo dejaste por un puñado de jod&%os amigos, perra inútil!-

La versión saludable de Sunset Shimmer miró con culpabilidad-Lo admito, quería todo el poder para mí y hacer que todos me adoren porque pensé que me lo merecía todo-pero miró ahora con firmeza-Pero ese era el pasado y esto es ahora ¡Soy una persona nueva, completamente opuesta a ti!-

-Dices esa mierda de ti mismo, pero ¿has olvidado cómo te trataron todos después de todo? Te miraron con aborrecimiento y listos para violarte-siguió burlándose Sunset toxica de ella mientras ganaba uñas largas y afiladas

-Como dije antes, eso fue entonces y esto es ahora, Pero tal vez lo necesites de otra manera…-dijo Sunset, mientras se armaba de valor y saltó a su versión tóxica, y los dos lucharon con Sunset golpeando con sus dagas kunai, mientras que el lado tóxico de Sunset volaba para esquivar, mientras disparaba desde su boca fuego a Sunset saludable, sin importar sus nuevas habilidades ninja para esquivar los disparos

Las toxinas de Sunset se agachó para golpearla, pero la versión saludable la agarró del brazo y la arrojó hacia atrás, ya que casi se estrella contra un árbol, pero se detuvo antes de la colisión, continuó volando, pero la chica siguió esquivando, y una vez que bajo la guardia, la versión saludable de Sunset toco el brazo de su versión toxica y podía leer su mente y contar cómo iba a atacar a continuación

Y no solo eso, también miró los recuerdos de su versión tóxica mientras recordaba cómo fue la Princesa Twilight quien le enseñó la importancia de la amistad, mientras que Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Applejack fueron las primeras en darle una oportunidad de redención, ella recordó en la Batalla de las Bandas cómo fue ella la que reunió a las chicas durante su caída y agregó su propio poder para derrotar a las Dazzlings, luego recordó cómo en los Juegos de la amistad a pesar de que no era capaz de mantener la magia bajo control, pudo enseñarle a la Twilight Sparkle de este mundo la importancia de la amistad

Incluso recordó a los amigos que hizo mientras lo hacía, desde los smashers, la batalla contra sus antiguos enemigos ahora aliados contra Hades y Black Hat e incluso la batalla entre Gohan y Dark Pit, cuando el hijo de Goku obtuvo el Ultra Instinto por primera vez para darle el último toque de valor que ella necesitaba

Sunset toxica podía ver un aura ardiente alrededor de su versión, el sol brilló en Sunset a través del bosque donde estaban, la chica había ganado una forma parecida a la de un fénix y su intenso brillo iluminó la versión tóxica mientras gritaba y la oscuridad se extinguía de ella, y en su lugar estaba una versión de ella bajo el nombre de Daydream Shimmer, quien sonrió como Sunset derroto a sus demonios internos y aterrizó frente a ella y le habló a la chica-Bien hecho, Sunset Shimmer, has conquistado realmente los fantasmas de tu pasado, y ahora, estás listo para enfrentar el futuro que se avecina en el torneo del poder-

Sunset y Daydream se inclinaron mutuamente en señal de respeto, antes de que Daydream Shimmer se disolviera en partículas de luz que entraron en Sunset, quien sonrió sintiéndose victoriosa viendo la puesta de sol-y así será…-

* * *

 

**_Capital del oeste… universo siete… Tres semanas después…_ **

* * *

 

Tras detener a las versiones toxicas de las Rainbooms, Gohan y Dark de una posible toxificacion universal, en la capital del oeste casi en un edificio donde muchas personas con traje estaban hablando por teléfono, en computadoras y varios dispositivos móviles (si se preguntan eran corredores de bolsa) pero en un escritorio vemos a Pit con la misma indumentaria del día de su cita mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono

-Duane, Duane, Duane, lo entiendo ¿Alguna vez te he mentido? Así es, y pregunta, nunca lo hago, Duane-dijo mientras tomaba una manzana roja y se levantaba de su escritorio y todos se quedaban callados escuchando la conversacion-Déjame poner esto realmente simple: Este stock es una hermosa pelirroja recientemente soltera, no buscando citas, pero que está lista para enamorarse, y el destino ha puesto su casillero dos debajo del tuyo, Duane ¡Dos casilleros abajo! Así que sube o baja, Duane. ¿Píldora azul o píldora roja, qué será?-

Tras una pausa y guiñarle a sus compañeras de trabajo, el ángel blanco se detuvo un momento y dijo-Entiendo completamente, Duane ¡Tú eres el jefe!-

Tras finalizar la llamada miro a todos y dijo Pit con voz monótona y dar una mordida a la manzana-Corporación Capsula… Millón y medio a los treinta y tres-

-Eres un pequeño p&%o monstruo con alas de pollo-dijo un corredor de bolsa que había tomado la manzana de Pit, en cambio…

-¡¿Qué demonios papa?!-grito Bulma al ver que había perdido más de media compañía gracias a Pit, lo cual su padre respondió-Créeme cariño, estoy más sorprendido de que tú… ahora entiendo porque Pit es una pedazo de mierda-

Esa noche en un condominio, Pit estaba picando algo que era una zanahoria-¡Mmm! ¿Esto es orgánico? ¡Mmm!-

En eso su teléfono recibió una llamada a lo que contesto-Pit al habla-

-Pit, soy yo, Gohan, mira, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-dijo la voz de Gohan desde el celular a lo que Pit respondió-¿Es lo que le toma a Samus, Fox, Snake, Twilight o Lady Palutena rastrear mi ubicación?-

-te extrañamos… incluso Lana-

-en realidad, todos ustedes extrañan al viejo yo, extrañas a alguien que puede hacerte pequeños trabajos libres que nadie quiere-dijo Pit revelando la razón de su posible existencia a lo que detrás de una puerta apareció una mujer pelirroja con un vestido negro, lo cual Gohan pregunto-¿Es esto debido a lo que pasó hace tres semanas?-

-No estoy enfermo Gohan-dejando su teléfono a un lado Pit se acercó a la mujer el cual hablo-¿viejos amigos? ¿Debería estar celosa?-

-No hay nada de qué estar celosa-dijo Pit sentándose junto a la mujer-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que programaste esta recaudación de fondos en nuestra cita nocturna. Puedo cancelar-

-Estaremos juntos, Esa es una cita-dijo Pit con voz tranquila lo cual ella respondió con deseo-Eres el hombre perfecto… Oh, cariño, creo que presionas el botón equivocado, no colgaste, lo pusiste en altavoz-

-Huh. ¿Y eso que?-pero en eso cuando llego a un minuto de la nada un grupo de seis drones apareció desde la ventana cinco de ellos sujetaron a Pit con fuerza y uno apunto un arma hacia la chica, y del portal de las almas aparecieron las Rainbooms, Dark Pit, Lana además de un hombre musculoso y de piel oscura con un chaleco marrón sucio, pantalones verdes y botas marrones grandes y en su brazo derecho tiene un arma y a lado de el un animal cuadrúpedo con pelo rojo oscuro y naranja y una melena marrón fina, su ojo derecho está marcado con cicatrices, y el ojo restante es ocre, está adornado con una variedad de cuentas, aretes y plumas alrededor de su cabeza, con brazaletes dorados y marcas en sus piernas, una de estas marcas es el número romano "XIII", tiene una cola llameante y tiene patrones negros en sus piernas y lo que parece ser pintura en la cara y que en realidad son los amigos de Cloud: Barret y Red XIII

-En español, la ca&%ste como Cloud, psicópata americano con alas de pollo-dijo Barret apuntando hacia Pit con su arma-por cierto, YO fui el que rastreo la llamada-

-es hora de tomar lo opuesto a tu medicina, Pitstain-dijo Dark Pit con la jeringa de insulina con la única muestra sobrante de Pit toxico, lo cual Pit le dijo-Haz lo que tienes que hacer Pitto-

-jo$%te Pitstain saludable…-dicho esto, Dark le inyecto la jeringa justamente en la frente como si fuera una daga a lo que al darle el líquido Pit dio un chillido lo cual los drones empezaron a soltarlo y Pit se retorcía como gusano además de decir “Ooo eee ooo ah ah, ting tang Walla walla bang bang, Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla bang bang” hasta que sus alas volvieron a su color original

-Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes cariño?-dijo Rarity a lo que Pit dijo con vergüenza-Me siento miserable por todo lo que hice, lo siento chicos… incluso a ti Lana-

-acepto tu perdón Pit-

-Supongo que vale la pena, sin embargo, sabes cuánto Dark te importa-dijo Sunset para que Dark Pit se enojó-¿Yo y Pitstain? hice esto por ti y tu “magia” de la amistad-

-¡Estás mintiendo hijo de p%$a! Seguía viniendo a mi habitación, y me preguntaba completamente ebrio: "¿Ya tienes un Pit nuevo Sunshim? Casi hacías el amor conmigo”-grito Sunset furiosa hacia Dark lo cual este le dijo ahora-¡Eres una perra MENTIROSA! Porque nos emborrachamos tras intentar reconciliar a Palutena que estaba como borracho de cantina y cantando “JACKELINO” por veinte minutos tras lo que le dijiste Pitstain-

-¡No estaba ebria!-

Mientras todos veían la escena que estaban montando el doble de Pit y Sunset en lo ocurrido hace tres semanas (además de que las Rainbooms y los dos miembros de AVALANCHE hacían apuestas) Pit se acercó a la pelirroja-Jacqueline, no fui quien dije que era-

-¿No eras un chico de 14 años de la mansión Smash que escapó de sus amigos y aprovechó su falta de conciencia al convertirse en corredor de bolsa?-

-Oh… Creo que fui muy directo al respecto, ¿no?-dijo Pit riendo nerviosamente lo cual Jaqueline respondió-Estabas al tanto de todo, Tú eras mi alma gemela-

-Bueno… ya no… Yo, ehm… puedes quedarte con el apartamento, y los drones-

-oh no Pit, ella no puede quedarse con los drones, se convierten en un pequeño robot tipo Voltron, son increíbles-dijo Rainbow Dash con molestia a lo que los drones se tornaron en lo que dijo a lo que añadió-especialmente, TU no puedes quedarte con los drones por todo lo que dijiste en el programa de Chumel Torres-

-Jajajaja… Ahhh-

* * *

 

**_Al día siguiente…_ **

* * *

 

Después de que Pit volviera a la mansión, Gohan estaba en los jardines de la mansión haciendo un entrenamiento intenso para el torneo de poder, era un lugar encantador con un claro estanque puro, bambú alto y un antiguo campanario, delicadas lluvias de hojas de otoño a la deriva a lo largo de la brisa, así era como le gustaba estar: concentrado, uno con su entorno, perfeccionando su mente y sus habilidades

Dark Pit estaba de paso mientras se dirigía a su lugar habitual de relajación en el claro del bosque después de convertirse en hibrido saiyajin, cuando notó que Gohan se acercaba en la misma dirección

-¿Terminaste tu entrenamiento?-el ángel oscuro comenzó cordialmente, deteniéndose para saludarlo-¡Sip! Después de los eventos de las versiones tóxicas de nosotros, creo que es hora de tener un tiempo para relajarse, ¿quieres tener un entrenamiento de meditación conmigo?-

Enarcando una ceja, se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se fascinó al escuchar esto, todo este tiempo pensó que no sabía nada más que pelear, que era todo por lo que vivía… pero darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado acerca de él lo hizo realmente feliz; en ese momento sonrió-¿Tú vas a meditarte también? Sería bueno probar una nueva forma de meditar-

Gohan le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, él estaría encantado de enseñarle como su padre

En lo profundo de otra parte del bosque, los dos se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados por debajo de una gran cascada, meditando durante un largo tiempo de paz; Gohan descubrió que realmente le gustaba esta nueva manera de meditar. También fue agradable estar junto a Dark Pit, al darse cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes entre sí, de hecho, cuanto más tiempo pasaban, se conocían mejor

E incluso cuando ocurra el torneo de la fecha del poder, lo darán todo mientras trabajan juntos, ayudándose, protegiéndose y apoyándose unos a otros, asumiendo cualquier desafío con la máxima habilidad y estrategia, incluso si Gohan se enfrenta a su padre y sus amigos, no había nada que no pudieran hacer; reclamando la victoria para sobrevivir y usando las esferas del dragón para traer de regreso los universos borrados

Incluso que no se agradaban entre ellos, nunca esperaron que se hubieran hecho tan buenos amigos, que era como si su rivalidad nunca hubiera existido, después de todo, los Rainbooms les enseñan que la amistad es más fuerte que nada en este mundo… pero lo que viene a continuación será el desafío más grande que hayan tenido

En un lugar obscuro donde no hay nada un sujeto bastante alto y musculoso, de piel gris, con ojos negros brillantes, similares a las de un insecto, con piezas auditivas redondas similares a las de Freezer en su forma original y viste un spandex rojo y negro con guantes y botas blancas que esta también meditando mientras un aura roja lo rodea a lo que solo abre los ojos  y la pantalla se obscurece por completo…

-¡Bueno, eso es un jo$#do mal agüero!-dijo rompiendo la cuarta pared Pinkie para terminar el capitulo

* * *

 

**_Palabras del autor:_ **

**_[_ ** **_Música de fondo: I’m Alrigth (Feat. Jimi Ono) por Rynx_ ** **_]_ **

**_Así que... este capítulo terminó tardando más de lo previsto, pero finalmente logré improvisar en base al episodio 6 de la temporada 3 de "Rick and Morty" y el episodio 93 de "Dragón Ball Súper"_ **

**_No voy a mentir, me he distraído este mes… Estoy 90% seguro de que soy la última persona en la Tierra con acceso a Internet que descubrió que en EVO 2018 es en pocos días y el "Leak" de un viejo hombre en Super Smash Bros Ultimate… y tienen gripe… ¡EN VERANO!_ **

**_Pero sí, eso ha sido como una distracción. De todos modos, espero que a todos les guste este capítulo… porque dos más están en camino para este mes_ **

* * *

 

**_Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas._ **

**_Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (_ ** **_cero_ ** **_jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic._ **

* * *

 

**_Epilogo…_ **

* * *

 

-el ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Nueva Donk es conocido por ser sede del festival que la alcaldesa Pauline…-dijo un guía que estaba caminando junto con un grupo de personas a lo que noto ciertamente cierto aparato en lo alto de la punta del rascacielos y lo encendió-¿Qué diablos es esto?-

Pero en eso al presionar un botón Stacy apareció con pedazos de toxinas en su cuerpo y empujo al guía hacia la orilla y cayo, lo cual solo grito ella-¡Pepino de mar! ¡Pepino de mar!-

* * *

 

**_[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]_ **


End file.
